Nunca me dejes
by Yamni
Summary: Sasuke tiene novia y Sakura no puede soportar verlos juntos y cree que no volvera a enamorarse pero una persona hara que cambie de parecer... pesimo Summary...intento de ITASAKU
1. Novio yo?

**Este Fic es un intento de ITASAKU espero que loes guste**

**Aclaraciones: **

- **Diálogos – **acciones depuse o antes del dialogo

_-"_pensamientos_"-_

- (comentarios míos)

Aquí Sakura tiene 15 e Itachi 19 el resto pues los quedan prácticamente casi igual los que tienen la misma edad que Sakura también tienen 15 si son mayores por 2 años tienen 17 OK quedo claro

Naruto no me pertenece

**Quédate Siempre Conmigo**

Un día como cualquier otro en la aldea oculta de la hoja se encontraban 2 chicas hablando o mejor dicho discutiendo o mejor dicho una le reprochaba a la otra el por que no tenia novio.

- Vamos pero por que no? – Le preguntaba una chica rubia oji–azul

- Por que no Ino – respondió la otra que tenia el cabello corto rosado y lo ojos verdes como esmeraldas

- Vamos Sakura que puedes perder así te distraes un poco

- Ino sabes que no me gusta tener un novio por que si, esa persona me tiene que gustar

- Pero anda Frontuda, admítelo… desde que Sasuke lindo sale con la Zorra de Karin no has mirado aun solo chico y cada vez que uno se te acerca lo mandas a volar de una vez

- Eso no es cierto – dijo desviando la mirada algo sonrojada

En eso pasa un chico guapo de cabello negro y ojos Marron Claro

**Chico**: Ssss… Ssss – comenzó a sisearles

**Sakura**: Te vas a espichar – dijo levantando la voz lo suficiente para que este le escuchara mientras siguen su camino

Pero el chico no se dio por vencido y siguió

**Chico**: Ssss… Ssss… la catirita (se refiere a Ino) que linda estas

Ino no pudo evitar sonrojarse

**Ino**: Escuchaste lo que me dijo

**Sakura**: se nota que necesita lentes

**Ino**: ¬¬ Ja ja ja… muy graciosa

**Chico**: Ssss… Ssss… La ojos verdes (creo que no hace falta decir quien es) voltea

Sakura e Ino voltearon y el chico lanzo un beso

**Chico**: Para ti mi amor – dirigiéndose a Sakura

Sakura sentía como le hervía la sangre y un color rojo se apodero de todo su rostro

**Sakura**: AHORA VERAS!!!!! – y se lanzo sobre el

**Ino**: Sakura O.OU

Unos minutos después

**Sakura**: Sin oficio, vamos Ino – volteándose

Ino con una gran gota corriendo por su nuca observo el deplorable estado en el que quedo el pobre chico

**Ino**: Oye no crees que exagerastes

**Sakura**: Nop se lo tenía bien merecido por patan

**Ino**: ves que no es mentira lo que dije

**Sakura**: pero que querías que hiciera

**Ino**: Pues no se tratar de ser un poco mas amable

**Sakura**: hay Hola sabes gracias por tirarme un beso y también el que casi te quedaras sin aire para llamar mi atención y la de mi amiga a y si intentas tomarme de la mano te parto la cara… así esta bien Ino – lo dijo en un tono sarcástico

**Ino**: (suspiro) si sigues así nunca tendrás novio

**Sakura**: tu crees?

**Ino**: si no intentas relajarte no podras conseguir a tu chico ideal

**Sakura**: pero es que todos los hombres de aquí son todos unos patanes

Ino izo como si se aclarara la garganta

**Sakura**: esta bien… esta bien, existen las excepciones como tu Thika, Sai, Neji, Naruto… jajaja… ya… contenta – dijo divertida

**Ino**: Aja – contesto sonriente

**Sakura**: bueno se hace tarde será mejor que me valla hasta mañana Ino

Cuando Sakura llego a su casa subio directamente a su cuarto, se lanzo en la cama y se puso a contemplar el techo.

**Sakura**: "Sasuke por que lo hiciste… por que medejaste por ella"- con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

**Flash Back**

Sakura iba caminando en dirección a su casa cuando vio en el parque cercano a Sasuke conversando con Karin o mejor dicho ella hablandole a Sasuke, no aguanto la curiosidad y fue a ver de que conversavan.

**Sakura**: **"Que hace Mi Sasuke con Karin" – escondida en unos arbustos cerca del lugar donde se encontraban**

Karin: Sabes Sasuke estas semanas han sido las mejores

Sasuke: Hn

Karin: Me haces muy Feliz Pichoncito (pero como la odio)

**Sakura: "QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE… como se atreve a llamar asi a MI SASUKE, pero por que el no dice nada"**

**Karin**: lo único que no entiendo… es por que no le has dicho a tu equipo

**Sakura**: **"Decirnos que………… de que esta hablando"**

**Karin**: Sasukito dime por que no les decimos

**Sasuke**: Por que no le veo la necesidad – respondió seriamente

**Karin**: estas seguro?... o es por que no quieres que ella se entere

**Sasuke**:……

**Karin**: entonces eso es un si – dijo alterada – no quieres que Sakura se entere de que tu y yo somos novios verdad

Sakura abrio los ojos como platos al escuchar esas palabras

**Sakura**: **"Sasuke y Karin…. Son… no…no…novios"** – ella aun no procesaba esa información

**Sasuke**: te equivocas no es por ella, me importa poco si esa molestia se entera de nuestra relacion

**Karin**: a si… entonces demuéstralo… demuéstrame ahora que no sientes nada por ella y que en verdad me amas

Entonces Sasuke la besa y la recuesta en la banca mientras acaricia su pierna

Los ojos de Sakura se inundaron de lagrimas mientras sentía que su corazón se hacia mil pedazos.

**Fin Flash Back**

**Sakura**: "Sasuke por que…. Por que… si yo… yo…. Te amo"- una lagrima corrio por su mejilla y al instante cero sus ojos

La mañana llego rápido y en un lugar de Konoha se encontraba el equipo 7 entrenando, Naruto y Sasuke practicaban Taijutsu mientras que Sai y Sakura el control de Chackra

**Sasuke algo agitado**: Esto es una perdida de tiempo… yo no debería estar practicando taijutsu

**Naruto**: por que lo dices Teme – igual de agitado que el

**Sasuke**: yo debería estar incrementando mi chackra para controlar mejor el Chidori y poder vencer a Itachi

En esos momentos se acercan Sai y Sakura

**Sai**: que sucede?

**Sasuke**: sucede que yo no debería practicar taijutsu cuando es ella – señalando a Sakura – la que debería estar practicando

**Sakura**: pero sasuke yo he entrenado y... – no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpida

- Enserio…. no parece

**Sakura**: quien te pregunto karin?

**Karin**: yo solo digo la verdad

**Naruto**: que haces tu aquí?

**Karin**: pues vine a ver a mi Sasukito – mientras lo abrazaba

**Sai y Naruto**: a… tu… Sasukito- ambos se miraron y…- jajajajajajajajaja

Sai y Naruto se encontraban en el piso revolcándose de la risa

**Naruto**: Hay si… mi bomboncito de caramelo – dijo poniendo voz de chica y jalándole una mejilla mientras a este le salía una venita en la frente

**Sai**: Hay si… mira el lindo bebe Sasuke – imitando a su amigo y jalandole la otra mejilla mientras la venita de sasuke se hacia mas grande

**Sai y Naruto**: Chucho cuchi…

**Sasuke con la venita a punto de estallar**: CÁLLENSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sai**: Hay se puso babo el bebe

**Naruto**: quiere llorar……. A gu gu

Sai y Naruto se reían hasta mas no poder mientras Sasuke quería matarlos y Karin seguía abrazada de el, pero entonces todos notaron algo

**Naruto**: Oigan a donde se fue sakura?

Sakura no lo había podido soportar mas y había salido corriendo en el instante en que karin se lanzo a abrazar a Sasuke… su Sasuke… después de tanto correr llego a las afueras de Konoha se sentó bajo un árbol.

**Sakura**: "Soy una tonta… por que rayos me fui… yo ya sabia que el no sentía nada por mi… pero supongo… que muy dentro de mi… esperaba que me equivocara… y que el pudiera corresponderme" – puso su cara entre sus piernas

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto como un par de ojos la observaban.

- Esta es mi oportunidad… daré comienzo a la misión – mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro…

**Continuara……………**

Espero que les allá gustado no soy muy buena escribiendo Fics y mucho menos escribiendo Títulos me gustaría que me dieran sus opiniones al respecto… por favor no me maten solo pido criticas constructivas y si les gusto pues… deberán esperarse al siguiente capitulo. Gracias y Felices Fiestas


	2. Donde estoy?

**Este Fic es un intento de ITASAKU espero que loes guste**

**Aclaraciones: **

- **Diálogos – **acciones depuse o antes del dialogo

_-"_pensamientos_"-_

- (comentarios míos)

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… El unico personaje que me pertenece es Auki

**En el capitulo anterior**

Sakura no lo había podido soportar mas y había salido corriendo en el instante en que karin se lanzo a abrazar a Sasuke… su Sasuke… después de tanto correr llego a las afueras de Konoha se sentó bajo un árbol.

**Sakura**: "Soy una tonta… por que rayos me fui… yo ya sabia que el no sentía nada por mi… pero supongo… que muy dentro de mi… esperaba que me equivocara… y que el pudiera corresponderme" – puso su cara entre sus piernas

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto como un par de ojos la observaban.

- Esta es mi oportunidad… daré comienzo a la misión – mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro…

**Capitulo II**

**Donde estoy?**

**Sakura**: Será mejor que regrese ya esta oscureciendo – y se levanto

Sakura dio apenas unos cuantos pasos cuando sintió una presencia tras ella

- A donde crees que vas?

Sakura se voltea rápidamente para encontrarse nada mas y nada menos que al asesino clase S y responsable de la masacre de l Clan Uchiha… Itachi Uchiha

**Itachi**: no iras a ningún lado, tu vendras conmigo

**Sakura**: y si me rehusara?

**Itachi**: Esperaba que dijeras eso – mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro – me voy a divertir un poco- y desaparece

**Sakura**: pero que? – no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando Itachi ya se encontraba detrás de ella

**Itachi**: eres muy lenta- mientras le propinaba una fuerte patada en la espalda

**Sakura**: Ah…- chocando contra un árbol – "Que are si no hago algo rápido me ganara… esa patada fue muy fuerte"

**Itachi**: eso es todo?... quería divertirme un poco – dijo mientras la veía levantarse – no me digas que eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer

**Sakura**: Cállate – reuniendo chackra en su mano y golpeando el suelo haciendo que este se rompiera

Itachi salto para esquivarlo con suma facilidad y esbozo una sonrisa

**Itachi**: es todo lo que ha… pero que rayos – una lluvia de kunais se dirigían a el

**Sakura**: no podras esquivarlas mientras estas en el aire

**Itachi**: eso es lo que tú crees – y desaparece

**Sakura**: que?

Itachi aparece detrás de ella y sin perder tiempo la sujeta por el brazo lanzándola al aire sin darle tiempo de reaccionar le propina un fuerte golpe en la espalda y antes de que llegue al suelo le da una patada y esta sale disparada hacia un árbol que se rompe por la fuerza del impacto.

Itachi se acerca a Sakura y ve que aun esta casi inconsciente

**Itachi**: eres débil- le dijo con aires de superioridad

**Sakura**: yo… no… soy… debil – y se desmaya

Itachi la toma en sus brazos y se la lleva

**Sakura**: en donde estoy? – pregunto despertándose

Sakura observo que se encontraba en un lugar en donde nunca había estado, este tenia una cama que era donde ella se encontraba y una mesita de noche, no tenia ventanas y la puerta contaba con una ventanilla pequeña.

**Sakura**: por que estoy aquí?... que es esto?

- un cuarto – respondió una voz que ella nunca había escuchado

**Sakura**: en serio… no me digas y yo creí que era un baño – dijo en un tono sarcástico

- Usted pregunto

**Sakura**: por cierto… quien eres tú?

**Sasori**: yo soy Sasori y tú eres…

**Sakura**: Sakura Haruno, estoy en la guardia de Akatsuki verdad?

**Sasori**: valla que observadora es usted señorita Haruno, así es

**Sakura**: y que estoy haciendo aquí?

**Sasori**: mmm… no estoy autorizado para contestar esa pregunta, deberás esperar a que regrese Itachi

**Sakura**: mmm… ya veo… de todos modos Gracias

**Sasori**: bueno señorita Haruno debo retirarme, solo vine a traer su desayuno – dijo mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesita de noche

Sakura intenta incorporase pero la detiene un fuerte dolor en su abdomen

**Sasori**: Debería tener mas cuidado, usted aun esta débil y tiene 2 costillas rotas

**Sakura**: hay… ya me di cuenta

Sasori se da media vuelta y se retira

**Sakura**: "me pregunto por que me habrán traído aquí no creo que allá sido para tener una amistosa charla conmigo"

Mientras de vuelta en Konoha el equipo 7 espera a su sensei para comenzar con el entrenamiento

**Naruto**: Oigan no creen que ya se le hizo tarde a Sakura? – dijo caminando de un lado a otro algo impaciente

**Sai**: Tranquilo Naruto vas a abrir un hueco en el piso sigues haciendo eso

**Naruto**: no me puedo quedar tranquilo sabiendo que ayer se fue sin decirnos a donde y se suponía que hace más de 2 horas que tenía que estar aquí

**Sai**: hay vamos Naruto no exageres, seguro se quedo dormida o se le olvido que teníamos entrenamiento.

**Sasuke**: el tiene razón dobe

**Naruto**: no Sakura no es así

En eso aparece Kakashi

**Kakashi**: Hola

**Naruto**: Kakashi-sensei llega tarde – dijo este señalándolo como siempre lo hace

**Kakashi**: es que…

**Sai, Sasuke y Naruto**: si ya sabemos, ya sabemos se perdió en los caminos de la vida que no se sabe otra?

**Kakashi**: (con una gran gota de sudor) Exacto – "lo he dicho tantas veces?" (noooooo, mentira) – apropósito donde esta Sakura?

**Sai**: no ha llegado

**Kakashi**: mmm… que raro ella nunca ha llegado tarde – "esto no me da buena espina" – pero supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo

**Sasuke**: probablemente este con Tsunade o se le olvido que había entrenamiento

**Kakashi**: "Eso espero Sasuke"- penso algo preocupado – bueno ya es hora de irnos

En Akatsuki

Sakura esta sentada en la cama pensando en una forma de escapar cuando alguien llega, esta levanta la vista y manda una mirada llena de odio

- malos ojos son cariño

Esta solo le volteo la cara

- Parece que alguien esta de malas

**Sakura**: y como pretendes que este? Feliz y contenta por que me secuestraste, no lo creo

**Itachi**: pero que carácter – dijo algo divertido por la exprecion de chica

**Sakura**: Imbecil

**Itachi**: como me llamaste- con un deje de molestia

**Sakura**: que también eres sordo?, te llame Im-be-cil así esta bien o te lo deletreo – dijo retadoramente

**Itachi**: Mira niña si no fuera por que tengo ordenes explicitas de no matarte ya estarías en otro mundo haber dicho eso – dijo tranquilamente activando el Mangenkyo Sharingan (así se escribe?) haciendo que Sakura se asustara

- No le hables así Itachi que no te enseñaron modales

**Itachi**: y a ti quien te pregunto Kisame? – dijo mirando amenazadoramente a este

**Kisame**: Tranquilo, solo vengo a traerle el almuerzo a la chica – dijo mostrando la bandeja

**Itachi**: Hn – tomando la bandeja y colocándola en la mesita

Kisame se queda observando detenidamente a Sakura

**Kisame**: mmm… Sasori es un mentiroso… me dijo que Sakura era muy bonita…

Sakura se sonrojo un poco

**Kisame**: pero veo que necesita lentes esta chiquilla es muy Fea – dijo riéndose un poco cosa que Itache también izo pero sin que esta se diera cuenta

**Sakura**: (molesta por el comentario) Que? No te has visto en un espejo…? O es que los has roto todos…? – esto izo que Itachi tuviera que darles la espalda para que no notaran que se estaba riendo

**Kisame**: Valla nos salio payasita la niña… por que no me cuentas otro…?

**Itachi**: Kisame vasta, retirate

**Kisame**: Pero si ella empezo – dijo señalando a Sakura

**Sakura**: mentira – le dijo sacandole la lengua

**Itachi**: Retirate

**Kisame**: Pero…

**Itachi**: RETIRATE

Y haciendo un berrinche salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta

**Itachi**: y dice que yo no tengo modales – dijo con una gota de sudor corriéndole por la nuca - y tu… - dijo ahora refiriéndose a Sakura – Come – se volteo y se disponía a irse

**Sakura**: Itachi Espera…

**Itachi**: que es lo que quieres? – pregunto mirándola por encima de su hombro

**Sakura**: por que me trajiste aquí?

Itachi se volteo y cerró los ojos por un momento como buscando la respuesta de esa pregunta y luego volvió a abrirlos

**Itachi**: no lo se me dieron orden de traerte, creo que el líder esta interesado en tus habilidades

**Sakura**: mis… habilidades – dijo algo desconcertada pero a la vez alagada

**Itachi**: Medicas, claro esta, por que en lucho no sirves

Sakura iba a darle una cachetada pero este sujeto su mano y la apretó

**Itachi**: ten cuidado con lo que haces – dijo mirándola a lo ojos

Sakura trataba de soltarse del agarre pero en un momento se quedo observando los ojos de Itachi

Ambos quedaron en una especie de trance y poco a poco sus rostros fueron acortando la distancia entre ellos…

La puerta se abrió de repente

- Itachi estas a…quí – observando la tierna escena, el rostro de Itachi estaba a pocos centímetros de el de Sakura

- Interrumpo algo? – dijo viendo como rápidamente se separaban

Itachi mira hacia la puerta para ver de quien se trataba y dio un suspiro de resignación

**Itachi**: que haces aquí Yuki? – dijo algo molesto por la interrupción

Yuki era un chica de 18 años, delgada de piel blanca, rubia, Cabello largo, liso con un corte desgrafilado y escalonado cuya pollina le cubría casi por completo el ojo derecho, un poco mas alta que Sakura de ojos color azul

La rubia le manda una mirada llena de odio a Sakura y luego se dirige asía Itachi

**Yuki**: Oh… Itachi como has estado? – dijo entrelazando sus dedos y mirándolo con estrellitas en los ojos mientras a Itachi le salía una gran gota de sudor

**Itachi**: que haces aquí?

**Yuki**: mi hermano Deidara quiere hablar con usted sobre algo importante

Itachi asintió, miro a Sakura le dio una pequeña sonrisa y le dijo muy por lo bajo: no vemos Sakura – y esta no sabiendo porque se sonrojo levemente.

Este gesto no fue desapercibido por cierta rubia que parecía una locomotora del humo que botaba por lo oídos de los Celos

Cuando la puerta se cerró Yuki se voltea a ver a Sakura

**Yuki**: Mira niña… que te quede claro una cosa… Itachi es **MIO** entendiste **MIO** y no voy a dejar que me lo quites…

**Sakura**: a si… pues yo no vi tu nombre en el – "Pero que Diablos estoy diciendo" – ni ella misma entendía por que había dicho eso (yo si jejeje)

**Yuki**: si sabes lo que te conviene lo dejaras – dijo amenazadoramente – jajaja… además el nunca se fijaría en alguien como tu – dijo burlesca

**Sakura**: Y eso por que según tú…?

**Yuki**: Por que ha Itachi le gustan las chicas como yo: Linda, Inteligente, Fuerte y Sexy…

Jojojojo – comenzó a reírse como solía hacerlo Kodachi la de Ranma

**Sakura**: sin mencionar loca o.ou – murmuro – Tienes complejo de Santa Claus o que?

**Yuki**: solo estas celosa por que estoy mas buena que tu (¬¬ si sobre todo) – dijo poniéndose las manos en la cintura

**Sakura**: claro que estas buena… pero para tirarte a la basura – contesto con su típico tono sarcástico

**Yuki**: Oye pero quien te crees que eres la Reina del Sahara

**Sakura**: no, Sakura Haruno mucho gusto – dijo estirando su mano

**Yuki**: Yo soy Yuki Futura señora de Uchiha – estirando también su mano – el gusto es mío – apretando su mano con fuerza mientras esta hacia lo mismo y se miraban a los ojos con desafió

**Sakura**: Fue un gusto haberte conocido – soltándose

**Yuki**: nos veremos pronto, no creas que esto se va a quedar así – dijo saliendo de la habitación

**Sakura**: Fue una desgracia hablar contigo, no vuelvas nunca – dijo alegremente como si se estubiera despidiendo de una amiga

**Sakura**: hm… eso fue divertido… pero por que me habrá dicho esas cosas… si ella es su novia o si a ella le gusta… pues… a mi no me importa – se encogió de hombros

Sakura se lanzo en la cama dispuesta a olvidar lo ocurrido y sin mas cerro los ojos, no sabiendo que alguien había escuchado toda su conversación con Yuki, excepto lo que esta había dicho al final

- Asi que ha Sakura le gusta Itachi… esto será muy divertido – dijo mientras se reía por lo bajo

**Continuara…………………..**

**Esto es todo por ahora muchas gracias a Marlita – Chan, Danjaganshi y Setsuna17 por sus reviews se que mi Fic no es muy bueno pero me gustaría que lo siguieran leyendo por favor no sean crueles bueno es pero que les allá gustado. Por cierto Danja me gusta esa idea de que Sakura le de un golpe a Karin la tomare en cuenta XD Gracias…**

**Besos**

**Cuidence**

**Att: Yamni**


	3. Karaoke? Olvidalo

**Este Fic es un intento de ITASAKU espero que loes guste**

**Aclaraciones: **

- **Diálogos – **acciones depuse o antes del dialogo

_-"_pensamientos_"-_

- (comentarios míos)

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… El único personaje que me pertenece es Yuki

**En el capitulo anterior**

Sakura se lanzo en la cama dispuesta a olvidar lo ocurrido y sin mas cerro los ojos, no sabiendo que alguien había escuchado toda su conversación con Yuki, excepto lo que esta había dicho al final

- Así que ha Sakura le gusta Itachi… esto será muy divertido – dijo mientras se reía por lo bajo

**Capitulo III**

**Karaoke?... Olvidalo**

Mientras en otra parte de Akatsuki Deidara esperaba a Itachi

**Itachi**: Que es lo que quieres Deidara?

**Deidara**: el líder me pidió que te entregara esto – entregándole una carta

**Itachi**: que mas te dijo? – dijo entregándole de nuevo la carta

**Deidara**: que cumplieras con esta mision lo mas pronto posible y qe no des mucha información de ella

**Itachi**: de acuerdo te puedo pedir un favor?

**Deidara**: Claro por que no

Itachi: ve al cuarto de Sakura y sacale conversación de cualquier cosa, si quieres llevarte a Sasori no hay problema parece que ha Sasori le cae MUY BIEN a Sakura – dijo remarcando la ultima Frase

**Deidara**: y por que ese repentino interés por la chica?...

**Itachi**:….

**Deidara**: es que acaso te gusta? – pregunto con una sonrisa picara

**Itachi**: no seas tonto, si te mando para su habitación es para que la vigiles de Sasori…

**Deidara**: Que?

**Itachi**: quiero decir – algo sonrojado – que la vigiles, no valla a ser que escape y nos mate el líder por dejar escapar a nuestro Rehén

**Deidara**: mmm… creo que tienes razón

**Itachi**: Claro que tengo razón… bueno me voy adiós

Mientras en el cuarto de Sakura

Esta se encontraba sentada en la cama mirando al techo

**Sakura**: "Pero como voy a salir de aquí" – bajando la mirada a un punto del cuarto – "todavía no me recupero del todo para decir que voy a escapar destruyendo una pared… ellos son muy fuertes y no creo tener el suficiente poder para enfrentarlos a todos, ni siquiera se cuantos son…" – cerro los ojos – "ha como los extraño chicos… Naruto, Sai, Tsunade-sama, Ino, Hinata, Kakashi-sensei y…" – abrio nuevamente los ojos – "Sasuke"

Los ojos de Sakura amenazaban con llorar al recordar lo sucedido con Karin y las palabras de Sasuke, en eso recordó una canción que solía cantar ya que se sentía identificada con esta tomo aire y comenzó

**Sakura**:

Amor que me desgarras,

Que me partes de miedo,

Que a veces te me escapas,

Y de pronto no encuentro,

Amor de tantas dudas y remordimientos,

Que a veces me callo,

Que a veces me creo.

Amor que es tan letal como una puñalada,

Primero me hiere,

Después me desangra,

Amor esta locura que ha desesperado,

Amor es no tenerte,

Y no haberte olvidado.

Toda mi vida se apaga,

Mi mundo se ciega,

Amor es pedirte,

Y gritarte que vuelvas,

Que estoy de bajada,

Mi alma está en quiebra,

Hoy quiero pedirte y gritarte,

Que vuelvas amor,

Es decirte mi amor que vuelvas,

Por favor a que condena,

Y que dolor me has sentenciado.

A que condena,

Y que dolor me has sentenciado,

Amor eres tú la ver…

- Pero quien llora de esa forma – dijo entre risas mientras entraba a la habitación

**Sakura**: que no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar?

- mmm… no… por cierto tu debes ser Sakura, yo soy Deidara

**Sakura**: con que tú eres el hermano de la Descerebrada… quiero decir de Auki

**Deidara**: jajajajaja… veo que tienes un gran sentido del humor

**Sasori**: Buenas noches señorita Haruno perdone por haber entrado así – dijo este entrando a la habitación

**Sakura**: no… no hay problema – dijo un poco sonrojada al recordar el comentario que había hecho Kisame – solo dime Sakura, Sasori verdad?

**Sasori**: así es señorita… quiero decir Sakura

**Sakura**: y a que se debe su visita?

**Deidara**: solo pasábamos por aquí y escuchamos que alguien lloraba y decidimos ir a ver quien era y resultaste ser tu – dijo mientras colocaba una silla en el suelo y se sentaba al igual que el pelirrojo

**Sakura**: Hm… ¬¬ se supone que me tengo que reír? – dijo claramente molesta por el comentario

**Sasori**: no le hagas caso, Cantas muy bien Sakura

**Sakura**: tu crees? – algo avergonzada

**Sasori**: por supuesto, es mas continua no te interrumpiremos – y con esto el rubio también asintió

**Sakura**: (tomo aire)

Amor eres tú la verdad,

De mi tiempo,

Mi dulce, mi amado,

Mi casa, mi templo,

Mi amor, mi verdad,

Mi pasión, mi intención,

Mi secreto que viene,

Y que va con el viento,

Amor eres tú amar eres tú.

La noche y tus ojos,

Que son gotas de luz,

Y escucho tu voz,

Y te siento aquí,

Y te siento inundándolo todo oh…

Toda mi vida se apaga,

Mi mundo se ciega,

Amor es pedirte y gritarte que vuelvas,

Que estoy de bajada,

Mi alma está en quiebra,

Hoy quiero pedirte y gritarte que vuelvas.

Amor es decirte mi amor que vuelvas,

Por favor que soy un alma,

En plena muerte,

Un alma que condenas,

Y tú has sentenciado,

Un alma que de pena tú has crucificado,

Un alma que va,

Un alma que no está,

Un alma que se pierde en el vacío.

Toda mi vida se apaga,

Mi mundo se ciega,

Amor es pedirte y gritarte que vuelvas,

Que estoy de bajada,

Mi alma está en quiebra,

Hoy quiero pedirte y gritarte,

Que vuelvas,

Amor es decirte mi amor que vuelvas,

Por favor a que condena,

Y que dolor me has sentenciado.

A que condena,

Y que dolor me has sentenciado Mhmmm.

**Sasori y Deidara**: Bravo – aplaudiendo haciendo que la cantante se ponga igual que un cono de carretera

**Deidara**: cantas mejor que Thalia jajajajajaja

Ambos tenian que admitir que no cantaba nada mal

**Sakura**: ¬¬ no exageres

**Sasori**: Otra, Otra

**Sakura**: pero es que…

**Deidara**: vamos anímate una mas

**Sakura**: pero es que no tengo… - "que no tengo?" - … no tengo… no tengo una pista… si eso no tengo una pista de música para cantarles otra – dijo algo nerviosa esperando a que creyeran lo que acababa de decir

**Deidara**: pero si estabas cantando sin pista ¬¬

**Sakura**: "Cierto… rayos y ahora que digo" – pues… lo que pasa es que esa canción es la única que me aprendí al caletre y para las otras canciones tengo que escuchar su pista para acordarme de la letra

**Deidara**: mmm… ya veo

Sakura dio un suspiro de alivio

**Deidara**: pero eso puede arreglarse – dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Sakura

**Sakura**: que? O.o

Deidara no se de donde saco todo lo necesario para un Karaoke

**Sakura**: O.O

**Sasori**: O.O

**Deidara**: que? Siempre estoy preparado para todo – y pasándole el micrófono a Sakura – ahora ya no tienes ninguna excusa

**Sakura**: ya que

Dijo resignada sujetando el micrófono pero en eso tuvo una idea brillante

**Sakura**: Cantare con una condición

**Deidara**: cual?

**Sakura**: (con una sonrisa maliciosa) yo cantare si ustedes también cantan

**Deidara y Sasori**: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…?

**Sakura**: Así como lo escuchan esa es mi condición

**Deidara**: este… bueno… Hay mira la hora – dijo levantando un poco de la capa en la parte del brazo y viendola (**Yamni**: aunque no se en donde por que no tiene reloj, **Deidara**: sssh…, **Yamni**: lo siento Deidara o.o) – ya es muy tarde tenemos que irnos Sasori

Sasori solo asintió mientras Sakura tenia una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro

Deidara: bueno será para otra ocasión Adiós Sakura – y salio corriendo con todo lo que se había llevado y cuando digo todo realmente me refiero a todo…

Sasori: Adiós Sakura… DEIDARA SUELTAME – y como pudo cerro la puerta que ya tenia seguro (el seguro se pone por fuera) por si se escapaba de noche

**Sakura**: Esta gente esta mas loca cada día O.OU

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muy temprano en Konoha mas específicamente en la Oficina de la Hokage

**Tsunade**: Como que todavía no sabes nada de ella – dijo golpeando la mesa – no pudo haber desaparecido

- La he buscado en su casa, a que su amiga Ino, lleva 2 días sin presentarse a entrenar 3 con el día de hoy, sin mencionar que la e buscado por toda Konoha unas 5 veces y nada no hay señas de ella – dijo esto enumerando con sus dedos cada uno de los casos

**Tsunade**: Crees que le alla pasado algo?

- Realmente espero que no

**Tsunade**: Gracias Kakashi puedes ir…

De repente las ventanas se abren dejando entrar una fuerte brisa y para desconcierto de los presentes Itachi Uchiha entro por esta

**Itachi**: espero no interrumpir nada

**Itachi**: Kakashi tanto tiempo

**Kakashi**: que haces aquí Itachi?

**Itachi**: Tsunade que pasa te noto preocupada… acaso perdiste algo? O mejor dicho a alguien? – dijo ignorando la pregunta de Kakashi y sonriendo diabólicamente

**Tsunade**: maldito que hiciste con Sakura?

**Itachi**: yo no le he hecho nada… aun

**Tsunade**: que es lo que quieres?

**Itachi**: yo quiero tantas cosas pero para mi no quiero nada

**Kakashi**: ve al grano

**Itachi**: de acuerdo fui enviado para informarles que Sakura Haruno será propiedad de Akatsuki

**Kakashi y Tsunade**: Queeee…?

**Continuara……………………………**

**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo espero que les allá gustado muchas gracias por los Reviews tratare de poner la continuación lo mas pronto posible gracias a Zandy, Setsuna17, UchihaHannabi, Marlita-chan y Fanzutara por leer mi fic espero que no me abandonen y lo sigan leyendo**

**A Fanzutara si tengo pensado que Itachi le haga una escenita a Sakura pero mas adelante claro**

**Cuidence**

**Besos**

**Att:**

**Yamni**


	4. Quien eres?

**Este Fic es un intento de ITASAKU espero que les guste**

**Aclaraciones: **

- **Diálogos – **acciones depuse o antes del dialogo

_-"_pensamientos_"-_

- (comentarios míos)

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… El único personaje que me pertenece es Yuki

**En el capitulo anterior**

**Kakashi**: ve al grano

**Itachi**: de acuerdo fui enviado para informarles que Sakura Haruno será propiedad de Akatsuki

**Kakashi y Tsunade**: Queeee…?

**Capitulo IV**

**Quien eres?**

**Itachi**: como lo oyen, será propiedad de Akatsuki hasta que ustedes entreguen al Zorro de las nueve colas

**Tsunade**: no podemos hacer eso

**Itachi**: lo que puedo asegurarles es que no durara mucho allá les damos 2 semanas para decidir y dejenme decirles que de esas 2 semanas ya han transcurrido 3 días jejeje

**Tsunade y Kakashi**: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Itachi**: Adiós – dicho esto desaparece

**Kakashi**: que aremos…?

**Tsunade**: no lo se… Kakashi informa a los demás Jounin que hoy en la tarde se hará una reunión para discutir esto y que traigan a sus equipos… puedes retirarte

**Kakashi**: entendido - con un Puff desaparece

Mientras en Akatsuki

Sakura dormía placidamente cuando una presencia extraña entro a la habitación, se acerco a ella silenciosamente colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica, haciendo que esta despertara y tomara lo primero que tuviera a la mano para comenzar a pegarle

- hay oye pero que te pasa? – dijo cubriéndose de los golpes de la almohada

**Sakura**: Pero quien te crees que haces entrando a mi cuarto sin tocar y de paso me tomas del hombro que te has creído pervertido – pegándole con mas fuerza

- hay… que te pasa yo no soy ningún pervertido

**Sakura**: Auxilio sálvenme de este pervertido

En eso entran rápidamente Deidara y Sasori

**Deidara**: que su…cede O.O

Ambos se quedan observando como Sakura le caía a almohadazos a…

**Deidara y Sasori**: Hidan O.OU

**Hidan**: Sasori, Deidara gracias a Jashin que están aquí quítenme a esta loca de enzima

**Sakura**: a quien llamas loca pervertido – mientras le daba con más fuerza

**Sasori**: O.OU

**Deidara**: O.OU

Después de unos momentos lograron hacer que Sakura le dejara de pegar a Hidan que estaba muy molesto por el comportamiento de la chica

**Hidan**: pequeña mocosa debería matarte – murmuro mientras le mandaba una mirada de odio a esta

**Sasori**: ahora si nos dirán que fue lo que paso

Sakura y Hidan se pusieron ha hablar al mismo tiempo y no se les entendía ni pío

**Deidara**: muy bien, vasta ya hablara uno por uno

**Sasori**: Sakura nos dirás que fue lo que paso, por que le pegabas ha Hidan?

**Sakura**: por que entro a mi cuarto sin tocar y me tomo del hombro y si no me hubiera despertado quien sabe que me hubiera hecho ese pervertido

**Sasori**: eso es verdad Hidan?

**Hidan**: en parte si, solo coloque mi mano en su hombro para despertarla lo cual funciono

**Deidara**: y para que querías despertarla?

**Hidan**: no tengo por que decírselos

**Sasori**: habla – con un tono amenazador

**Hidan**: Oblígame – desafiando a Sasori

Y en menos de lo que Hidan o Sakura se lo esperasen este era amenazado por 2 Kunais justo apuntando en su cuello cortesía de Sasori y Deidara

**Hidan**: jeje… pierden… su tiempo… saben que soy inmortal – dijo esbozando una sonrisa

**Sasori**: tal vez – apretando un poco mas el Kunai en el cuello de este

**Deidara**: Pero de todos modos sentirás dolor – haciendo lo mismo que su compañero

Sakura no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, las dos personas que ella consideraba como sus amigos estaban en su habitación amenazando de muerte a uno de sus compañeros por haber entrado en su habitación y haberla despertado…

**Sakura**: "si esto lo hacen por que el no quiere hablar, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que me harán si me escapo de aquí… no puedo creer lo rápido que cambio la expresión de sus rostros de una alegre a una fría y… sádica me da miedo esas miradas me dan miedo… que puedo hacer será mas difícil salir de aquí de lo que pensé"

**Hidan**: esta bien… esta bien hablare – dijo con dificultad a causa de los Kunais

Estos retiraron los Kunais y escucharon atentamente

**Hidan**: la razon por la que vine fue por que el Líder desea hablar con ella

El pelirrojo y el rubio se quedaron mudos ante tal confesión, que quería su líder con esa chica, ni ellos mismos tenían el privilegio de ver a su líder a solas, solo lo veían cuando era una reunión general. Ambos voltearon a ver a Sakura que estaba tan o mas sorprendida que ellos t luego miraron a Hidan

**Sasori**: Cuando?

**Hidan**: Ahora

**Deidara**: para que?

**Hidan**: no lo se… mis órdenes son escoltar a la mocosa al salón de reuniones

**Sakura**: ¬¬x como llamaste

**Hidan**: de ninguna manera MOCOSA

**Sakura**: ¬¬X cállate

**Hidan**: como sea acompáñame – dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar

**Sasori**: estas segura que quieres ir Sakura?

**Deidara**: déjala que valla no puede huir de todos modos sabes que aquí es Si o Si no tienes muchas opciones

Sakura solo asintió y siguió a Hidan

Mientras en una parte del bosque de Konoha

**Itachi**: si sigo con este ritmo podré llegar en la noche – mientras saltaba de rama en rama – me pregunto si Deidara habra hecho lo que le pedi?

**Flash Back**

**Itachi**: de acuerdo te puedo pedir un favor?

**Deidara**: Claro por que no

**Itachi**: ve al cuarto de Sakura y sacale conversación de cualquier cosa, si quieres llevarte a Sasori no hay problema parece que ha Sasori le cae MUY BIEN a Sakura – dijo remarcando la ultima Frase

**Fin de Flash Back**

**Itachi**: parezco tonto… pero a mi que me importa si se lleva o no bien con Sakura eso es aunto de ambos

**Flash Back**

**Deidara**: y por que ese repentino interés por la chica?...

**Itachi**:….

**Deidara**: es que acaso te gusta? – pregunto con una sonrisa picara

**Itachi**: no seas tonto, si te mando para su habitación es para que la vigiles de Sasori…

**Deidara**: Que?

**Fin de Flash Back**

**Itachi**: "por que demonios abre dicho eso" – "no me interesa si entre ellos dos pasa algo… de todos modos… a ella parece interesarle mas el que yo" – pensó con un deje de tristeza para después reaccionar – "pero que diablo digo no me interesa en lo absoluto por mi pueden casarse… será mejor que ya deje de pensar en el asunto y concentrarme en llegar rápido"

En Konoha

Tsunade había citado a una reunión para discutir el asunto del secuestro de Sakura

**Tsunade**: la razón por la cual los llame fue por que Akatsuki tiene como Rehén a Sakura

**Todos**: Queeee…?

**Tsunade**: y dice que no nos la entregara hasta que entreguemos al Zorro de las 9 colas y solo tenemos 11 días para decidir que hacer después de ese lapso de tiempo no sabemos que cosas le harán

**Kurenai**: y que propone que hagamos?

**Gai**: no podemos entregarles a Naruto

**Tsunade**: lo que sugiero es mandar al equipo de Kakashi, al de Gai, al de Kurenai y al de Asuma a buscar la guardia de Akatsuki y rescatarla están todos de acuerdo

Todos: si

**Tsunade**: entonces ya escucharon ustedes – señalando a los equipos antes mencionados – mañana comenzaran la búsqueda de la organización deberán encontrarla y salvar a Sakura antes de que el limite de tiempo expire ahora retírense

Todos se fueron dejando a una muy preocupada Tsunade

**Tsunade**: tranquila Sakura te rescataremos

De vuelta en Akatsuki

**Hidan**: aquí es – dijo mientras habría las puertas – entra el líder te esta esperando

Sakura un poco dudosa se adentra al salón, este se encontraba sumergido en la oscuridad, cuando esta había dado unos cuantos pasos la puerta se cerró de repente y todas la antorchas se prendieron dando a revelar la presencia de alguien que se encontraba en el salón detrás de un escritorio haciendo estremecer un poco a Sakura

- tu debes ser la aprendiz de la Godaime no?

**Sakura**: y usted debe ser el que todos llaman el líder – dijo tratando de dar un efecto de misterio

- llámame solo Pein

**Sakura**: bueno 'Solo Pein' para que querías verme?

**Pein**: yo nunca dije que quería verte

**Sakura**: ah no? O.o

**Pein**: no, yo dije que quería hablar contigo

**Sakura**: muy chistosito ¬¬

**Pein**: tú empezaste

**Sakura**: ¬¬ aja… y como para que querías hablar conmigo?

**Pein**: quiero proponerte algo

**Sakura**: espero que no sea matrimonio ¬¬

**Pein**: tengo malos ratos pero no malos gustos

**Sakura**: Que me quisiste decir con eso ¬¬xxx

**Pein**: yo nada… además yo ya estoy casado

**Sakura**: y quien es la ciega?

**Pein**: ja ja ja muy graciosa ¬¬ - bien sigamos que me dices Sakura

**Sakura**: Habla…

**Pein**: te propongo que…

Horas después Hidan escolta nuevamente a Sakura a su habitación y esta llevaba la cabeza baja…

**Hidan**: que te pasa mocosa

**Sakura**: nada que te importe – sin levantar su mirada

**Hidan**: hn… como quieras…

La noche callo rápidamente en la guardia de Akatsuki y Sakura se encontraba en su cuarto durmiendo y alguien entra

- mmm… esta dormida – dijo mientras se acercaba mas – se ve tan linda cuando duerme "pero que coño estoy diciendo" – se queda mirándola – pero debo admitir que se ve… - mientras se iba acercando a su rostro y de repente Plass… recibe un golpe en la cara de parte de Sakura que estaba dormida pero debido a esto se despertó

**Sakura**: hay lo siento… - pero cuando vio de quien se trataba – ah eres tu entonces no importa – volviéndose a acostar

- hay eso me dolió – aun con las manos en la cara

**Sakura**: no tengo culpa de que tengas la misma maña de Hidan de entrar sin tocar antes Itachi

**Itachi**: estabas dormida y no te quería despertar

**Sakura**: hay pero que considerado eres… - dijo sarcásticamente – agradece que no te hice lo que a Hidan

**Itachi**: Hidan?... me puedes explicar que hacia el aquí?

**Sakura**: no es asunto tuyo – dijo incorporándose

**Itachi**: si, si lo es

**Sakura**: por que?

**Itachi**: pues por que tu eres…

**Sakura**: yo soy que?... – dijo con algo de intriga

**Itachi**: este… no me cambies el tema que hacia Hidan aquí y que le hiciste?

**Sakura**: tu fuiste el que cambio el tema ¬¬u y pues… no es de tu incumbencia

**Itachi**: Hn… como digas… ya me voy

**Sakura**: y quien te tiene agarrado?

**Itachi**: ¬¬

Y sale del cuarto

A la mañana siguiente se encontraban los Akatsukis en el Salón de Reuniones y en el centro de este se encontraban Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Yuki e Hidan

**Kisame**: que fastidio para que nos habrá citado tan temprano

**Hidan**: dijo que tenia algo importante que decirnos

Yuki se encontraba como siempre de garrapata con Itachi

**Yuki**: Itachi… que piensas que quiere decirnos – dijo mientras se abrazaba del brazo de este

**Itachi**: y yo que se no soy adivino – dijo mientras intentaba quitarse a la garrapata digo a Yuki del brazo – ya sueltame

**Deidara**: Yuki suelta a Itachi en este instante

**Yuki**: pero hermano…

**Deidara**: nada de peros

**Yuki**: hn – soltando a Itachi y haciendo pucheros

**Itachi**: gracias – dijo aliviado

**Sasori**: por cierto Deidara, Sakura no te dijo nada?

**Deidara**: de que?

Itachi al escuchar la sola mención del nombre 'Sakura' paro la oreja para escuchar

**Sasori**: Hidan me dijo que estaba muy rara después de lo de ayer

**Itachi**: "lo de ayer… pero que fue lo que paso?... Ella no me dijo nada"

**Deidara**: no, no me ha dicho nada, ni siquiera me hablo cuando le lleve la cena

**Sasori**: a mi tampoco me dijo nada cuando fui a verla esta mañana

**Itachi**: "Hn… que hacia este es su cuarto esta mañana si se supone que soy **YO** el **UNICO** que tiene autorización para ir a su cuarto a verla" - ¬¬

**Deidara**: te pasa algo Itachi? – mirando la expresión de este

**Itachi**: NADA

**Sasori**: pareciera que estuvieras molesto por algo?

**Itachi**: dije que no me pasa NADA – dedicándole una mirada fulminante al pelirrojo

**Sasori**: O.OU esta bien lo que digas

**Deidara**: O.OU

**Yuki**: O.OU – "pero por que Itachi se enfado de repente"

Después de mucho esperar sale Pein con alguien a lado

**Kisame**: Pero que demonios O.O… - mirando a la persona que había salido con Pein

**Hidan**: Como es Posible O.O

**Yuki**: Como…? O.O

**Deidara**: Cuando…? O.O

**Sasori**: Donde…? O.O

**Itachi**: Por que…? O.O

**Continuara…………………**

**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo espero que les allá gustado… XD…. Gracias a todos los que están leyendo este Fic, A Uchiha-no-Sakura, Setsuna17, Fanzutara, UchihaHannabi o Danjaganshi jejeje n.n, Yhoe Uchiha, muchas gracias por dejar sus Reviews ojala y la sigan leyendo… bueno hasta la proxima…**

**FELIZ AÑO 2008**

**Cuídense…**

**Besos…**

**Att:**

**Yamni**


	5. Revelacion

**Este Fic es un intento de ITASAKU espero que les guste**

**Aclaraciones: **

- **Diálogos – **acciones depuse o antes del dialogo

_-"_pensamientos_"-_

- (comentarios míos)

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… El único personaje que me pertenece es Yuki

**En el capitulo anterior**

Después de mucho esperar sale Pein con alguien a lado

**Kisame**: Pero que demonios O.O… - mirando a la persona que había salido con Pein

**Hidan**: Como es Posible O.O

**Yuki**: Como…? O.O

**Deidara**: Cuando…? O.O

**Sasori**: Donde…? O.O

**Itachi**: Por que…? O.O

**Capitulo V**

**Revelación**

Mientras en Konoha se encontraba el equipo 7 preparándose para salir cuando de repente les llega una visita no muy deseada mejor dicho no deseada

**Karin**: Hola chicos… hola Sasukito – dijo lanzándose encima de este

**Naruto**: Karin que haces aquí?

**Karin**: solo he venido a despedirme de mi Sasukito lindo

**Sai**: o.ou que cursi

**Karin**: no se por que tenemos que ir a rescatar a esa idiota

**Naruto**: no digas eso… Sakura es nuestra amiga

**Sai**: a demás si no la salvamos la pueden matar

**Karin**: amiga de ustedes, mi no es, además fue culpa de esa tonta por dejar que la secuestraran

**Naruto**: más tonta serás tú… Sakura es muy fuerte aunque tu no lo sepas

**Karin**: Ja… ella… pero si siempre a sido una carga para ustedes en mi opinión Akatsuki les izo un favor al llevársela y…

**Sasuke**: CIERRA LA BOCA KARIN… NO SABES LO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!!!!!!!! – dijo muy enojado

**Sai**: O.O

**Naruto**: O.O

**Karin**: Pero Sasuke…

**Sasuke**: PERO NADA… SABES…HUBIERA SIDO MEJOR QUE TE SECUESTRARAN A TI EN LUGAR DE SAKURA HAY SI ME HUBIERAN HECHO UN GRAN FAVOR

**Karin**: pero Sasuke porque me hablas así…?... acaso te gusta Sakura…?

**Sasuke**: SABES QUE…?...SI…SI MEGUSTA SAKURA… ESTOY ENAMORADO DE SAKURA… ME MUERO POR BESARLA… YA, YA LO DIJE… YO AMO A SAKURA HARUNO, YA ESTAS FELIZ

**Karin**: O.O

**Naruto**: O.O

**Sai**: O.O

**Kakashi**: O.O – este recién llegaba pero escucho a partir de 'si me gusta Sakura'

Karin había quedado en un estado de Shock al igual que el resto, ella nunca se imagino que Sasuke le diría eso y en su propia cara

**Kakashi**: Este… Bueno… Karin creo que debes irte Asuma te esta esperando – dijo saliendo del shock mientras se rascaba la nuca

**Karin**: si… Adiós – y desaparece

**Naruto**: O.O Teme!!!

**Sasuke**: Hn…

**Sai**: Nunca creí que le dijeras eso a tu novia

**Sasuke**: Hn…

**Naruto**: jeje… asi que te gusta Sakura – dijo acercandosele con una mirada picara

**Sasuke**: o////o

**Sai**: te lo tenías bien guardadito – haciendo lo mismo que Naruto y dándole golpecitos con el codo

**Sasuke**: o//////o

**Sai**: Oh… Sakura no tienes idea las ganas que tengo de besarte- dijo actuando como si fuera un actor de teatro

**Naruto**: Oh… Sasuke yo también pero te huele la boca a cloaca – dijo actuando igual que Sai pero imitando una voz y actitud femenina

Y se abrazaron

**Sasuke**: ¬///¬ x

**Kakashi**: O.Ou y yo que creía que Gai era el raro

**Naruto y Sai**: Sasuke y Sakura sentados en un árbol Besándose jajajajajajajaja- y se echaron a reír

**Sasuke**: CALLENCE O////OX

**Sai**: de acuerdo dejaremos de cantar la canción

**Sasuke**: Hn…

**Sai y Naruto**: Sasuke y Sakura juntos al fin y besándose a morir JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Sasuke**: O/////O NO QUE YA IBAN A DEJAR DE CANTAR

**Naruto**: si… dijimos que dejaríamos de cantar esa canción

**Sai**: pero nunca dijimos que no cantaríamos esta

**Sai y Naruto**: Sasuke y Sakura juntos al fin y besándose a morir JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Kakashi**: O.OU de donde sacan esas cosas? – dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca – bien es hora de irnos

**Sasuke**: Espere

**Kakashi**: Hm… que quieres

**Sasuke**: quien les informo sobre el secuestro de Sakura?

**Kakashi**: (entre cerro los ojos) tu hermano

**Sasuke**: Itachi…? Estuvo aquí…?

**kakashi**: Claro que fue Itachi o es que acaso tienes otro hermano…? Y pues… ayer

**Sasuke**: "Ese maldito de Itachi me las va a pagar, aprovechare de cumplir mi venganza"

**Kakashi**: ni siquiera lo pienses Sasuke

**Sasuke**: Ah…? o.o

**Kakashi**: nuestra misión es rescatar a Sakura no cumplir tu venganza

**Sasuke**: Pero como lo supo? O.o

**Kakashi**: Eres demasiado predecible – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

**Sasuke**: mira quien lo dice ¬¬

**Kakashi**: bueno ahora si nos vamos – y desaparecen

Volviendo a Akatsuki

**Kisame**: Pero que demonios O.O… - mirando a la persona que había salido con Pein

**Hidan**: Como es Posible O.O

**Yuki**: Como…? O.O

**Deidara**: Cuando…? O.O

**Sasori**: Donde…? O.O

**Itachi**: Por que…? O.O

**Pein**: Quiero presentarles a Sakura Haruno, ella es una ninja medico y formara parte de esta organización – dijo posando su mano en el hombro de Sakura mientras esta bajaba la mirada

**Kisame**: O.O – con la boca abierta

**Hidan**: O.O – con la boca abierta

**Deidara**: O.O – con la boca abierta

**Sasori**: O.O – con la boca abierta

**Itachi**: O.O – con la boca abierta

**Yuki**: se les va a salir la baba si no cierran la boca – dijo notoriamente molesta

**Kisame**: O.O – con la boca abierta ignorando el comentario

**Hidan**: O.O – con la boca abierta ignorando el comentario

**Deidara**: O.O – con la boca abierta ignorando el comentario

**Sasori**: O.O – con la boca abierta ignorando el comentario

**Itachi**: O.O – con la boca abierta ignorando el comentario

No solo ellos se habían quedado con la expresión de entupidos si no todos los hombres de la organización y era por que Sakura se veía extremadamente bien… ella estaba vestida con una ombliguera de tiritas negra que le quedaba ajustada a su cuerpo y en el centro de esta el símbolo de Akatsuki (una nube roja… creo que ese es el símbolo), unos pantalones de licra negro que le llegaban justo debajo de las rodillas con un cinturón de tela roja, guantes que dejaban al descubierto sus dedos (como los que usan los ciclistas) negros con rojo y unos zapatos negros

**Deidara**: Itachi… tienes unos gustos excelentes – le murmuro en el oído

**Itachi**: que quieres decir con eso?

**Deidara**: hay no te hagas el desentendido que se perfectamente que a ti te gusta Sakura

Itachi desvío la mirada algo sonrojado

**Kisame**: pero líder ella no esta calificada para ser un miembro de esta organización

Este comentario izo que Sakura levantara su mirada y mirara seriamente a Kisame

**Pein**: admito que le falta potencial, pero es una excelente estratega y sus Jutsus médicos nos ayudaran mucho y para mejorar su potencial he decidido asignarle a un maestro y un tutor

Hubo un repentino silencio en la sala

**Pein**: su maestro será….

Todos esperaban la respuesta, era tanta la tensión que podría cortarse con un cuchillo

**Pein**: Kisame…

**Sakura y Kisame**: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…? O.O

**Sakura**: T-T no por que tenia que ser el Pescado que habla

**Kisame**: T-T no por que de todos los miembros de esta organización tenía que ser yo el sensei de la mocosa

**Sakura y Kisame**: COMO ME LLAMASTE…? – dijeron muy enojados mirándose directamente a los ojos y de estos salia una especie de corriente que chocaban entre si

**Pein**: de acuerdo O.OU… y su tutor será Itachi

**Itachi**: O.O Yo…?

**Sakura**: noooo… el que esta atrás

Itachi se voltea lo que produce una gran gota en la cabeza de los presentes

**Itachi**: Tobi…?

Caida al estilo anime

**Sakura**: No tonto tu… o es que conoces a otro Itachi por aquí…?

**Pein**: Bien ya es suficiente se acabo la reunión… pueden retirarse… - mañana comenzaras tu entrenamiento – dijo dirigiéndose a Sakura

Sakura solo asintió y se disponía a retirarse cuando la tomaron de la mano

**Itachi**: por que lo hiciste…?

**Sakura**: hacer que…?

**Itachi**: unirte a Akatsuki

**Sakura**: eso no es asunto tuyo – dijo bajando su mirada – ya déjame en paz… no sabes cuanto te detesto… sueltame – dijo soltándose del agarre de este lo cual fue inútil por que este la tenia sujetada con mucha fuerza

**Itachi**: no quiero…

**Sakura**: eh…? o.o

Y sin previo aviso Itachi la jalo obligándola a caminar con el y esta no opuso resistencia

**Sakura**: "a donde piensa llevarme…? Por que… por que me siento así… siento como mi corazón late rápidamente por el solo hecho de que este sujete mi mano… será que a mi… no… no puede ser… a mi no me puede gustar el…a mi me gusta Sasuke… pero… me siento tan bien cuando estoy con el… ya vasta Sakura deja de pensar estupideces"

**Itachi**: "que es esta sensación… me siento bien… es una sensación calida… y me gusta sentirla… sera que es por que estoy sujetando la mano de ella… pero por que…?... no entiendo por que es solo con ella…"

Itachi había llevado a Sakura a su habitación (a la de el) y cuando entraron este cerro la puerta con llave…

**Sakura**: por que me trajiste aquí…?

**Itachi**: para que me cuentes por que estas en Akatsuki…?

**Sakura**: no lo are

**Itachi**: o si lo aras

Itachi acorralo a Sakura en la pared poniendo sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Sakura

**Sakura**: Itachi… - dijo muy sonrojada

**Itachi**: no te dejare ir hasta que me cuentes

**Sakura**: esta bien te contare…- bajando su mirada- veras lo que paso fue…

**Falsh Back**

**Pein**: te propongo que seas un miembro de Akatsuki

**Sakura**: QUEEEEEEEEEEEE….? O.O… y que te hace pensar que aceptare

**Pein**: no tienes opcion…

**Sakura**: que quieres decir con eso

**Pein**: muy facil… si aceptas ser un miembro de Akatsuki no matare ni a ti, ni a tus amigos

**Sakura**: y si no acepto…?

**Pein**: no matare…

**Sakura**: pues en ese caso me parece mejor esa…

**Pein**: ahn… - dijo negando con la cabeza – déjame terminar – mientras en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa maliciosa – si me dices que no, no te matare si es verdad pero yo nunca dije que no destruiría tu aldea

**Sakura**: queee…?

**Pein**: asies o te conviertes en mi subordinada o destruyo tu apreciada aldea… la decisión es tuya Sakura

**Fin de Flash Back**

**Sakura**: como ves no tuve opción – dijo mientras unas lagrimas corrían por su mejilla

Sakura se lanzo a lo brazos de Itachi y comenzó a llorar enterrando su cara en el pecho de este

Itachi no sabía que hacer o como reaccionar Sakura estaba abrazándolo mientras lloraba en su pecho… lo unico que pudo hacer fue abrazarla el tambien mientras que con una de sus manos le acariciaba su suave cabello rosa

**Itachi**: ya no llores por favor… no me gusta verte así

**Sakura**: eh…? – separándose un poco lo suficiente para ver el rostro de Itachi aun con lagrimas en sus ojos

**Itachi**: prefiero que me sigas odiando a verte llorar de esa forma – mientras que limpiaba las lágrimas de esta con la mano que anteriormente acariciaba sus cabellos de seda rosada

**Sakura**: Itachi… yo no te odio – dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras sus rostros se acercaban lentamente

Sakura cerro los ojos al igual que Itachi y sin perder más tiempo sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso que poco a poco se fue profundizando… Sakura pozo sus manos en el pecho de Itachi mientras este la tomaba de la cintura para acercarla mas a el… después de unos minutos ambos se separaron por falta d aire y se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos ninguno de los dos sabia que decir ambos estaban algo confundidos ya que nunca se imaginaron que terminarían besándose…

**Sakura**: debo irme – dijo separándose de Itachi para abrir la puerta con la llave que estaba en la mesita de noche y salio cerrando la puerta tras de si

Itachi todavía no caía en cuenta del por que había besado a Sakura…Mientras Sakura ya había llegado a su habitación donde cerro la puerta y se tiro en la cama a pensar lo que hace unos instantes había ocurrido con cierto Uchiha

**Sakura**: "por que… por que no me aparte de el… por que me sentí bien cuando el me abrazo… por que lo abrasé yo principalmente… se supone que a mi me gusta Sasuke" – y con esto cerro los ojos poniéndose olvidar lo sucedido aunque eso seria muy difícil ya que había sido su primer beso

A la mañana siguiente en el campo de entrenamiento de Akatsuki se encontraban Sakura y Kisame entrenando

**Kisame**: eres demasiado lenta – dijo esquivando con suma facilidad el golpe de la pelirrosa

**Sakura**: cállate – propinándole una patada

**Kisame**: ayer vi cuando Itachi y tu se fueron a su cuarto – dijo con una sonrisa picara – que estaban haciendo

La pelirrosa no pudo evitar el sonrojarse con el comentario de este

**Sakura**: solo estabamos hablando… - desviando la mirada – y además quien eres tu para espiarme

**Kisame**: Pues tu nuevo maestro…

**Sakura**: para mi desgracia ¬¬

**Kisame**: claro pero si fuera Itachi no dirías los mismo verdad…?

**Sakura**: por que lo dices…?

**Kisame**: vamos no te hagas que se que estas ENAMORADA de Itachi

**Sakura**: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….? O.O – dijo más roja que un tomate – pero por que demonios estas diciendo eso

**Kisame**: jejeje… te escuche a ti y a Yuki peleando por el

**Sakura**: Pues dejame decirte… QUE A MI NO ME GUSTA ITACHI…a mi me gusta otra persona

**Kisame**: así y quien es esa persona…?

**Sakura**: Sasuke Uchiha

- Quee…?... que acabas de decir…? O.O – dijo una persona que acababa de llegar pero que había escuchado parte de la conversación

**Continuara………………………..**

**Con esto concluye este capitulo espero que les allá gustado… quiero aclarar que no soy muy buena en las escenas románticas XD pero hago lo mejor que puedo jejeje… Gracias a Uchiha-no-Sakura, Setsuna17, Fanzutara, UchihaHannabi, Namine1993 y Marlita-chan por sus Reviews espero que sigan leyendo mi Fic… bueno hasta la proxima**

**Cuídense…**

**Besos…**

**Att:**

**Yamni**


	6. Despecho

**Este Fic es un intento de ITASAKU espero que les guste**

**Aclaraciones: **

- **Diálogos – **acciones depuse o antes del dialogo

_-"_pensamientos_"-_

- (comentarios míos)

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… El único personaje que me pertenece es auki

Cuando estén el la parte de los Chistes, aunque se suponía que era una sorpresa, imagínense las mímicas que hace cada uno

**En el capitulo anterior**

**Sakura**: Pues déjame decirte… QUE A MI NO ME GUSTA ITACHI…a mi me gusta otra persona

**Kisame**: así y quien es esa persona…?

**Sakura**: Sasuke Uchiha

- Quee…?... que acabas de decir…? O.O – dijo una persona que acababa de llegar pero que había escuchado parte de la conversación

**Capitulo VI**

**Despecho **

- acaso tu conoces a Sasuke…?

**Kisame**: no acabas de escuchar lo que dijo… vamos mocosa repítelo

**Sakura**: Itachi… yo…

**Kisame**: vamos díselo… dile que no lo amas… dile que amas a otro que no es nada mas y nada menos que su hermano

**Itachi**: "vamos… dilo no entiendo por que te cuesta tanto decirme en mi cara que amas a Sasuke"

**Sakura**: Yo…

**Itachi**: no tienes que decirme nada de todos modos no veo por que deba importarme que a ti te guste mi estupido hermano menor – dijo cerrando los ojos, cruzándose de brazos y recostándose en un árbol

**Kisame**: y por cierto que haces aquí Itachi…?

**Itachi**: como Tutor de la Señorita Haruno es natural que la supervise en su entrenamiento

**Kisame**: pero si tienes los ojos cerrados no podrás ver mucho no crees…?

**Itachi**: Hn…- sin prestarle mucha atención

El entrenamientos siguió por lo manos una 4 horas mas

**Kisame**: debo admitir que no peleas nada mal pero aun te falta mucho para llegar a mi nivel… puedes retirarte… mañana el entrenamiento será mas duro

Sakura camino en dirección a la puerta, pasando al lado del árbol donde se encontraba Itachi ninguno cruzo palabras y menos miradas solo sintieron sus presencias y se retira

Aunque no lo pareciese por Fuera Itachi estaba devastado por dentro, no podía creer lo que ella había dicho, en su pecho tenia un dolor demasiado grande y lo peor es que no sabía la razón

**Kisame**: Itachi… estas bien…? – dijo preocupado al ver que su amigo no se movía – estas muerto…? O.o

**Itachi**: Por que no debería estarlo…. Y Claro que estoy vivo Tonto

**Kisame**: no pues por si a las moscas…

Y ambos entran a Akatsuki

Sakura se baño, se vistió y se acostó

**Sakura**: "por que… por que no pude decirle nada, por que me costo tanto mantener la mirada fija en el… por que no pude decirle que amaba a Sasuke…?" – Sakura se sorprendió por lo que había pensado – amaba…?... será acaso que… ya no amo a Sasuke…?"

Toc toc

**Sakura**: adelante – sentándose en la cama

Se abre la puerta dejando ver a una persona de carne y hueso (no me vallan a decir que obvio por que al menos ya saben que no es Zetsu)

**Sakura**: Ah… eres tu… veo que ya aprendiste a tocar antes de entrar Hidan

**Hidan**: Ja Ja… no me hagas reír

**Sakura**: ni que te estuviera haciendo cosquillas

**Hidan**: ¬¬ Hn…

**Sakura**: y a que se debe tan desagradable visita…?

**Hidan**: pues… estaba aburrido y no tenia nada mejor que hacer – sentándose en el piso – así que vine a molestarte para que me entretengas

**Sakura**: que crees que soy Tu payaso…? ¬¬

**Hidan**: mmm… Si

**Sakura**: en ese caso que desea que haga – siguiéndole el juego a Hidan – "al menos así podré distraerme un poco"

**Hidan**: que tal unos Chistes… con ese sarcasmo debes ser buenísima en eso

**Sakura**: pues no exactamente… no te garantizo nada

**Hidan**: Supongo que es mejor que nada

- Podemos Unirnos también…?

**Hidan**: Claro… Pasen… Sasori, Deidara

**Sakura**: "y ha este quien le dio derecho de decidir por mi se supone que es mi cuarto… parece que de verdad me agarro de payasa" – pensó con un tic en el ojo – "Pues ya que… así podré despejarme un poco y quien sabe tal vez también me divierta"

**Deidara**: por que no salimos afuera

**Sasori**: suena bien que creen

**Sakura**: por mi esta bien

**Hidan**: entonces vamos

Mientras en el bar de Akatsuki se encontraban Kisame e Itachi tomando Tequila

**Kisame**: no deberías beber tanto

**Itachi**: Callate Kisame que yo hago lo que quiera – tomando su trago y sirviéndose otro

**Kisame**: el despecho te pego fuerte amigo – dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda

**Itachi**: Eso no te importa – ya por el vaso 17 bueno el 18 con el que se acaba de tomar

**Kisame**: "no debí decirle que fuera a ver el entrenamiento a escondidas para ver que decía ella sobre el"

**Flash Back**

**Kisame**: Itachi a ti te interesa esa chica no es verdad…?

**Itachi**: Hm…

**Kisame**: vamos puedes decirme te conozco y se que te interesa la Fastidiosa

**Itachi**: si… lo que digas Kisame – con algo de fastidio

**Kisame**: esta bien si te interesa mañana me toca entrenar a la chica y tratare de ver que me dice sobre ti… si te interesa puedes ir a escuchar lo que dice…

**Fin Flash Back**

**Kisame**: "yo y mi bocota… pero jamás imagine que le gustara tanto como para caer en tal depresión… que le hizo esa chica a Itachi…?... el nunca ha sido así… ni siquiera sabia que podía enamorarse"

**Itachi**: "Creí que si bebía el dolor se iría… pero no, me equivoque y lo peor es que no se por que me duele… no se por que demonios me siento asi… siento lastima por mi mismo…"

**Flash Back**

**Sakura**: Pues déjame decirte… QUE A MI NO ME GUSTA ITACHI…a mi me gusta otra persona

**Kisame**: así y quien es esa persona…?

**Sakura**: Sasuke Uchiha

**Fin Flash Back**

**Itachi**: "y todo por unas simples palabras… todo por esa Chica y SU ESTUPIDO AMOR POR SASUKE… PUES SI TANTO LO QUIERE QUE SE PUDRAN LOS DOS JUSTOS" – dijo bebiéndose su trago numero 19 – "seguiré bebiendo hasta que ese sentimiento se valla y sacarla de mi mente"– sirviéndose el 20

En una parte del patio de Akatsuki se encontraban Sakura, Hidan, Sasori y Deidara debajo de un árbol sentados en forma de circulo

**Hidan**: Empieza – refiriéndose a Sakura

**Sakura**: muy bien… había una vez un pollito levanto una pata, levanto la otra y que paso…?

**Sasori**: se cayo…?

**Sakura**: no se sento

Silencio por parte de todos

Sonido de grillos

**Sakura**: les dije que no soy buena con los chistes

**Sasori**: eso no importa Sakura…. Ahora es el turno de Deidara

**Deidara**: QUEEE…? Y por que yo T-T

**Sasori**: por que vamos con las agujas del reloj

**Hidan**: ya deja de lloriquear y comienza de una vez

**Deidara**: muy bien… como estamos con los animales les contare este:

Estaba un pollito en un ascensor y entra un sujeto muy alto

Y el pollito pregunta:

- Como te llamas…?

- Yo soy Von, James Von y tu como te llamas…?

- Yo soy llito, Po llito

**Sk, H, Ss**: jajajaja…

**Hidan**: mi turno:

Llega un pollito a la cantina y le pregunta al cantinero:

- Tiene Uvas?

El cantinero responde:

- No, no tengo

Se va el pollito y regresa al poco rato y pregunta lo mismo:

- Tiene Uvas?

El cantinero enfurecido contesta:

- No, y si me vuelves a preguntar, te clavo los pies al piso

Se va el pollito y a los 5 minutos regresa:

- Tiene Clavos?

- No

- entonces tiene uvas..?

**Sk, D, Ss**: jajajajajaja…

**Sasori**: me toca:

Dios estaba creando el mundo y les estaba poniendo nombre a los animales:

- Tú te llamaras Gallina, Tú te llamaras Caballo, Tú te llamaras Burro

Y siguió poniéndoles sus nombres y después el burro pregunta:

- Como me llamo yo…?

Y Dios contesta:

- Burro

Después de tres minutos más el burro pregunta:

- como me llamo yo…?

- Burro

Y así 5 veces mas le vuelve a preguntar:

- como me llamo yo…?

- Burro Idiota

Y el burro dice:

- yo ya me estaba aprendiendo el nombre y usted ahora me dice el apellido

**Sk, D, H**: jajajajajaja…

Volviendo al interior de Akatsuki se encontraba Itachi caminando por lo pasillos mejor dicho tambaleándose por los pasillos hasta que llego al frente de su habitación cuando esta apunto de entrar es interrumpido

- Hola… Itachi que te pasa

**Itachi**: nada gue te importe Iuki

**Yuki**: estas borracho pero que te paso… por que…?

**Itachi**: Sakura… guiero hablar con eia…

**Yuki**: por que…?

**Itachi**: eia tiene gue saber gue io la amo

**Yuki**: QUE..? O.O

**Itachi**: IO AMO A SAKURA… pero eia no me ama a mi eia ama a mi estupido hermano… gue no se gue le ve a ese imbecil

**Yuki**: pero yo te amo a ti

**Itachi**: Gue…? O.o

Y sin mas Yuki lo besa… Itachi no sabe que hacer pero por causa del alcohol o incluso por el despecho le corresponde y Yuki aprovechando la situación abre la puerta del cuarto de este y entran y bueno de hay ya mejor ni les digo que paso

Volviendo con Sakura y los demás ya llevaban varias rondas

**Hidan**: que les parece si decimos algunos mas abiertos me entienden no…

Deidara y Sasori asintieron

**Hidan**: comienza tu mocosa

**Sakura**: yo…? Pero de esos no se me

**Deidara**: no te creo

**Sasori**: no tiene nada de malo son solo chistes – dedicándole una tierna sonrisa

**Sakura**: esta bien – un tanto sonrojada por el gesto – pero es que no se me ninguno de esos

**Hidan**: cuando me refiero a abiertos quiero decir que son chistes que lleven… como te explico… mmm… Palabrotas, Groserías esas cosas

**Sakura**: Ah… Ok… así si

**Deidara**: por que…? que habías pensado…? – pregunto con una mirada picara y uniéndose el resto

**Sakura**: pues nada – avergonzada

**Deidara, Hidan, Sasori**: Segura…?

**Sakura**: que están pensando mentes cochambrosas

**Hidan**: nosotros…?... pos nada como crees… por cierto me contó un pececito por hay que Itachi te medio a su cuarto

**Deidara y Sasori**: OH……

**Sakura**: son unos mal pensados – mas roja que un tomate

**Deidara, Sasori, Hidan**: Nosotros…?...

**Deidara**: pero si no hemos dicho nada

**Hidan**: tu eres las es que mal pensando que nosotros estamos mal pensando

**Deidara, Sasori, Hidan**: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Sakura**: ¬.¬ yo no le veo lo gracioso… además ya es tarde y mañana me toca entrenamiento temprano

**Hidan**: ahora que lo mensiones el pescadito… quiero decir Kisame me dijo a mi que te dijera a ti que le dijeras a Itachi mañana que habia dicho el que le dijera a el Lider que se acordara de Decirle a quien el sabe lo que le iba a decir…

**Sakura, Deidara, Sasori**: Wath…? O.o

**Hidan**: en resumen que le digas a Itachi mañana que le recuerde al líder sobre el asunto

**Sakura**: que asunto…?

**Hidan**: Salía

**Sakura**: ¬¬x

**Sasori**: bueno nos vemos mañana

**Deidara**: y díganme cuando se podrá repetir esto

**Sakura**: no se… que les parece dentro de 2 días

**Hidan**: me parece bien nos vemos

Y todos se fueron a sus cuartos

A la mañana siguiente

**Itachi**: "pero que demonios" – penso al ver a la rubia que dormía a su lado – "hay pero que dolor de cabeza… no recuerdo nada será acaso que Yuki y yo…" - mientras se levantaba

Itachi observo como en su habitación estaba regada la ropa de el y la de la chica

**Itachi**: "no hay duda" – dijo comenzándose a poner los pantalones – "no recuerdo mucho solo recuerdo que me pase de tragos y…"

**Flash Back**

**Itachi**: Sakura… guiero hablar con eia…

**Yuki**: por que…?

**Itachi**: eia tiene gue saber gue io la amo

**Yuki**: QUE..? O.O

**Itachi**: IO AMO A SAKURA… pero eia no me ama a mi eia ama a mi estupido hermano… gue no se gue le ve a ese imbecil

**Yuki**: pero yo te amo a ti

**Itachi**: Gue…? O.o

Y sin más Yuki lo besa (y pues el resto lo dejo a su criterio)

**Fin Flash Back**

**Itachi**: "ya veo… así que eso fue lo que paso…supongo que haber oído eso me afecto mucho" – colocándose una mano en la cara – " y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que en verdad Amo a Sakura… por eso me molestaba cuando Kisame me decía lo bien que se la llevaba con Sasori… estaba celoso… y cuando ella dijo que amaba a Sasuke… mi mundo se vino abajo y…"

Toc toc

**Itachi**: mmm… quien sera…? – y va a abrir la puerta

**Itachi**: Sakura…

La chica se sonrojo al ver que Itachi no cargaba camisa

**Sakura**: este… yo… vengo a decirte que te acuerdes de decirle a Líder lo que le tienes que decir

**Itachi**: Hm… Gracias – estaba dispuesto a cerrar la puerta

**Sakura**: Itachi espera… yo… - mirándole los ojos

**Itachi**: que quieres – dijo mirándola fijamente

**Sakura**: sobre lo de ayer yo…

**Itachi**: Sakura quiero hablar contigo… - dijo tomándola de los hombros – "no se de que servirá decírselo pero siento que si no le digo lo que siento voy a explotar"

**Sakura**: O/////O que… que pasa Itachi…?

**Itachi**: yo…

- quien es Itachi…?

**Itachi**: Hay no…

**Sakura**: eh…? O.o… Yuki

**Continuara………………………**

**Lo dejo hasta aquí jejeje será en el próximo que continué, espero que les allá gustado gracias por seguir leyendo mi Fic, francamente no se extrañen si en este Fic hay Tragedia, Romance, Comedia, Horror, Misterio ya que son mis categorías favoritas jajajaja, una de mis fuentes de inspiración son las novelas, musicas y películas asi que no se extrañen si en cualquier parte hay un pedazo de una novela o película….**

**Gracias Namine1993, Setsuna17, Uchiha-no-Sakura, PuLgA, Marlita-chan, Fanzutara y Yhoe Uchiha por dejar sus Reviews espero que no me abandonen y sigan leyendo el Fic**

**A por cierto… AUXILIO… me tranque y no se como terminar la historia tengo 2 finales pero no se cual poner de uno Trágico y el otro… pues mas Trágico todavía… diganme cual les parece Trágico o mas Trágico dependiendo su respuesta el final que sobre lo dejo para otro Fic Muajajajajajaja**

**Cuidense…**

**Besos…**

**Att:**

**Yamni**


	7. Dolor

**Este Fic es un intento de ITASAKU espero que les guste**

**Aclaraciones: **

- **Diálogos – **acciones depuse o antes del dialogo

_-"_pensamientos_"-_

- (comentarios míos)

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… El único personaje que me pertenece es Yuki

**En el capitulo anterior**

**Itachi**: Sakura quiero hablar contigo… - dijo tomándola de los hombros – "no se de que servirá decírselo pero siento que si no le digo lo que siento voy a explotar"

**Sakura**: O/////O que… que pasa Itachi…?

**Itachi**: yo…

- quien es Itachi…?

**Itachi**: Hay no…

**Sakura**: eh…? O.o… Yuki

**Capitulo VII**

**Dolor**

Sakura no daba crédito a lo sus ojos veían, Yuki se había colocada a lado de Itachi vistiendo únicamente una sabana y sumo los hechos: Itachi con solo los pantalones puestos + Yuki con un traje muy poco peculiar Shock…

**Itachi**: Sakura… no es lo que piensas… o tal vez si pero… el punto es que yo no…

**Yuki**: Ah… Hola Sakura que sorpresa… - apoyándose en el hombro de Itachi – que estas haciendo aquí…?

**Sakura**: o.o yo solo vine para… yo solo vine para darle una información al Uchiha – dijo recuperando la compostura – perdón por haberlos INTERRUMPIDO ahora me retiro – safandose del agarre de Itachi

**Itachi**: Sakura espera…

**Sakura sin voltearse a mirar a Itachi**: que quieres – contesto fríamente

**Itachi**: no es lo que piensas… yo nunca… déjame que te lo explique yo solo…

**Sakura**: no necesito que me des explicaciones… es asunto tuyo lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tu NOVIA… me voy tengo entrenamiento con Kisame-sensei y ya se me hizo tarde – y se fue

**Yuki**: hay pero que caracterno crees que…

**Itachi**: Cállate – dijo mirandola con el Sharingan activado

**Yuki**: pero Itachi… que te pasa…?

**Itachi**: TU ME VAS A EXPLICAR AHORA MISMO QUE COÑO FUE LO QUE PASO ANOCHE…

Sakura llego al lugar de entrenamiento con paso lento y la mirada ensombrecida y en este Kisame la esperaba

**Kisame**: por que tardaste tanto venias en burro o que…?

**Sakura**:…

**Kisame**: Contesta

**Sakura**:…

**Kisame**: ahora resulta que te quedaste muda… aunque pensándolo mejor – con un semblante pensativo – eso no seria nada malo

**Sakura**:…

**Kisame**: muy bien no se que te pasa pero me importa un cerro comencemos con el entrenamiento

Sakura no se había movido de ese lugar

**Kisame con una expresión de extrañeza**: pero por que no me atacas…?

**Sakura**:…

**Kisame**: esta bien comenzare yo – y así dio comienzo el entrenamiento

Mientras en otra parte de akatsuki

**Itachi**: y bien… explicame – dijo muy seriamente y aun con el Sharingan

**Yuki**: explicarte que…? – ya estando vestida

**Itachi**: lo que paso anoche entre nosotros

Yuki: pues no se tu estabas pasado de copas y pedías hablar con ESTUPIDA ESA para decirle que… - Cayo momentáneamente

**Itachi**: la amaba… si eso lo recuerdo perfectamente

**Yuki**: y hasta donde recuerdas…?

**Itachi**: hasta que me tiraste en la cama y comenzaste a quitarme el pantalón

**Yuki**: o///o bueno… después comenzamos con los besos y las caricias y… bueno…después

**Itachi**: que paso… - interesado en la respuesta

**Yuki**:…

**Itachi**: CONTESTA… - tan impaciente que el Sharingan comenzó a girar

**Yuki**: Pues… Tu…

**Itachi**: mjum…

**Yuki**: te quedaste dormido

Caída al estilo anime de parte de Itachi

**Itachi**: y eso es todo… - con un tic en el ojo y una venita sobresaliente – tardaste tanto para decirme eso

**Yuki**: pero luego de que te acomode en la cama y me acosté a tu lado comenzaste a murmurar unas cosas

**Itachi**: que era lo que decía…?

**Yuki**: no entendía muy bien… era referido a un tal Sasuke

**Itachi**: mmm… ya veo – dijo levantándose – ahora fuera de aquí

Y como si la palabra de Itachi fuera divina salio de la habitación

**Itachi**:… - sentándose en su cama

**Flash Back**

**Sakura**: no necesito que me des explicaciones… es asunto tuyo lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tu NOVIA…

**Fin Flash Back**

**Itachi**: verga pero es que no pego una con ella… será mejor que valla a ver a Pein antes de que se haga mas tarde – dijo terminándose de vestir

De vuelta al lugar de entrenamiento ya llevaban bastante tiempo practicando pero Sakura no golpeaba solo se disponía a esquivar todo ataque que Kisame le mandase

**Kisame**: que te pasa por que no te defiendes… - lanzando un golpe que iba justo a la cara de la chica pero esta lo esquiva con facilidad bloqueando la patada que le había mandado el después de que ella esquivase el golpe – "pero que le pasa…?... hoy tiene una mirada diferente a la de ayer le habrá pasado algo" – dime una cosa por que estas triste acaso Sasuke te monto los cuernos – con una sonrisa de burla

Esto hizo que Sakura reaccionara y le diera un golpe y este lo esquivara

**Kisame**: y ahora por que estas molesta…? – Viendo como la expresión de la chica había cambiado a una llena de rabia – acaso dije una verdad o te hice recordar algo que no querías – dijo con la misma risa burlona

**Sakura**: Cállate – lanzándole una patada la cual paro con su antebrazo

**Kisame**: o es que acaso algo paso con Itachi…?

La gota que derramo el vaso… con una fuerza sobre humana golpeo el suelo provocando una griete que tomo desprevenido a un muy sorprendido Kisame del cambio tan repentino de actitud de la chica y evito el ataque por muy poco

**Kisame**: O.O

Sakura dio media vuelta y se retiro a su habitación

Mientras en otra parte de Akatsuki

**Itachi**: Líder he venido para…

**Pein**: si ya se para recordarme del asunto

**Itachi**: Y como va…?

**Pein**: pues… por ahora aun no se han dado cuenta asi que no hay nada de que preocuparnos

**Itachi**: Hn…

**Pein**: Espero que no le digas nada

Itachi asiente y se retira

**Pein**: no nos conviene que se entere – dijo colocando las manos sobre el escritorio y apoyando su cabeza en ellas

Sakura se encontraba en dirección a su cuarto cuando se tropieza con alguien pero como llevaba la mirada baja no se había percatado de quien era

**Sakura**: discúlpame… - dijo mirando hacia arriba – o.o

- Sakura

**Sakura**: Itachi… - dijo volviendo a mirar el suelo – permiso

**Itachi**: Sakura espera por favor – tomándola de muñeca – quiero decirte algo

**Sakura**: pues que lastima… yo no quiero escudarte – soltándose y comenzando a caminar

**Itachi**: Sakura por que ni me miras – dijo tomándola nuevamente y jalándola hacia el

**Sakura**:… - mirando hacia un lado – suéltame

**Itachi**: no hasta que me mires a la cara – tomándola del mentón obligándola a mirarlo – Sa-ku-ra

En los ojos de Sakura se encontraba unas pequeñas lágrimas que querían salir pero esta no se lo permitía

**Itachi**: Sakura… que te pasa…?

**Sakura**: nada que te importe…- dijo al fin liberándose y dándole la espalda

**Itachi**: por que estas llorando…?

**Sakura**: no estoy llorando… déjame en paz – y salio corriendo

**Sakura**: "soy una tonta no se siquiera por que lloro… Itachi es un Idiota… todos los hombres son iguales… no he conocido a alguno que sea un patán"

Sakura llego a su cuarto y se lanzo en la cama a llorar no sabia la razón pero no le había gustado haber visto a Itachi junto con esa…

Kisame habia llegado a donde se encontraba Itachi

**Kisame**: sabes que es lo que le pasa a la Loca…?

**Itachi**: a quien…?

**Kisame**: a Sakura

**Itachi**: por que lo preguntas…?

**Kisame**: pues por que… - y le contó a Itachi lo sucedido en el entrenamiento

**Itachi**: pues creo que me doy una idea de por que – y le relato lo sucedido esa mañana y su actual encuentro con Sakura

**Kisame**: Verga O.O

**Itachi**: crees que este…

**Kisame**: Celosa… pues claro hombre y déjame decirte que no solo celosa si no dolida

**Itachi**: y ahora que hago

**Kisame**: deja que pase el Tiempo

Ya habían paso 2 horas desde los acontecimientos ocurridos Sakura se encontraba boca arriba en su cama mirando al techo había pensado todo ese tiempo lo que le pasaba con el Uchiha y llego a una conclusión

**Sakura**: "me he enamorado de Itachi… pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde…el tiene a su novia… es increíble la suerte que tengo primero me gusta Sasuke este a pesar de saber de mis sentimientos hacia el nunca me correspondió, pero he sabido vivir con eso… con Itachi todo fue distinto con el pude a lo mejor haber tenido una oportunidad pero por estar confundida de mis sentimientos lo perdí y el ni siquiera sabe lo que siento por el… bueno yo no lo sabia hasta ahora"

Toc Toc

**Sakura**: Pase

- hola mocosa

**Sakura**: ah… hola Hidan… y ahora que quieres…?

**Hidan**: ya lo olvidaste…

**Sakura**: olvidar que…? – dijo sentándose

**Hidan**: me sorprende tu memoria ¬¬… hoy vamos a seguir lo recuerdas

**Sakura**: así ya me acorde…

**Hidan**: si hoy será el Karaoke

**Sakura**: QUEEEEEE…?

**Hidan**: asi es los chicos me dijeron que cantas muy bien… aunque lo dudo… pero decidi que eso seria

**Sakura**: y quien eres tu para decidir ¬¬

**Hidan**: Hidan mucho gusto

**Sakura**: ja ja ja… que chistoso

**Hidan**: bueno nos vamos…?

**Sakura**: a donde…?

**Hidan**: a la sal de audio visuales de Akatsuki

**Sakura**: tienen sala de Audio Visuales…?

**Hidan**: si te estoy diciendo que vamos para allá es por que si no crees, se encuentra en el mismo bar de Akatsuki

**Sakura**: y quienes estarán hay…?

**Hidan**: Pues… Deidara, Sasori, creo que Kisame, Itachi, Tobi, Yuki, Tu y yo

**Sakura**: y todos ellos van a participar también…?

**Hidan**: Claro será por sorteo

**Sakura**: como asi…?

**Hidan**: pues… censillo nosotros tendremos 2 botes con papelitos en uno estaran nuestros nombres y el otro los nombres de las canciones

**Sakura**: Ah….

**Hidan**: Eh….

**Sakura**: Ih….

**Hidan**: Oh….

**Sakura**: Uh…

**Hidan**: el burro sabe mas que tu

**Sakura**: ¬.¬ estas muy chistoso hoy

**Hidan**: jajajaja… si verdad, bueno vamos

Estando en el bar de Akatsuki ya todos estaban hay, ya iban a dar comienzo

**Hidan**: muy bien la primera persona que va a cantar es…

Sonido de tambores por parte de Tobi

**Continuara…………………………….**

**Bueno hasta aquí lo llego… espero que les allá gustado se que no es muy bueno pero no importa jejejeje XD de todos modos lo pienso terminar… **

**Informo de ante mano que ahora voy a durar mas tiempo en subir los Cap. Que faltan por que mañana comienzo las clases T-T y si acaso me dejen entrar en la red los fines de semana T-T y todo depende si no me toca Danza los fines TT-TT… bueno que mas da ya me las arreglare para terminar mi Fic…**

**Gracias a Setsuna17, Sukety Yagami y a Namine1993 por los Reviews espero que sigan leyendo mi Fic me gustaría que me dieran alguna sugerencias no se cualquiera Plis…!!!!!!**

**Por cierto Sukety Yagami muchas gracias de verdad me siento alagada jejeje XD nunca creí que te gustara tanto espero que no me abandones ni lo dejes de leer por 2 semanas T-T eso me pondría muy triste, y no te preocupes me estoy decidiendo por el final menos trágico…**

**Cuídense…….**

**Besos………**

**Att:**

**Yamni**


	8. Noche de Karaoke, Part I

**Este Fic es un intento de ITASAKU espero que les guste**

**Aclaraciones: **

- **Diálogos – **acciones depuse o antes del dialogo

_-"_pensamientos_"-_

- (comentarios míos)

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… El único personaje que me pertenece es Yuki

En el Karaoke al frente de la Tarima esta un televisor que es donde ven las letras cuando se coloca la pista

**En el capitulo anterior**

**Hidan**: muy bien la primera persona que va a cantar es…

Sonido de tambores por parte de Tobi

**Capitulo VIII**

**Noche de Karaoke part. I**

Los chicos estaban acomodados en dos mesas en la primera se encontraban Kisame, Yuki e Itachi y en la otra no muy lejos de la primera estaban Deidara, Sakura y Sasori todos sentados en el mismo orden en la que los anote y Hidan y Tobi en la tarima de Karaoke

**Hidan**: Deidara

**Deidara**: no por que T-T

**Hidan**: y la canción que tendremos la desgracia de escucharlo cantar es…

**Deidara**: ¬¬

**Hidan**: Psss… jajajajajajaja

**Sasori**: O.O de que te ries…?

**Hidan**: jajajaja… es que… es que… jajajajajaja

**Sakura**: vamos… habla de una vez

**Hidan**: jajaja… le toca cantar sin rezongar… Tobi por favor

Sonido de Tambores por parte de Tobi

**Hidan**: Me solté el Cabello de Gloria Trevi… jajajajajajajaja

**Deidara**: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE O.O

**Sakura**: jajajajajaja… esto estará interesante

**Deidara**: ¬.¬

**Sasori**: Vamos Dei podría ser peor

**Deidara**: que es peor que esto…? --

**Sasori**: que además de cantar tengas que actuar lo que diga la canción e imitar a la cantante

**Hidan**: mmm… no suena mal… Dei tendrás que hacer también eso que Dijo Sasori

**Deidara**: Gracias Sasori ¬¬

**Sasori**: no hay por que

Mientras en la otra mesa

**Kisame**: que aburrido

**Itachi**: Hn…

**Yuki**: ni que lo digas

**Kisame**: como rayos terminados metidos en esto…?

**Itachi**: Pues… Tu y yo habíamos venido al bar a beber un poco mientras hablábamos un rato y ella – señalando a Yuki – se nos pego como garrapata al perro

**Kisame**: Chicle al zapato

**Itachi**: mancha a la ropa

**Kisame**: una….

**Yuki**: si ya entendí ¬¬

Volviendo a la otra mesa

**Deidara**: no pienso cantar eso – cruzándose de brazos

**Sakura**: vamos anímate

**Deidara**: me niego

**Sasori**: por que no…?

**Deidara**: no pienso humillarme de esa manera

**Hidan**: entonces deberas cumplir una penitencia

**Deidara**: te escucho

**Hidan**: deberás besar a – mira maliciosamente para la primera mesa para luego decir con una gran sonrisa – Sakura

**Deidara**: Sakura…?

**Sakura**: eh… O.O

De repente Deidara se sintio observado y volteo a ver la primera mesa y trago saliva ya que desde esa mesa una mirada que digo que asesina se le era dedicada a este…

**Itachi**: "Ni se te ocurra Deidara"

Y como si el mencionado hubiera leído los pensamientos del Uchiha mayor miro nuevamente a Hidan

**Deidara**: Cantare

**Hidan**: jejeje… sabía que lo harías

Deidara se paro en la tarima y la pista comenzó a Sonar (Imagínense a Deidara imitando a Gloria Trevi)

**Deidara**:

Tú me hiciste sentir que no valía

Y mis lágrimas cayeron a tus pies

Me miraba en el espejo y no me hallaba – mientras se miraba en un espejo que quien sabe de donde lo Saco –

Yo era solo lo que tu querías ver...

Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de reina, - soltándose la cola –

Me puse tacones, me pinte y era bella - haciendo como chica

Y camine hacia la puerta te escuche gritarme – caminando como chica

Pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme...

Y mire la noche y ya no era oscura

Era de lentejuelas...

Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,

Por que se que soy fina por que todos me admiran,

Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,

Por que hago lo que pocos se atreverán,

Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,

Algunos con envidia pero al final,

Pero al final, pero al final, todos me amaran...

Tú me hiciste sentir que no valía

Y mis lágrimas cayeron a tus pies

Me miraba en el espejo y no me hallaba

Yo era solo lo que tu querías ver...

Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de reina,

Me puse tacones, me pinte y era bella – viéndose otra vez en el espejo para luego tirarlo y cayéndole a Tobi en la Cabeza

Y camine hacia la puerta te escuche gritarme

Pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme...

Y mire la noche y ya no era oscura

Era de lentejuelas...

Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,

Por que se que soy fina por que todos me admiran,

Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,

Por que hago lo que pocos se atreverán,

Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,

Algunos con envidia pero al final,

Pero al final, pero al final, todos me amaran...

Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de reina,

Me puse tacones, me pinte y era bella

Y camine hacia la puerta te escuche gritarme

Pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme...

Y mire la noche y ya no era oscura

Era de lentejuelas

**Todos**: O.O

**Deidara**:… - recuperando el aliento

**Todos**: jajajajajajajajajajajajaja…

**Deidara**: O////O

Todos estaban que se miaban por la actuación de Deidara.

Les daré una descripción por mesa en la mesa uno Kisame se agarraba el estomago, Itachi le daba golpes a la mesa y Yuki se había caído de la risa lo que provoco que los que estaban en esa mesa se rieran a un mas.

En la Otra Sakura y Sasori se abrazaban muertos de la risa, Hidan en el piso revolcándose y en otra parte

**Tobi**:

**Deidara**: Ya dejen de reírse

**Hidan**: es que… es que… jajajajaja

Ya estaban más tranquilos y Sakura se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba con Sasori

**Sakura**: o////o – mirando a Sasori

**Sasori**: n.n – la miro dedicándole una sonrisa y ninguno de los dos se habían soltado

Mientras en la otra mesa

**Kisame**: o.o Itachi que tienes…? – dijo mirando como su compañero miraba a la mesa de Sakura mientras estrujaba su capa hasta el punto de casi romperla

**Itachi**: ¬¬**xxxx** "Sueltala maldito….SUEL-TA-LA" – mientras seguía estrujando mas su capa

**Yuki**: o.ou

Volviendo a la otra mesa

**Hidan**: hay pero que LINDA PAREJA HACEN – lo dijo para que alguien lo oyera (cosa que logro exitosamente) y provocando que se soltaran

Cracks……

Itachi había roto un poco de su capa y miraba asesinamente a Hidan

**Sasori**: o///o que ridiculeces estas diciendo

**Sakura**: o///o solo somos amigos

**Hidan**: amigo ratón del queso

**Deidara**: ya deja de decir eso Hidan – sabiendo por que se lo decía… Itachi estaba apunto de lanzarse enzima del pobre Sasori – por que no seguimos

**Hidan**: de acuerdo – dando se cuenta de las intenciones del Rubio

Hidan se dirigió a donde se encontraban los potes y saco uno

**Hidan**: muy bien el siguiente en cantar es…

Silencio

**Hidan**: es… oye Tobi que paso – mirando hacia su compañero que aun se encontraba tirado en el suelo

**Tobi**:

**Hidan**: o.ou… bueno sin más el siguiente en cantar es… Itachi Uchiha

**Itachi**: O.O – SHOCK

**Hidan**: y la canción es… Corazoncito de Aventura

**Itachi**: Yo…

**Kisame**: vamos Itachi tu puedes

**Yuki**: si mi lindo y bello Itachi – abrazándolo

Este gesto no paso por desapercibido por la ojiverde que bajo la mirada

Itachi se levanta y va a la tarima y le colocan la pista

**Itachi**: esta canción se la dedico a una persona muy especial para mí

Deidara, Kisame, Hidan y Yuki se la agarraron en el aire, Sakura por su parte creyó que esa persona era Yuki lo que hizo que se sintiera una gran tristeza en su interior y Sasori se sentía en la nebulosa por que no comprendía de que hablaba Itachi (tan lindo e Ingenuo)

**Itachi**:

Mi corazoncito esta de luto por tu amor

Prendió dos velitas y te escribió una canción

Es un poco necio y se llena de complejos

Pero se cree tu dueño mira que imaginación...

No le digas a nadieee

Lo mucho que te quiero

Que soy un boemio loco

No se lo comente al pueblo...

No le digas a nadieee

Que tu vida es mi vida

Que me la paso imaginando

Esperando a tenerte conmigo

Que vaaaa...

CORO

Déjenme soñar

Que el corazoncito es mío mío mío mío mío

Déjenme soñaaaar

Yo soy el poeta en el penas y tú eres mi condena

Déjenme soñar

Que importa que en mi mente sea tu hombre tu no m correspondes

Déjenme soñaaar

Que el corazoncito es mío mío mío mamiii...no le digas a nadie

No le digas a nadieee

Lo mucho que te quiero

Que soy un boemio loco

No se lo comente al pueblo...

No le digas a nadieee

Que tu vida es mi vida

Que me la paso imaginando

Esperando a tenerte conmigo

Que vaaaa...

Así es el...

Así soy yo...

Estamos los dos falta de cariñito

Mi corazón vestido de negro

Te espera dormimos tan solitos...

CORO

Déjenme soñar

Que el corazoncito es mío mío mío mío mío

Déjenme soñaaaar

yo soy el poeta en el penas y tu eres mi condena

Déjenme soñar

Que importa que en mi mente sea tu hombre tu no m correspondes

Déjenme soñaaar

Que el corazoncito es mío mío mío mamiii...no le digas a nadie

Déjenme soñar

Que el corazoncito es mío mío mío mío mío

Déjenme soñaaaar

Yo soy el poeta en el penas y tú eres mi condena

Déjenme soñar

Mío mío mío el corazoncito es mío mío

Mío mío solo mío

Ay mío ay mío

Mío mío mío mío mío

Mío mío mío mío mío

Todos aplaudieron y mas de uno estaba sorprendido nunca creyeron que uno de los asesinos más sanguinarios de su organización pudiera cantar tan bien

**Hidan**: muy bien Itachi… veamos y el siguiente en cantar es…

Sonido de Tambores

**Hidan**: Tobi ya estas bien…?

**Tobi**: el mundo gira, gira, gira…

**Hidan**: no se ni para que te pregunto…? --u – muy bien el siguiente es…

Sonido de Tambores

**Hidan**: Sakura Haruno

**Sakura**: por que yo…

**Hidan**: y le tocara cantar… Por mi camino iré, original de High School Musical, cantada en español por Paulina Holguin

**Sakura**: o.o pero yo…

**Hidan**: sin peros… mocosa ven a cantar

**Sakura**: pero

**Deidara**: vamos anímate que puedes perder

**Yuki**: hay no que horror… saquen todas las cosas de vidrio

**Sasori**: por que…?

**Yuki**: no valla a ser que se rompan cuando ella cante

**Sakura**: ¬¬

**Deidara**: te equivocas Yuki aunque tu no lo creas Sakura canta muy bien

**Sasori**: eso es verdad

**Hidan**: Mocosa ve al escenario ahora

**Sakura**: y tu quien te crees para darme ordenes…?

**Hidan**: o cantas o penitencia

**Sakura**: cual seria mi penitencia

**Hidan**: darle un beso a Kisame

**Itachi**: ¬¬xxx

**Kisame y Sakura**: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…. Que asco Iuc…

**Sakura**: prefiero besar el trasero de una mula antes de besarlo a el

**Kisame**: prefiero volverme gay antes de besarla a ella – y todos los chicos lo miran raro – pero no estoy diciendo que lo soy

Todos: ah…

**Sakura**: esta bien cantare

Sakura resignada va a la tarima y comienza a Sonar la Pista

**Sakura**:

Lo que yo pienso te diré algo en nosotros no esta bien

Por hoy

El destino se cruzo, parece otra vez que nuestro plan de

Nuevo se cambio, y estas sin decir se que es lo mejor

Que puedo hacer

Vas a estar bien

Tendré que alejarme yo misma ser

Mi sitio no es este lo debes entender

Tal vez mi lugar yo encontrare

Al menos por hoy

Por mi camino iré

No quiero todo olvidar, pero fui a las nueves y volví a

Caer otra vez,

Otro color se hace gris, es difícil ver que todo aquí

Lento se esfumo

De aquí ya me voy se que es lo mejor que puedo hacer,

Vas a estar bien.

Tendré que alejarme yo misma ser

Mi sitio no es este lo debes entender

Tal vez mi lugar yo encontrare

Al menos por hoy

Por mi camino iré

What about us?

What about everything we've been thought?

Como confiar?

you know i never wanted to trust you?

Y que hay de mi?

What am i supposed to do?

Voy a extrañarte por siempre

Ill mis you

oooooooo

Tendré que alegarme y yo misma ser

Why you have to go?

Mi sitio no es ese

Lo debes entender

You onder stand

Tal vez mi lugar yo encontrare

Al menos por hoy

And your Anderstand

Por mi Camino ireeee

Tendré que alegarme y yo misma ser

Why you have to go?

Mi sitio no es ese

Lo debes entender

You onder stand

Tal vez mi lugar yo encontrare

Al menos por hoy

Por mi camino iré

Por mi camino iré

Por mi camino iré

**Todos** **menos Yuki**: Bravo… - mientras aplaudían

**Hidan**: valla en verdad no cantas nada mal Sakura

**Deidara**: excelente

**Sasori**: muy bien

**Kisame**: parece que al menos si sirves para algo

**Sakura**: ja ja ja me matas de la risa ¬¬

**Yuki**: presumida – murmuro por lo bajo

**Kisame**: muy bien el siguiente es…

**Hidan**: oye eso me toca a mi

**Kisame**: Pues ya no… además yo no estoy participando no valla hacer que te toque a ti y digas que es otro ¬¬

**Hidan**: ¬¬

**Kisame**: bueno como venia diciendo… el siguiente en cantar es…

Sonido de Tambores

**Kisame**: Sasori…

**Deidara y Sakura**: Oh… o.o

**Kisame**: y la cancion sera…

Más sonido de tambores

**Kisame**: Héroe de Enrique Iglesias

**Deidara y Sakura**: Ah…

**Hidan**: ya dejen de hacer eso

**Deidara y Sakura**: Por que…?

**Hidan**: por que molesta

**Deidara y Sakura**: Por que…?

**Hidan**: por que yo lo digo

**Deidara y Sakura**: Por que..?

**Hidan**: por que están hartando mi paciencia --xxx

**Deidara y Sakura**: Por que..?

**Hidan y Kisame**: YA VASTA USTEDES DOS

**Deidara y Sakura**: Por que..?

**Hidan**: hay ya olvidenlo Kisame continua

**Deidara y Sakura**: Por que..? – dijeron por ultima vez chocando sus manos

**Hidan**: ¬¬

**Kisame**: que mas voy ha hacer… sie el que tienen que continuar es Sasori

Sasori va a la Tarima suena la pista y comienza

**Sasori**:

Quiero ser tu héroe

Si una vez yo pudiera llegar

A erizar de frio tu piel

A quemar que se yo, tu boca

Y morirme allí después

Y si entonces

Temblaras por mí

Lloraras al verme sufrir

Ay sin dudar tu vida entera dar

Como yo la doy por ti.

Si pudiera ser tu héroe

Si pudiera ser tu dios

Que salvarte a ti mil veces

Puede ser mi salvación.

Si supieras

La locura que llevo

Que me hiere

Y me mata por dentro

Y que más da

Mira que al final

Lo que importa es que te quiero

Si pudiera ser tu héroe

Si pudiera ser tu dios

Que salvarte a ti mil veces

Puede ser mi salvación

Ahaa...

Déjame tocarte, quiero acariciarte

Una vez mas, mira que al final

Lo que importa es que te quiero

Si pudiera ser tu héroe

Si pudiera ser tu dios

Que salvarte a ti mil veces

Puede ser mi salvación

Quiero ser tu héroe

Si pudiera ser tu dios

Porque salvarte a ti mil veces

Puede ser mi salvación

Puede ser mi salvación

Quiero ser tu héroe...

**Todos**: O.O OH………………………… - y luego de la impresión aplaudieron

**Kisame**: sigamos el siguiente es…

**Sakura**: cantas muy bien Sasori

**Sasori**: gracias aun que no también como tu

**Itachi**: ¬¬ "Imbecil"

**Yuki**: si Sasori canta bien… pero mi bello y hermoso Itachi canta mucho mejor – dándole un beso en la mejilla a este

**Sakura**: ¬¬ "Coqueta"

**Deidara**: oigan por que no unimos las mesas

**Itachi y Sakura**: SI POR FAVOR – mirando a sus respectivos 'rivales'

**Deidara**: o.ou

**Kisame**: Hidan

**Hidan**: que…

**Kisame**: y su canción será… jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

**Deidara**: haber déjame ver – leyó el papelito – jajajajajaja

**Hidan**: dejen de rirse y diganme

**Deidara y Kisame**: jajaja… Rosalinda de Thalia… jajajajajaja

**Hidan**: me niego rotundamente a cantar eso

**Kisame**: tienes que hacerlo

**Deidara**: y tendrás que actuar como la cantante o si no penitencia

**Hidan**: cual seria…?

**Deidara**: mmm… déjame pensar… tendrás que darle un beso de lengüita a mi hermana

**Hidan y Yuki**: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Yuki**: primero muerta

**Hidan**: TT-TT preferiría tomar del agua del escusado y envenenarme antes de morir asqueado de esa forma y lo peor del caso es que no puedo morir

Deidara: entonces…

Hidan: Cantare…

Hidan se para en la tarima y comienza la pista

**Hidan**: (Imitando a una mujer, en el habla y actuando como un afeminado)

Cuando se tiene una razón,

Para amar intensamente,

Se descubre de repente,

Que por ti late más fuerte el corazón,

Hay cuando nos llama la pasión,

Nos hallamos frente a frente,

Para amarnos locamente,

Y entregarnos sin reservas al amor.

Coro

Hay amor quédate muy dentro,

Aquí esta tu Rosalinda para vivir en tus sueños,

Hay amor que me estoy muriendo,

Es esta tu Rosalinda que sólo quiere tus besos,

Rosalinda Rosalinda Rosalinda.

Hay beso a beso fui en la piel,

Me enamora suavemente,

Me devoras lentamente,

Desatando los secretos del placer,

Sólo tú sabes muy bien,

Embriagarme de locura,

Me seduces me torturas,

Con el roce de tus labios como miel,

En tus ojos tengo una razón para soñar,

Es una eternidad,

Sintiendo como el tiempo ya no existe junto a ti,

Me siento tan feliz cuando me llevas en tus brazos a la libertad.

Coro

Hay amor quédate muy dentro,

Aquí esta tu Rosalinda para vivir en tus sueños,

Hay amor que me estoy muriendo,

Es esta tu Rosalinda que sólo quiere tus besos,

Hay amor hay amor aquí esta tu Rosalinda,

Para vivir en tus sueños,

Esta locura que me tortura,

Porque te llevo muy dentro,

Hay amor hay amor es esta tu Rosalinda,

Que sólo quiere tus besos.

Si el amor me ha dado una razón,

Es para entregarte el corazón,

Y te digo hay amor hay amor,

Aquí esta tu Rosalinda para vivir en tus sueños,

Toma mi alma bebe mi cuerpo,

Que por tus besos me estoy muriendo,

Hay amor hay amor es esta tu Rosalinda,

Que sólo quiere tus besos,

Rosalinda Rosalinda Rosalinda,

Hay amor hay amor.

**Todos**: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…………………………

Si todos se habían reído con Deidara con Hidan se morían de la risa todos tenían lagrimitas en los ojos… Deidara y Kisame con un brazo por encima de su compañero se reían a mas no poder, Yuki estaba rojita parecía que le iba a dar un paro respiratorio, Sakura escondía su cara entre su brazo que estaba apoyado en la mesa mientras le daba golpes igual o hasta mas roja que Yuki, Itachi de la risa había caído recostado en la espalda de Sasori mientras este también se reía a carcajadas

**Hidan**: no le veo lo gracioso

**Deidara y Kisame**: Nosotros si… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Y así duraron un buen rato hasta que se acomodaron todos y recuperaban el aliento

**Kisame**: bueno el último papelito no tengo que decir quien es por que es más que obvio que le toca a la hermana de Dei y su canción será…

Sonido de tambores

**Kisame**: Ojos así de Shakira… después de esta canción comenzara la ronda en parejas o Tríos… De acuerdo

Todos asintieron

**Yuki**: ahora si escucharan a una verdadera profesional

**Sakura**: ¬¬ si como no

**Yuki**: Envidiosa

**Sakura**: Presumida

**Kisame**: Vasta ustedes dos… Garrapata por favor pasa a la tarima

**Yuki**: a quien llamas Garrapata

**Sakura**: a mi no fue

**Yuki**: ¬¬ que quieres decir

**Sakura**: Yo… nada

Yuki se fue a la Tarima colocaron la Pista y comenzó su patética interpretación de Shakira

(Recuerden el video de esta canción y lo que asía Shakira…? Traten de de imaginarla a ella haciéndolo a la machín berra)

**Yuki**: esta canción se la dedico a mi bello y hermoso Itachi

**Itachi**: ò.ô eh…

**Sakura**: ¬¬

**Yuki**:

Ayer conocí un cielo sin sol

Y un hombre sin suelo

Un santo en prisión

Y una canción triste sin dueño

Ya he ya he ya la he

Y conocí tus ojos negros

Ya he ya he ya la he

Y ahora si que no

Puedo vivir sin ellos yo

Le pido al cielo solo un deseo

Que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir

He recorrido ya el mundo entero

Y una cosa te vengo a decir

Viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut

Fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur

Y no encontré ojos así

Como los que tienes tú

rabboussamai fikarrajaii

fi ainaiha aralhayati

ati ilaika min haza lkaaouni

arjouka labbi labbi nidai

Viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut

Fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur

Y no encontré ojos así

Como los que tienes tú...

Ayer vi pasar una mujer

Debajo de su camello

Un rió de sal un barco

Abandonado en el desierto

Ya he ya he ya la he

Y vi pasar tus ojos negros

Ya he ya he ya la he

Y ahora si que no

Puedo vivir sin ellos yo

Le pido al cielo solo un deseo

Que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir

He recorrido ya el mundo entero

Y una cosa te vengo a decir

Viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut

Fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur

Y no encontré ojos así

Como los que tienes tú

rabboussamai fikarrajaii

fi ainaiha aralhayati

ati ilaika min haza lkaaouni

arjouka labbi labbi nidai

Viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut

Fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur

y no encontré ojos así

Como los que tienes tu x(2)

Le pido al cielo solo un deseo

Que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir

He recorrido ya el mundo entero

Y una cosa te vengo a decir

Viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut

Fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur

Y no encontré ojos así

Como los que tienes tú

**Todos**: O.O – sin palabras ósea no cantaba mal pero tampoco cantaba bien y su interpretación como Shakira francamente había sido un fiasco pero después comenzaron a aplaudirle

**Kisame**: muy bien después de esta espantosa interpretación de Shakira damos comienzo a la segunda ronda y la primera cancion es Your are the Music in me de High School Musical y la pareja que lo cantara sera……

**Continuara………………………**

**Hasta aquí lo dejo espero que les allá gustado probablemente suba el siguiente el martes por ser dia del maestro no tengo clases, se que no es muy bueno pero ni importa gracias espero que no me abandonen, no dejen de leer el Fic**

**Gracias a Setsuna17, Suteky Yagami, Namine1993, Yhoe Uchiha por los Reviews espero que sigan leyendo mi Fic**

**Respuesta de los Reviews**

**Setsuna17: Muchas Gracias espero que sigas leyendo mi Fic n.n**

**Suteky Yagami:… jejejeje lo siento pero me encanta dejar las cosas en la que considero yo la parte mas buena… jejeje… me gusta tu idea la verdad es que no había pensado que pasaría después con Sasori y Sakura… pues si TT-TT ya comencé clases y ya el Viernes tengo 3 exámenes y 2 Trabajos que entregar y aparte comienzo danzas el Miércoles aunque de eso no me quejo mucho que suerte tienes de tener vacaciones yo quiero vacaciones otra vez TTT-TTT… Gracias por seguir leyendo mi Fic.**

**Namine1993: jajajaja me alegra que te guste y Tranqui tu solo sigue leyendo y tal ves llegue ese momento jejeje…**

**Yhoe Uchiha: jajajaja… no te preocupes se como te sientes TT-TT yo también comencé y estoy mas que full de trabajos y exámenes y bueno llevo 2 votos a favor del final menos tragico jejeje… espero que sigas leyendo mi Fic y Gracias por leerlo jejeje**

**Cuidence……………**

**Besos……………**

**Att: Yamni**


	9. Noche de Karaoke, Part II

**Este Fic es un intento de ITASAKU espero que les guste**

**Aclaraciones: **

- **Diálogos – **acciones depuse o antes del dialogo

_-"_pensamientos_"-_

- (comentarios míos)

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… El único personaje que me pertenece es Yuki

En el Karaoke al frente de la Tarima esta un televisor que es donde ven las letras cuando se coloca la pista

**En el capitulo anterior**

**Todos**: O.O – sin palabras ósea no cantaba mal pero tampoco cantaba bien y su interpretación como Shakira francamente había sido un fiasco pero después comenzaron a aplaudirle

**Kisame**: muy bien después de esta espantosa interpretación de Shakira damos comienzo a la segunda ronda y la primera cancion es Your are the Music in me de High School Musical y la pareja que lo cantara sera……

**Capitulo IX**

**Noche de Karaoke part. II**

**Kisame**: Sasori…. Y…

**Itachi**: "que no sea Sakura, que no sea Sakura"

**Yuki**: "por favor que sea Sakura, que sea Sakura"

**Kisame**: Sakura Haruno

**Itachi**: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" --

**Yuki**: "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" n.n

**Sasori**: vamos – ofreciéndole la mano a Sakura mientras se levantaba

**Sakura**: claro – aceptando la invitación

**Itachi**: ¬¬ hay si que caballeroso

Ambos subieron a la tarima y la pista sonó, aun se estaban sujetando de la mano

**Sakura**:

Na na na na

Na na na na yeah

You are the music in me

You know the words "Once Upon A Time"

Make you listen? There's a reason.

When you dream there's a chance you'll find

A little laughter or a happy ever after

**Sakura y Sasori**:

Your harmony to the melody

It's echoing inside my head

**Sakura**: A single voice

**Sasori**: (Single voice)

**Sakura**: Above the noise

**Sasori**** y Sakura**: And like a common thread

**Sasori**: Hmm, you're pulling me – mientras la miraba a los ojos

**Sakura**:

When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong

**Sasori**:

Oh, you are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us

**Sakura**: And it's brought us here because

**Sakura y Sasori**:

Because you are the music in me

Na na na na

**Sasori**:(Ohh)

**Sakura y Sasori**:

Na na na na na

Yeah yeah yeah

**Sakura**: (Na na na na)

**Sakura y Sasori**: You are the music in me

**Sakura**: It's like I knew you before we met

**Sasori**: (Before we met)

**Sakura**: Can't explain it

**Sasori**: (Ohh ohh)

**Sakura**: There's no name for it

**Sasori**: (No name for it)

**Sakura y Sasori**:

I'm saying words I never said

And it was easy (so easy)

Because you see the real me (I see)

As I am.

You understand

And that's more than I've ever known

**Sakura**: To hear your voice

**Sasori**: (Hear your voice)

**Sakura**: Above the noise

**Sasori**: (Ohh ohh)

**Sasori y Sakura**:

And no, I'm not alone

Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)

When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)

You are the music in me

It's living in all of us

And it's brought us here because

You are the music in me

Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)

We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)

Connected and real

Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)

You are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na

You are the music in me

When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)

I know that we belong (We belong)

You are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us

It's brought us here because (Here because)

You are the music in me

Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na

You are the music in me – quedando cara a cara (como Troy y Gabriella al final de esta canción)

**Sasori**: (Yeah)

Todos menos una persona que me imagino deben saber quien es aplauden

Itachi estaba que botaba humo por los oídos

**Itachi**: "Están demasiado cerca… Sasori eres hombre muerto" – mientras su sharingan se activaba – "y por que COÑO no le suelta la mano"

**Hidan**: oye Itachi debes tranquilizarte un poco – le dijo en el oído al ver que este estaba a punto de lanzarse encima del pobre Sasori

**Itachi**: ¬¬xx PoR qUe Lo DiCeS… YO ESTOY PERFECTAMENTE TRANQUILO NO SE DE QUE RAYOS ME HABLAS – dedicándole una mirada de odio a este

**Hidan**: o.ou si tu lo dices

Sakura se soltó de Sasori y ambos se fueron a sentar quedando Sasori en medio de Sakura e Itachi

**Itachi**: ¬¬xx

**Sasori**: te pasa algo Itachi..? – pregunto viendo que este tenia el sharingan activado y por alguna razón lo miraba a el

**Itachi**: xx¬¬xx NO… POR QUE LO DICES…?

**Sasori**: no… no por nada jejeje – risita nerviosa

**Kisame**: la siguiente pareja cantara… - viendo el papelito – Déjame Gritar del grupo Kudai y la pareja que lo cantara será….

Sonido de Tambores

**Kisame**: Hidan y…… Deidara

**Hidan y Deidara**: Por que yo… T-T

**Kisame**: o penitencia…?

**Hidan y Deidara**: Cual…?

**Kisame**: que se besen ustedes dos – con una sonrisa de malicia

**Hidan y Deidara**: Primero muerto… deja de hacer eso… deja de hablar al mismo tiempo que yo… ya vasta

**Kisame**: cállense los dos y díganme que deciden jeje

**Hidan y Deidara**: Cantar… ¬¬

Ambos se dirigen a la tarima suena la pista y comienzan

**Deidara**:

Recuerdos que llevo en la piel

En noches frías del ayer

Tú sombra, que amo mi fe

No existe un nada que perder.

**Hidan**:

Solo quiero ver la noche pasar,

Y en su oscuridad

Y entre los infiernos (Amor)

Solo quiero en tu mirada acabar

Ser la luz del Tiempo.

**Deidara y Hidan**:

Déjame Gritar (No hay vuelta atrás)

La vida Matar (Que importa ya)

Voy a Comenzar (Quiero Gritar)

Llegar hasta el final.

Déjame volar (Sin regresar)

No voy a llorar (Solo gritar)

Ir a comenzar (Puedo Cantar)

Ir hasta el final,

Que nada ya nos pueda alcanzar.

**Hidan**:

Recuerdos, mil sueños

Que se apagaron con el sol

**Deidara**:

Sin nadie, sin nada

Que me ilumine el corazón.

**Hidan**:

Solo quiero ver la noche pasar,

Y en su oscuridad

Y entre los infiernos (Amor)

Solo quiero en tu mirada acabar

Ser la luz del Tiempo.

**Deidara y Hidan**:

Déjame Gritar (No hay vuelta atrás)

La vida Matar (Que importa ya)

Voy a Comenzar (Quiero Gritar)

Llegar hasta el final.

Déjame volar (Sin regresar)

No voy a llorar (Solo gritar)

Ir a comenzar (Puedo Cantar)

Ir hasta el final,

Que nada ya nos pueda alcanzar. (Bis todo el coro)

**Todos**: jajajajajajajaja

**Deidara**: no es justo T-T

**Hidan**: por que siempre nos toca hacer voces de Chica T-T

**Kisame**: por que lo hacen muy bien jejeje además también canta un hombre

**Hidan**: si pero de toda la canción canta 2 líneas y es mucho

**Deidara**: si y esas por lo menos las cante yo jajajaja

**Hidan**: no te burles de mi sufrimiento T-T

**Kisame**: bueno ya vasta sigamos… la siguiente canción es… Somos Tu y yo de Chery y Victor (los de la novela somos tu y yo) y la pareja será… Itachi y……..

**Itachi**: "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura"

**Sakura**: "YO,YO,YO"

**Yuki**: "que no sea la cerebro de chicle, que no sea la cerebro de chicle"

**Kisame**: Yuki

**Itachi y Sakura**: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO T-T"

**Yuki**:"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

Yuki se va corriendo a la tarima mientras Itachi va con ella de muy mala gana les colocan la pista y la Garrapata se le guinda del brazo

**Itachi**: (mirando a Sakura cosa que esta se dio cuenta)

Se que te vi, solo una vez…

Y con tu magia pude comprender.

Que junto a ti... siempre estaré…

Y aunque me esquives se que

Te encontraré.

**Yuki**:

Te descubrí, más de una vez...

Y con tu voz tan dulce me ilusione.

Tanto cantar, tanto escribir,

Y ahora sé que todo era por ti.

**Itachi**: Siento miedo...

**Yuki**: De que tú no seas verdad.

**Itachi**: Que seas un sueño...

**Yuki**: Y deba despertar.

**Itachi**: Una promesa de amor nunca se debe cambiar.

**Yuki e Itachi**: Estamos juntos tú y yo, hasta el final.

Somos tú y yo, hasta el final,

Nada ni nadie nos separaran.

Somos tú y yo, hasta el final,

El tiempo nunca nos cambiara,

Somos tú y yoooo.

**Itachi**:

Llegaste a mí, y ahora sé,

Que fuiste siempre la que yo espere.

**Yuki**:

Que estás aquí, y aquí estaré,

Sintiendo esto por primera veeez...

**Itachi**:

Te descubrí, más de una vez,

Y con tu voz tan dulce me ilusioneee.

**Yuki**:

Tanto cantar, tanto escribir,

Y ahora se que todo era por ti...

**Itachi**: Siento miedo...

**Yuki**: De que tú no seas verdad.

**Itachi**: Que seas un sueño...

**Yuki**: Y deba despertar.

**Itachi**: Una promesa de amor nunca se debe cambiar.

**Yuki e Itachi**: Estamos juntos tú y yo, hasta el final.

Somos tú y yo, hasta el final,

Nada ni nadie nos separaran.

Somos tú y yo, hasta el final,

El tiempo nunca nos cambiara

**Yuki**: Y tengo miedo que esto llegue al finaaal,

**Itachi**: ven y apóyate en mí, eso no pasará..

**Yuki**: Y si no soy suficiente igual lo voy a intentar..

**Itachi**: Tu amor me basta y me sobra eso no cambiará..

**Yuki e Itachi**: Estamos juntos tú y yo, hasta el final.

Somos tú y yo, hasta el final,

Nada ni nadie nos separaran.

Somos tú y yo, hasta el final,

El tiempo nunca nos cambiara

Somos tú y yo

(somos tú y yooo)

Siempre tú y yo

(siempre tú y yoooo)

Somos tú y yo

(somos tú y yooo)

Siempre los dos.

Somos tú y yoo

(somos tú y yooo)

Siempre los dos

(Siempre tú y yoo)

Somos tú y yoo

(Somos tú y yoo)

Siempre los dos

Somos tú y yo, ahhhahh.

Somos tú y yo

Somos tú y yoooooo

Aplausos por parte de todos Itachi aun no dejaba de mirar a Sakura y esta también lo miraba a el mientras Yuki se la pasaba lanzando besos a los que según ella eran sus admiradores (si como no ¬¬ mas bien le aplaudían a Itachi)

Kisame: muy bien la siguiente canción es… Angelito de Aventura… y la pareja que lo cantara será…

Sonido de Tambores…

**Kisame**: Deidara y… Sakura

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, subieron a la tarima y la pista comenzó a sonar

**Deidara**:

Hasta en mi sueño,

Tu deseos intente yo complacer.

Por ti la luna alcance,

Y en mi jornada un angelito me encontré

Me vio muy triste,

Supo que perdí la fe.

En mi sueño no veo rostro,

Solo lo escuchaba hablar.

Me daba cátedra de amor y al escuchar.

Ansiosamente le empezaba a reclamar,

Cual es la clave para que me puedas amar.

Primero me dijo, que es un pecado

Pensar solo en ti.

Segundo, que no puedo ni debo

Aunque quiero, dar la vida por ti.

Tercero, que mi destino en el amor

Corre peligro, me advierte de ti.

Y cuarto, que un esclavo en el amor,

Le pisotean el corazón

Y aquel que ama,

Pero no demuestra to' el cariño

Se prepara para un dismiss

**Sakura**: (ahora era ella la que miraba a Itachi y este le devolvía la mirada)

El amor es lo más raro que ha podido existir.

Quien de ti se enamoro

Lo más probable, no le pones atención.

Y a otra persona le das una flor

Una poesía, entregas tu corazón.

Si ocurre una desilusión,

Pierdes esencia y la fe en el amor.

**Deidara**:

Esta noche quiero volver a sonar,

A ver si aprendo algo más.

Y que me salga ese angelito, tan divino,

Que me ha venido a aconsejar.

It's only a dream, Romeo..

Wake up!

We nasty!

Primero me dijo, que es un pecado

Pensar solo en ti.

Segundo, que no puedo ni debo

Aunque quiero, dar la vida por ti.

Tercero, que mi destino en el amor

Corre peligro, me advierte de ti.

Y cuarto, que un esclavo en el amor,

Le pisotean el corazón

Y aquel que ama,

Pero no demuestra to' el cariño

Se prepara para un dismiss.

**Sakura**:

El amor es lo más raro que ha podido existir.

Quien de ti se enamoro

Lo más probable, no le pones atención.

Y a otra persona le das una flor

Una poesía, entregas tu corazón.

Si ocurre una desilusión,

Pierdes esencia y la fe en el amor. (X2)

**Deidara**:

Y llora guitarra, llora…

Aventura

Todos aplaudieron pues les había encantado la canción, ni Sakura ni Itachi habían roto el cruce de sus miradas, mientras que Deidara saltaba de gusto por que al fin le había tocado cantar como hombre mientras que Hidan se sentía cada vez peor

**Kisame**: continuemos… la siguiente canción será Tu y yo de calle ciega y la cantara… Sasori y Deidara

**Hidan**: jajaja… que lindo se van a ver cantando esa canción los dos juntitos

**Deidara**: Callate…

Ambos subieron a la Tarima y colocaron la pista, Deidara se acerco al oído de Sasori para murmurarle algo a lo que Sasori asintió

**Deidara**: esta canción queremos dedicársela a una persona muy especial para nosotros

**Sasori**: que no solo es nuestra compañera o una amiga

**Deidara y Sasori**: Si no que también es una hermana para nosotros… Sakura esta canción es para ti

**Sakura**: o///o

**Itachi**: ¬¬

**Yuki**: ¬¬

**Deidara**:

Dentro de lo sencillo y lo corriente

Entre un mundo de gente y estas tú...

Una mirada tierna, sin ínfulas de reina

Pues sabes que no tienes sangre azul...

Y un poco más normal de lo normal

Humilde, cariñoso y entregado

Constante y luchador

Yo creo en el amor

Aunque por mala suerte no ha llegado

**Deidara y Sasori**:

Así eres tú...

Que buscas en las cartas y en el cielo (yo!)

Creo que construimos un destino (tu!)

Miras la belleza en un espejo (yo!)

Yo encuentro la belleza si te miro

Yo, vivo entre abogados y papeles

Aunque los sentimientos no se escriben

Soy solo un ser humano

Topados por defectos

Y entras en el momento perfecto

Tú y simplemente tú, tan solo tú

Exactamente como te describo

Hay tú, la que no esconde nada

Detrás de una fachada

Creada en solo joyas y vestidos

Yo, que muy difícilmente me enamoro

Contigo todo ha sido diferente

Esto no lo había vivido

Parece que cupido! (pido!)

Me flecho eternamente...

**Sasori**:

No necesitas un carro elegante

Para pasear las calles de la vida

Y una casa gigante

Para ser importante

Pues no te importa lo que muchos digan...

Pero se adelanto mi corazón

Y en un espacio te hizo una mansión

Donde posiblemente, te mime tiernamente

Porque aquí vivirás por siempre...

**Deidara y Sasori**:

Así eres tú...

Que buscas en las cartas y en el cielo (yo!)

Creo que construimos un destino (tu!)

Miras la belleza en un espejo (yo!)

Yo encuentro la belleza si te miro

Yo, vivo entre abogados y papeles

Aunque los sentimientos no se escriben

Soy solo un ser humano

Topados por defectos

Y entras en el momento perfecto

Tú y simplemente tú, tan solo tú

Exactamente como te describo

Hay tú, la que no esconde nada

Detrás de una fachada

Creada en solo joyas y vestidos

Yo, que muy difícilmente me enamoro

Contigo todo ha sido diferente

Esto no lo había vivido

Parece que cupido! (pido!)

Me flecho eternamente...

Calle Ciega, may, tocando corazones...

Sentimentales...

Daniel y Jeyn

Pónganle bachata

Esto es melodía...

Pa' los románticos de hoy en día

Somos diferentes

Y a la misma vez tan parecidos

Yo no dejo de soñar contigo

Tu también sientes lo mismo

Y te quedaras conmigo

Tú y simplemente tú, tan solo tú

Exactamente como te describo

Hay tú, la que no esconde nada

Detrás de una fachada

Creada en solo joyas y vestidos

Yo, que muy difícilmente me enamoro

Contigo todo ha sido diferente

Esto no lo había vivido

Parece que cupido! (pido!)

Me flecho eternamente...

**Sasori**:

Tú y yo solo somos 2 enamorados

Viviendo en esta calle...

Calle Ciega, kwon...

Calle Ciega...

Todos: Bravo……………………….. – de verdad habían cantado muy bien

A Sakura le había gustado mucho lo que habían dicho los chicos antes de la canción… se sintió querida por ellos… querida por alguien… pero no podemos decir lo mismo de Itachi este no le habia agradado lo que Sasori había dicho al final de la Canción

**Kisame**: para agilizar mas la cosa diré las 2 ultimas canciones y quienes las cantaran… la primera es Ella y yo de Aventura y Don Omar y la cantara….

**Continuara…………………………**

**Espero que les allá gustado y si no pues tratare del que siguiente sea mejor… lo hubiera alargado un poco mas si no fuera por las Clases T-T no me dio tiempo de terminar de escribirlo jejeje pero al menos conseguí donde hacerle el corte jejeje XD**

**Gracias Clau Hatake, Nelly Chan, setsuna17, Namine1993 y Yhoe Uchiha por los Reviews espero que sigan leyendo mi Fic**

**Cuídense….**

**Besos……….**

**Att: Yamni**


	10. Como?

**Este Fic es un intento de ITASAKU espero que les guste**

**Aclaraciones: **

- Diálogos – acciones depuse o antes del dialogo

-"pensamientos"-

- (comentarios míos)

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… El único personaje que me pertenece es Yuki

En el Karaoke al frente de la Tarima esta un televisor que es donde ven las letras cuando se coloca la pista

**En el capitulo anterior**

A Sakura le había gustado mucho lo que habían dicho los chicos antes de la canción… se sintió querida por ellos… querida por alguien… pero no podemos decir lo mismo de Itachi este no le había agradado lo que Sasori había dicho al final de la Canción

**Kisame**: para agilizar mas la cosa diré las 2 ultimas canciones y quienes las cantaran… la primera es Ella y yo de Aventura y Don Omar y la cantara….

**Capitulo X**

**Como…?**

**Kisame**: Sasori e Itachi

**Deidara**: O.O hay no

**Hidan**: jejeje esto se va a poner bueno

**Yuki**: O.O siento pena por Sasori

**Kisame**: esto será entretenido

**Itachi**: "Perfecto me tocara cantar con el palillo de fósforo, Hm… pero que creo que aprovechare esto…"

**Sasori**: "No se por que tengo el presentimiento de que esto no me va a gustar"

Ambos se levantan pero al momento que Sasori pasa aun lado de Itachi este le mete el pie y casi se cae

**Itachi**: Ups… perdón… es que no te vi

**Sasori**: Descuida

Ya estaban en la tarima y la pista comenzó a sonar

**Sasori**: Ella y yo

Dos locos viviendo una aventura castigada por Dios

Un laberinto sin salida donde el miedo se convierte en amor

Somos su marido, ELLA Y YO – esto último lo dijo más alto debido al pisotón que sintió

**Itachi**: Mi esposa y yo

Igual que ustedes compartimos en la vida un eterno amor

La dama perfecta, toda una belleza, ella es mi inspiración

SOMOS FELIZ ELLA Y YO, ELLA Y YO. – lo ultimo lo remarco

**Sasori**: Amigo ella y yo

Solos nos vemos a escondidas para ahogar esta prohibida pasión

Y aunque tiene dueño, yo solo tengo un sueño, ser su protector

Somos su marido, ella y yoo.

**Itachi**: Oye Don lucha por amor! – alzando su mano en forma de puño y 'accidentalmente' dándole en la quijada a Sasori

**Sasori**: No me aconsejes en tu posición!

**Itachi**: Quizás su marido no mande en su corazón!

**Sasori**: No sabes quien es victima en esta confusión.

**Itachi**: Oye mi pana lucha por amor!

**Sasori**: No, no me aconsejes en tu posición.

**Itachi**: Quizás su marido no mande en su corazón!

**Sasori**: No sabes quien es victima en esta confusión.

**Itachi**: Mi esposa y yo, somos felices,

Dos almas matrices, se lo que es el amor,

Por eso te entiendo y aunque sea casada no te alejes por temor,

No lo hagas Don, oh no no nooo.

**Sasori**: Amigo ella y yo, teníamos claro que era una locura esta relación,

Pero la carne nos llamaba, y la cama nos hacia una invitación,

A solo hacer el amor.

Itachi: ay ya te explique, cuando hay personas que

Se aman el amor tiene que vencer,

Y ya el marido entiende que perdió su hembra,

Ahora es tu mujer, no pueden ganar los tres.

Y te repito lucha por amor

**Sasori**: No me aconsejes en tu posición!

**Itachi**: Quizás su marido no mande en su corazón!

**Sasori**: No sabes quien es victima en esta confusión.

**Itachi**: No seas tan tonto lucha por amor! – dándole una fuerte palmada a Sasori en la espalda que para ser sincera sonó de lo lindo

**Sasori**: No… me aconsejes en tu posición! – con dificultad para hablar debido al golpe

**Itachi**: Quizás su marido no mande en su corazón!

**Sasori**: No sabes quien es victima en esta confusión.

AMIGO pido perdón yo nunca te falle,

Me traicionaron las ganas de volverla a ver,

Y aunque todavía no puedo creer,

Lo que este amargo encuentro me hizo comprender

Pues tu también llegaste a ese lugar,

Donde tantas veces yo la fui a buscar,

y aunque no es fácil lo que voy a hacer

Admitiré que salí con tu mujer

Salí con tu mujer

**Itachi**: QUE? – (digamos que Itachi lo tomo como una revelación así que esta parte le salio perfecta)

**Sasori**: Salí con tu mujer

**Itachi:** No, yo no estoy creyendo esto

**Sasori**: salí con tu mujer

**Itachi**: No no

**Sasori**: Salí con tu mujer

**Itachi**: (dándole una cachetada Bien Fuerte a Sasori)

Que te perdone Dios, yo no lo voy a hacer,

Los perdí a los dos y a la misma vez, - mirando con rabia a Sakura -

Ya que todo era mentira cuando ella me decía

Que se iba pa Puerto Rico a vacaciones con su amiga,

Me mintió, tu y ella en una cama, haya en Bayamo,

Quizas en Isla Verde o Carolina, cuantos hoteles ensució,

Tu también, los odio a los dos. – señalando con un dedo acusador a Sasori

**Sasori**: Oye entiende

Que yo soy quien mas sufro con todo esto,

Me mata el dolor – sobandose la mejilla

**Itachi**: Fue una traición

**Sasori**: Perdí un amigo por la tentación

Perdooon

**Itachi**: ADIOS!!

**Todos**: OO

Después de un rato aplaudieron se habian quedado con la boca abierta por lo que recién habían visto… prácticamente Itachi Jodio a Sasori (bueno en realidad eso fue lo que hizo)

**Itachi**: jejeje… oye creo que me pase… es que me deje llevar – con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro

**Sasori**: Claro… no te preocupes Itachi

Mientras en las mesas

**Deidara**: OO a eso es lo que yo llamo una guerra disimulada

**Hidan**: si pero la guerra de uno solo por que Sasori no tiene ni idea de por que lo golpeo

**Kisame**: el debe creer que no fue intencional

**Yuki**: que ingenuo – y todos asintieron a lo dicho por la garrapata

**Kisame**: muy bien… para elegir la ultima pareja será por votación comenzaremos por las Chicas Quien creen que canto mejor… comienza tu Sasori

**Sasori**: yo no soy Chica ¬¬

**Kisame**: no tonto que elegiremos cual de las Chicas canto mejor ¬¬

**Sasori**: así…si… bueno para mi la que mejor canto fue Sakura

**Deidara**: por supuesto Sakura

**Hidan**: odio admitirlo pero la Mocosa canto mejor que la imitación barata de Deidara

**Yuki**: a quien llamas imitación barata ¬¬x

**Hidan**: Pues a ti que no es obvio

**Yuki**: ¬¬X

**Kisame**: ya… continúo yo y la cabeza de Chicle canto mejor

**Sakura**: ¬¬ jajaja… me vas hacer orinar

**Kisame**: para eso existen los baños

**Sakura**: ¬¬

**Itachi**: sigo yo…

**Yuki**: si Itachi lindo dígales a estos tontos quien canto mejor

**Itachi**: Sakura

**Yuki**: ven para que apren… QUE O.O

**Kisame**: Cállate sigues tu

**Yuki**: pues obvio que yo ósea yo canto de lo mejor… yo soy la numero 1

**Sakura**: si pero de atrás pa lante

**Todos menos Yuki**: jajajajajajajaja

**Yuki**: ¬¬

**Kisame**: y tu a quien escoges enana

**Sakura**: ahora soy enana… ese es nuevo… ya no soy mocosa…

**Hidan**: si lo sigues siendo

**Sakura**: cierra la boca Hidan… a ver donde iba así… cabeza de Chicle ahora soy enana que sigue acaso chichón de piso

**Kisame**: pues no es mala idea – dijo pensando

**Sakura**: olvídalo me elijo a mi

**Kisame**: bueno creo que es mas que obvio quien gano… ahora vamos a ver quien de los chicos canto mejor… todos en el mismo orden

**Sasori**: pues… -

Pero su atención y la de los demas menos la de Sakura y Yuki que se mandaban miradas entre odio por parte de Yuki y Triunfo por parte de Sakura fue desviada a cierta persona que tenia cara de 'si no me eligen a mi será lo ultimo que harán' que hizo que todos tragaran pesado su saliva

Todos menos las Chicas y obvio la persona de la mirada: GLUP

**Sasori**: bueno… yo digo que Itachi fue el mejor nnU

**Deidara**: si… si tienes razón Itachi canto súper nnU

**Hidan**: yo elijo a Itachi nnU

**Kisame**: Itachi nnU

**Itachi**: YO

**Yuki**: Sasori ¬¬

**Itachi**: ¬¬x

**Sakura**: Pues… no se… todos cantaron bien

**Kisame**: pero debes elegir a uno ¬¬

**Sakura**: no puede ser nulo

**Hidan**: NO ¬¬

**Sakura**: esta bien entonces… Itachi

**Kisame**: muy bien entonces la pareja será Sakura e Itachi y cantaran Tu de Kudai

**Sakura e Itachi**: o////o por que esa…?

**Kisame**: por que es la mejor para cerrar con broche de Oro por que…? Hay algún problema…?

**Sakura e Itachi**: no para nada

Ambos fueron a la Tarima y la pista sonó

**Sakura**: (mirando tiernamente a Itachi) – (si… ya se sabia la canción)

No puedo olvidarte, no puedo no pensar en ti

Tu voz, tus ojos, tu mirar/ tu sonrisa que no esta

**Itachi**: (mirando a Sakura de igual forma que ella lo mira)

Que daría por tenerte/ conmigo un segundo mas.

**Itachi y Sakura**: Daría todo por saber/ Que también piensas en mi

**Itachi**: Y aunque el viento te alejo/ y tu cara ya no este

Y me quede frente al mar/

**Sakura**: tan solo como un pez

**Itachi**: Ojala que al despertar/Trates de pensar en mi

Como yo no te olvide/

**Sakura e Itachi**: Y es que...

"Tu...eres todo para mi/ todo lo que tengo Yo.

Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo

Tu si es que pueden(s) entender

Yo jamás te dejare

Aunque trates de alejarte de mi..."

**Sakura**: Si estoy loco/ Que me importa

De alguna forma voy a hacer/ Que me devuelvan de una vez

Una tarde Junto a ti

**Itachi y Sakura**:

Una risa, una foto/ Una película después

Y una mañana te diré

Como duele el corazón

**Itachi**: De solo pensar que estas

Escondida en un Rincón

Preguntándote por que?.

**Itachi y Sakura**:

"Tu...eres todo para mi/todo lo que tengo Yo.

y sin ti no seguiré viviendo

Tu si es que pueden(s) entender

Que jamás te dejare

Aunque traten de alejarte de mi..."

"Tu... eres todo para mi/ todo lo que tengo Yo.

Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo

Tu si es que pueden(s) entender

Que jamás te dejare

Aunque traten de alejarme de mi..."

Yo no te olvido, Yo no te olvido, Yo no me olvido de ti...

"Tu...eres todo para mi/ todo lo que tengo Yo.

**Sakura**: Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo

Tu...

Todos menos Yuki: BRAVO…………

**Kisame**: bueno eso fue todo por hoy mañana podremos seguir ahora cada quien a su cuarto – y se va

Todos poco a poco se fuero y solo quedaron el la tarima Sakura e Itachi que aun no se dejaban de mirar

**Itachi**: Sakura…

**Sakura**: m…

**Itachi**: puedo hablar contigo

**Sakura**: supongo

Itachi la llevo a un pasillo y se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie

**Itachi**: Sakura… puedo preguntarte algo…? – dijo recostándola en la pared con ambas manos en los hombros de la pelirosa

**Sakura**: eh…?

**Itachi**: que sientes por Sasori…? – pregunto así sin anestesia

**Sakura**: pues… solo siento un profundo cariño por el… así como el dijo el y Deidara son como mis hermanos a pesar que no tenemos mucho tiempo conociéndonos… por que la pregunta…?

**Itachi**: que hay entre tu y Sasuke…?

**Sakura**: O.O – SHOCK

**Itachi**: responde que hay entre tu y mi hermano – pregunto algo alterado realmente quería saber

**Sakura**: nada que te importe – dijo bajando la mirada

**Itachi**: no digas que no me importa… … Claro que me importa

**Sakura**: por que te debería de importar – levantando la voz y liberándose del agarre de este – que yo sepa yo no soy tu NOVIECITA para que me estés interrogando sobre mi relación con otros chicos

**Itachi**: Yuki no es mi novia

**Sakura**: ah no…? Y por que te acostaste con ella… ah no me digas… ella es solo un juguete para ti… típico… TODOS LOS HOMBRES SON IGUALES…

**Itachi**: yo no me acosté con ella

**Sakura**: ah no… entonces que estaban haciendo…? Francamente no creo que probándose ropa por que ni ella es chico ni tú una chica o por lo menos eso creo

**Itachi**: que vas hablar tu… estas aquí por que te secuestre… no tienes ningún sentido… aparentas a vista de todos que te gusta Sasori… luego me dices que es tu hermano… después dices que te desvives por mi hermano y ni siquiera eres capaz de decir que hay entre ustedes dos…

**Sakura**: si te hace feliz ENTRE SASUKE Y YO NO HUBO NADA… YA ESTAS FELIZ

**Itachi**: Que…?

**Sakura**: como lo oyes Sasuke nunca me presto atención… yo siempre estuve enamorada sola… nunca le guste siempre pensó que era una molestia…

**Itachi**: Sakura

**Sakura**: listo… estas feliz ahora… por que no te vas de nuevo a acostar con la novia tuya a perdón con tu juguete

**Itachi**: YO NO ME ACOSTE CON ELLA

**Sakura**: ah no entonces responde lo que hacías por que estoy segu… - no pudo terminar de hablar

Itachi la estaba besando, Sakura no duro mucho en corresponderle… ambos habian deseado repetir ese beso desde aquella ves… luego lentamente se separaron

**Itachi**: Sakura… tengo que decirte algo… yo – pero fue interrumpido por un miembro de la organización

**Akatsuki**: Itachi

**Itachi**: que pasa…?

**Akatsuki**: están atacando la base

**Itachi**: Que…?

**Continuara………………….**

**Hasta aquí lo dejo lo iba a poner mas largo pero no me dio tiempo tengo un record mientras escribía esta capitulo hice un tríptico, un informe y una investigación jejeje… bueno espero que les allá gustado y que lo sigan leyendo**

**Gracias Cari-sama, Lady Marilyn, Yhoe Uchiha, Kelly-Chan, Uchiha-no-Sakura, Namine1993, AbrilAries7, UchihaHannabi, Marlita-Chan y Suteky Yagami por los Reviews de verdad se los agradesco espero que sigan leyendo mi Fic por cierto Hannabi no estoy enojada jejeje.. n.n .**

**No contesto bien los Reviews por que estoy trabajando bajo la presión de mi padre T-T si puedo en el siguiente los contesto…**

**Cuidense……….**

**Besos………….**

**Att: Yamni**


	11. No es Posible

**Este Fic es un intento de ITASAKU espero que les guste**

**Aclaraciones: **

- Diálogos – acciones depuse o antes del dialogo

-"pensamientos"-

- (comentarios míos)

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… El único personaje que me pertenece es Yuki

**En el capitulo anterior**

**Itachi**: YO NO ME ACOSTE CON ELLA

**Sakura**: ah no entonces responde lo que hacías por que estoy segu… - no pudo terminar de hablar

Itachi la estaba besando, Sakura no duro mucho en corresponderle… ambos habian deseado repetir ese beso desde aquella ves… luego lentamente se separaron

**Itachi**: Sakura… tengo que decirte algo… yo – pero fue interrumpido por un miembro de la organización

**Akatsuki**: Itachi

**Itachi**: que pasa…?

**Akatsuk**i: están atacando la base

**Itachi**: Que…?

**Capitulo XI**

**No es Posible…**

**Akatsuki**: así es señor… estan atacando la base

**Itachi**: pero quien puede estar atacando la base en estos…

**Flash Back**

**Pein**: Escúchenme Kisame, Itachi… Konoha esta buscando nuestra base para rescatar a la pequeña Kunoichi por ahora no se han dado cuenta que la base esta prácticamente en frente de ellos

**Kisame**: tan cerca estan…?

**Pein**: mas de lo que crees… si no nos han descubierto es por el genjutsu que hace que la base sea invisible a sus ojos… pero desgraciadamente no tardaran mucho en darse cuenta… necesito que estén alerta nadie más que ustedes saben…

**Fin Flash Back**

**Itachi**: maldición!!!

**Sakura**: que pasa Itachi

**Itachi**: ya le avisaste a los demás…? – ignorando la pregunta de la kunoichi

**Akatsuki**: si señor

**Itachi**: muy bien yo iré dentro un rato puedes irte…

**Akatsuki**: Si – y desapareció en un Poff

**Sakura**: que sucede Itachi

**Itachi**:…

**Sakura**: responde

**Itachi**: que no escuchaste que están atacando la base debo irme… pero antes – tomo el brazo de Sakura y la jalo hacia el

**Sakura**: o////o I…ta….chi – mientras este se acercaba a su rostro

**Itachi**: debo llevarte a un lugar seguro – le susurro en el oído y sin mas se la llevo

Itachi la jalaba de el brazo mientras esta no entendía el por que

**Sakura**: a donde me llevas…?

**Itachi**: ya te lo dije antes que ya no te acuerdas…?

**Sakura**: cierto… pero por que lo haces… se supone que soy un miembro de esta organización… yo también debería ir a pelear

**Itachi**: aun eres demasiado débil para pelear con nosotros… además estoy seguro que no querrás pelear…

( Desde aquí me lo imaginaba con la canción de Shaman King cuando están en un pelea que pasan cuando Yoh esta peleando y que dice como una moraleja… esa bonita… no es el opening ni el ending)

**Sakura**: NO ME DIGAS DEBIL… - y con su mano libre le dio un golpe en la cara

**Itachi**: Auch… eso dolió… - parándose en frente de lo que parecía ser una habitación

**Sakura**: te lo tenías bien merecido… que hacemos aquí

**Itachi**: aquí te quedaras mientras todo termina

**Sakura**: QUE… PERO POR QUE… - no pudo terminar de hablar por que rudamente Itachi la lanzo al interior de la habitación y cerro – SACAME DE AQUÍ ITACHI

Por su parte Itachi no le prestaba atención a lo que la kunoichi le decía y se dispuso a cerrar con llave

**Flash Back**

**Pein**: pase lo que pase no le digan nada a ella

**Kisame**: por que razón…?

**Pein**: si se entera de que la están buscando no dudara en escaparse y eso no es muy conveniente ella nos puede servir en misiones como medico…

**Itachi**: pero que aremos si nos atacan…

**Kisame**: es cierto ella es un miembro ahora de esta organización ella se enterara

**Pein**: así es pero solo se enterara de que nos atacan mas no sabrá quien nos ataca por eso cuando eso ocurra…

**Fin de Flash Back**

**Itachi**: "ese momento ha llegado… Sakura no puedo permitir que Konoha te lleve de nuevo… no quiero que te apartes de mi lado…" – pensaba mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro – "no quiero que me dejes… por favor Nunca me dejes"

**Flash Back**

**Pein**: cuando eso ocurra deberán esconderla… estoy mas que seguro que ninguno de ustedes querrá que ella se marche…

**Fin Flash Back**

**Itachi**: "lo siento sakura… pero…" – dándole un ultimo vistazo a Sakura – " no quiero que te vallas" – y sin mas salio corriendo

En la afueras de Akatsuki se encontraban los equipos de Kuranai, Gai, Asuma y Kakashi preparándose para pelear

**Naruto**: SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….DONDE ESTAS…?

**Kakashi**: calmate Naruto…

**Naruto**: no puedo calmar estamos a punto de rescatar a Sakura… COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME

**Sai**: al menos seria bueno que recuperaras un poco la compostura… ni siquiera Sasuke esta asi como tú y eso que es su novia

**Sasuke**: o///o de que estas hablando ella no es mi novia… aun

**Sai**: pero la amas no…? Piensas decircelo…?

**Sasuke**: no lo se

**Naruto**: deberías Teme… Sakura ha sufrido mucho por ti

**Sasuke**: pero no se como decírselo

**Sai**: como si fuera tan difícil… solo tienes que arrodillarte y decirle… - se arrodilla y con un semblante dramatico – Sakura… eres la luz de mi vida, eres la persona mas importante para mi…

**Naruto**: Oh… Sasuke – imitando a Sakura – tu eres las oscuridad que hay en mi vida, eres el refrigerador de mis comidas, también eres muy importante para mi gracias a tu frialdad no me da calor por las mañanas…

**Sasuke**: ¬¬x

**Sai**: Sakura…

**Naruto**: Sasuke…

**Sai**: quieres ser mi novia

**Naruto**: o claro que si… Teme

**Sai**: dame un besito

**Naruto**: encantada Sasukito (obvio que no se dan ningún besito)

**Sasuke**: ¬¬X

**Sai y Naruto**: vez que Fácil es

**Kakashi**: O.OU como hacen para imitarlos tan bien

**Sai**: sencillo…

**Naruto**: todo es cuestión de práctica

**Kakashi**: y desde cuando practican…?

**Naruto**: desde que el Teme dijo que le gustaba Sakura y eso me recuerda… - mirando cómplicemente a Sai

**Naruto y Sai**: Sakura y Sasuke sentados es un árbol besándose – poniendo una mano alrededor del hombro del otro y bailando levantando un pies y después el otro (como las bailarinas de can can… creo que así se llaman O.o)

**Sasuke**: YA DEJENSE DE ESTUPIDECES… KAKASHI DIGALES QUE….donde esta kakashi?

**Naruto, Sai y Kakashi**: Sakura y Sasuke sentados en un árbol besándose

**Sasuke**: ¬¬xx no me ayude tanto

**Kakashi**: lo siento Sasuke pero la canción es pegajosa – dijo rascándose la nuca

- Tiene razón… también la podemos cantar – dijo una voz

**Sasuke**: quien esta hay… salgan y muéstrense

- valla pero que modales – dijo otra voz

- que no les enseñaron a que esta prohibido atacar lugares ajenos sin avisar antes – menciono una tercera voz

**Sasuke**: y que si no lo hicieron… mis padres murieron hace mucho

**Kakashi**: igual que el mio

**Naruto**: Igual que el mio

**Sai**: yo ni me acuerdo

**K,Ssk,N**: O.OU

- O.OU valla bruto – dijo una cuarta voz

**Kakashi**: Sai… por que no mejor te callas y nosotros hablamos te parece

**Sai**: esta bien

**Naruto**: quienes son ustedes…?

- nosotros… somos personas de carde y hueso

**Sasuke**: enserio… valla nunca me lo imagine – dijo con sarcasmo

- pues si fijate – dijo la primera voz

- saben tanto tiempo conviviendo con la mocosa nos ha afectado

- creo que tienes razón

**Kakashi**: aparezcan

- por que…?

**Kakashi**: por que yo lo digo

- y quien eres tu…?

**Kakashi**: Kakashi

- mucho gusto Kakashi yo soy Tobi

- TOBI ESTUPIDO SE SUPONE QUE NO TIENES QUE DECIR TU NOMBRE

- por que no….? Deidara – Sempai

- TOBI IDIOTA NO DEBIAS DECIR MI NOMBRE

- ah lo siento…. Oiga Kakashi, Deidara – Sempai no se llama así escucho

**Kakashi**: aja O.OU

**Sasuke**: O.OU

**Naruto**: O.OU

**Sai**: y ustedes diciendo que soy un Bruto O.OU

- ya que mas nos tocara salir

Y Una cortina de humo se hizo presentes dejando ver ante los de Konoha a 7 miembros de Akatsuki

- cuanto tiempo sin vernos hermanito

**Sasuke**: Itachi…

Mientras en las instalaciones de Akatsuki

**Sakura**: hay ese Itachi me las va a pagar por que me dejo encerrada aquí…. Ash me molesta que me subestimen… pero ya vera le demostrare que no soy débil – concentrando chakra en su mano y golpeando fuertemente una de las paredes y rompiéndole – parece ser que el entrenamiento que me estaba dando el pescado ha funcionado… será mejor que busque a Itachi y a los demás – sin mas se marcho se ese lugar…

Volviendo con los Akatsukis

**Sasuke**: Itachi… en donde esta Sakura

**Itachi**: por hay… en un lugar dentro de Akatsuki

**Naruto**: y quienes son ustedes… los que están atrás del doble de Sasuke

- hay pero que descorteses somos

- mi nombre es Hidan

- yo soy Deidara

- Sasori

- Tobi

- Yuki

- y yo por supuesto me llaman Kisame

**Sai**: por que cual es tu nombre verdadero

**Kisame**: Kisame

**Naruto**: entonces por que dices que te llaman Kisame

**Kisame**: por que… seria estupido que dijera que me llamo Kisame no creen…?

**Ino**: por que…?

**Kisame**: es estupido decir 'me llamo kisame'… no tengo necesidad de llamarme yo mismo… por que cuando me quiero referir a mi digo 'yo'… seria tonto que yo diga 'kisame quiero algo'… no lo creen así…?

**Lee**: buen punto

**Itachi**: supongo que no necesito decir mi nombre

**Karin**: si Papacito… quiero decir… si hombre yo no tengo idea de cómo te llamas

**Yuki**: no le digas Papacito a MI Itachi – dijo abrazando a Itachi

**Todos menos Karin, Yuki e Itachi**: Mi Itachi…? …. Papacito…? O.O

**Itachi**: no de nuevo…

**Karin**: así… pues Mi Sasuke papirico es mejor que tu Itachi

**Todos menos Karin y Sasuke**: Sasuke Papirico…?

**Sasuke**: por que a mi…?

**Yuki**: que no

**Karin**: que si

**Yuki**: que no

**Karin**: que si

**Yuki**: que no

**Karin**: que si

**Yuki**: que no

**Karin**: que si

**Yuki**: que no

**Karin**: que si

**Yuki**: que no

**Karin**: que si

**Yuki**: que no

**Karin**: que si

**Yuki**: que no

**Karin**: que si

**Yuki**: que no

**Karin**: que si

**Yuki**: que no

**Karin**: que si

**Yuki**: que no

**Karin**: que si

**Yuki**: que no

**Karin**: que si

**Sasuke e Itachi**: CALLENCE…

**Naruto**: oye tu Kisame… por que pareces un pez…?

**Kisame**: pues no se así nací… oigan ahora es su turno de presentarse

- Naruto Uzumaki

- Sai

- Kakashi Hatake

- Karin

- Ino Yamanaka

- Shikamaru Nara

- Chouji Aburame (creo que ese es su apellido no recuerdo s)

- Asuma

- Hinata Hyuga

- Shino

- Kiba Inozuka (creo que este es su apellido no recuerdo s)

- Kuranai

- Rock Lee

- Ten Ten

- Neji Hyuga

- Gai

- Sasuke Uchiha

**Deidara**: que nombres tan raros

**Ino**: como si los de ustedes fueran muy normales

**Kisame**: ya basta de parlotear…

**Gai**: tienes razon… hemos venido a buscar a la aprendiz de la Gondaime

**Yuki**: se la van a llevar…?

**Gai**: si

**Yuki**: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…. LLEVENSELA… SE LAS DOY CON TODO Y MOÑO

**Todos los de Konoha**: O.oU

**Deidara**: cierra la boca Yuki

**Itachi**: que alguien me quite esta garrapata de enzima – tratando de que la garrapata lo soltara

**Sasuke**: y a mi que me quiten este pegoste del brazo – haciendo lo mismo que su hermano

**Deidara/Asuma**: Yuki/Karin… deja en paz al Uchiha

**Yuki y Karin**: no quiero

**Deidara y Asuma**: Ahora mismo

**Yuki y Karin**: no es justo – dijeron soltando a su respectivo Uchiha

**Itachi y Sasuke**: al fin – suspirando aliviado

**Hidan**: donde estábamos… así no permitiremos que se lleven a la Mocosa

- A quien llamas Mocosa…?

Todos voltearon a donde se encontraba la voz… bueno en realidad los únicos que tenían que darse la vuelta eran los Akatsukis ya que la voz provenia de atrás de ellos

**Hidan**: que haces aquí mocosa…?

**Deidara**: que haces aquí Sakura…?

**Kisame**: cabeza de chicle se supone que debes estar adentro… encerrada – mirando de reojo al Uchiha que le izo seña de no saber lo que pasaba

**Sakura**: por que tanto alboroto

**Naruto**: SAKURA….

**Sakura**: Naruto…? Naruto – y corrió a abrazarlo

**Naruto**: Sakura me alegro de que este bien…

**Sakura**: Naruto me alegra de verte…

**Sai**: Fea

**Sakura**: Idiota a ti también te extrañe – abrazandolo a el también

Y así fue saludándolos a todos por supuesto a excepción de Karin y cuando miro a la ultima persona que estaba enfrente de ella se quedo en silencio al igual que todos los de su alrededor

**Sakura**: hola Sasuke

**Sasuke**: Sakura yo…

**Sakura**: Sasuke… O.O

Ante la sorpresa de todos Sasuke había abrazado a Sakura, este la abrazaba con fuerza

**Sasuke**: te extrañe mucho – le susurro al oído

**Sakura**: o///o

**Itachi**: Pero que conmovedora escena… lastima que se tenga que acabar – dijo lanzándole una Shuriken a Sasuke

Sasuke soltó a Sakura y esquivo la shuriken con suma facilidad

**Sasuke**: crees que con eso me venceras

**Itachi**: no lo hice para atacarte solo lo hice para que soltaras a Sakura

**Sasuke**: y por que deberia soltarla…. ella se ira con nosotros a la aldea

**Kakashi**: por cierto Sakura…. que haces vestida así…? O.o – observando la vestimenta de la pelirosa (cargaba la misma ropa que les describí en aquella ocasión)

**Sakura**: Pues…

- por que ella es un miembro mas de Akatsuki

**Todos los de que Konoha**: Que……..? – todos miraron a Sakura y esta mantenía su mirada baja

**Kakashi**: quien dijo eso…? Muéstrate desgraciado

- yo soy el Líder de esta Organización mi nombre es Pein – dijo saliendo de su escondite – y ella es mi subordinada no es así Sakura…?

**Naruto**: mentira Sakura nunca se uniría a ustedes

**Sakura**: es cierto Naruto… yo soy un miembro de Akatsuki

**Ino**: pero… por que…?

**Pein**: por que le dije que si no aceptaba formar parte de mi organización Konoha será destruida… así que si se la llevan será como que ella falte a su palabra y atacaremos Konoha

**Sasuke**: no te entregaremos a Sakura… Ella es mia

**Todos**: O.O

**Itachi**: ¬¬X que dices…?

**Sakura**: desde cuando que no me acuerdo O.o

**Sasuke**: desde siempre – y sin mas agarro a Sakura y la beso

**Todos**: O.O

Sakura abrio los ajos como platos al ver lo que Sasuke le estaba haciendo… la estaba besando el amor de su vida la estaba besando, la persona responsable de gran parte de su sufrimiento ahora la estaba besando… estaba tan sorprendida que no correspondió el beso.

Mientras con los Akatsukis

**Kisame**: hay no… O.O

**Sasori**: Dios mio O.O

**Yuki**: pero que linda pareja hacen

**Deidara**: Agarrenlo O.O

**Hidan**: lo mato O.O

**Pein**: Mierda O.O

Kisame, Pein, Deidara y Hidan miraron con temor a donde se encontraba el Uchiha Mayor y vieron que este estaba tan furioso por lo que veía que lo único que le faltaba era que le saliera espuma por la boca y el humo por los oídos… sus ojos rojos intensamente miraban la escena mientras el Sharingan giraba mas rápido de lo normal y daban la impresión de que se reflejaba fuego, su cara roja como la sangre, sus dientes rechinaban por el movimiento de fricción que estos hacían y apretaba tan duro las manos que de estas comenzó a salir sangre…

**Kisame, Deidara, Pein y Hidan**: Glup

Poco a poco Sasuke se separo de Sakura y la miro a los ojos… esta aun no salia de su estado de sorpresa

**Sasuke**: Sakura quiero decirte que… Te Amo

A Sakura parecían que se le iban a salir los ojos rodando y ha Itachi la cabeza le iba a hacer erupción

**Todos**: O.O

**Sakura**: que dijiste…? – saliendo un poco del shock

**Sasuke**: que te Amo

**Sakura**: pero como…? Karin es tu novia… además tu me detestas… lo olvidaste

**Sasuke**: yo nunca te deteste es solo que… nunca me atreví a decir lo que sentía

**Sai y Naruto**: Sasuke y Sakura Juntos al fin y besándose a morir – comenzaron a cantar

**Kisame, Deidara, Pein y Hidan: **Oh…oh

La gota que derramo el vaso

**Itachi**: Maldito Sasuke – y se lanzo enzima de este

Y así comenzó la pelea entre los Akatsukis y los de Konoha dejando por fuera a Sakura que lo único que podía hacer era ver como sus amigos se mataban entre si… ella no quería que se lastimaran y mucho menos que pelaran… por una parte estaban sus amigos de Konoha los que la vieron crecer, con los que siempre compartió su vida y por el otro se encontraban los Akatsukis las personas que la habían secuestrado, pero a la misma vez era la gente con la que compartió mucho, rió, bromeo, peleo, canto, dijo chistes… en fin las personas que ahora se habían convertido en sus amigos…

La pelea duro varias horas la mayoría estaba cansada y casi sin energía entre esas los hermanos Uchiha…

Ambos se habían quedado sin Chakra y ahora solo pelaban con un Kunai Cada uno

**Sasuke**: ríndete Itachi… te venceré y cumpliré con mi venganza

**Itachi**: nunca

**Sasuke**: como quieras te matare – y se lanzo en dirección a su hermano y empuñando el Kunai

**Itachi**: ya lo veremos – lanzándose igual y empuñando también el Kunai

Ambos iban a una velocidad sorprendente, ambos se miraban a los ojos ambos rojos… cuando estaban a pocos centímetros ambos estiraron la mano que tenia el Kunai y… Crash…

**Sasuke**: O.O

**Itachi**: O.O

Y sangre salio volando….

**Continuara……………………………………**

**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo se que no es muy bueno pero que mas… solo espero que les alla gustado… esta un poco largo pero hasta aquí lo quería dejar para la próxima semana subiere el otro entre sabado y domingo…**

**Gracias Suteky Yagami, setsuna17, Namine1993, Kelly Chan, Uchiha–no-Sakura, Fanzutura, Yhoe Uchiha, Cari – Sama, Hatake Akira y AbrilAries7 por sus Reviews espero que sigan leyendo mis Fics…**

**Respuestas de estos Reviews**

**Suteky Yagami**: jejeje… lo siento n.n

**Setsuna17**: muchas gracias espero que lo sigas leyendo n.n

**Namine1993**: Gracias me alegra que te allá gustado n.n

**KeLly-Chan**: jejejeje… tal vez… por que no… es muy buena idea pero más adelante n.n

**Uchiha-no-Sakura**: Besos para ti también y gracias por leer mi Fic

**Fanzutura**: no te disculpes yo entiendo tu sufrimiento TTT-TTT así también estoy yo y como viene carnaval nos presionan mas… Gracias… Besos y espero que sigas leyendo el Fic n.n

**Yhoe Uchiha**: bueno digamos que si la pegaste n.n, Chao espero que nos sigamos leyendo

**Cari-Sama**: jejeje tranqui plis n.nU ya lo subí no necesitas matar a nadie… gracias por leer mi Fic n.n

**Hatake Akira**: jajaja me alegra que te guste esa era mas o menos mi idea de hacer reír a la gente como unos locos… por lo general me desempeño en lo géneros Humor, Horror y Tragedia pero comencé con el humor ya tengo mi próximo proyecto hasta los momentos se llamara "La Melodía" también es un ItaSaku pero de Tragedia y un poco de Humor, y el otro proyecto se llamara "El Telefono" de Sakura y… pues aun no lo se pero es de Terror inspirada en la película llamada el Pozo me facina esa película…. Creo que me Salí del tema sorry… jejeje me alegra que te allá gustado espero que lo sigas leyendo n.n

**AbrilAries7**: yo también lo creo O.O, no solo adivinaste esas dos si no también lo de Sasuke… me sorprendes haber si adivinas quien gano Sasuke o Itachi n.n

**Se los dejo de tarea jejeje Adivinen quien gano… vamos a ver cuantos la pegan jejejeje**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora**

**Cuídense…..**

**Besos……**

**Att: **

**Yamni**


	12. POR QUE

**Este Fic es un intento de ITASAKU espero que les guste**

**Aclaraciones: **

- Diálogos – acciones depuse o antes del dialogo

-"pensamientos"-

- (comentarios míos)

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… El único personaje que me pertenece es Yuki

**En el capitulo anterior**

Ambos se habían quedado sin Chakra y ahora solo pelaban con un Kunai Cada uno

**Sasuke**: ríndete Itachi… te venceré y cumpliré con mi venganza

**Itachi**: nunca

**Sasuke**: como quieras te matare – y se lanzo en dirección a su hermano y empuñando el Kunai

**Itachi**: ya lo veremos – lanzándose igual y empuñando también el Kunai

Ambos iban a una velocidad sorprendente, ambos se miraban a los ojos ambos rojos… cuando estaban a pocos centímetros ambos estiraron la mano que tenia el Kunai y… Crash…

**Sasuke**: O.O

**Itachi**: O.O

Y sangre salio volando….

**Capitulo XII**

**POR QUE…**

( para los que quieran a partir de este momento oigan la canción de Kudai – Tu, yo les aviso cuando la dejen de escuchar o simplemente imagínensela)….

Todos los demás que estaban peleando, pararon cuando vieron loa sangre salir del cuerpo de la persona herida…

**Konoha**: O.O

**Akatsuki**: O.O

**Sasuke**: Por que…? O.O

**Itachi**: SAKURA…

Sakura se encontraba al frente de el con las pupilas dilatadas.

Ambos se dieron cuanta de lo que habían hecho y al instante sacaron su respectivo Kunai del cuerpo de esta…

Sakura Perdió el equilibrio cayendo en los brazos de Itachi y este la sujeto y con mucho cuidado la deposito en el suelo……

El se encontraba apoyado de rodillas en el suelo, con el brazo derecho en la espalda de Sakura levantándole un poco el torso……

**Itachi**: por que lo hiciste – dijo mirándola a los ojos

**Sakura**: por que quise – dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa

Todos miraban con asombro tan bella escena pero el que de todos mas sorprendido estaba era el Uchiha Menor que no creía lo que veían sus ojos

**Itachi**: esa no es respuesta

**Sakura**: entonces que es?... una pregunta…?

**Itachi**: SABES QUE NO ME REFIERO A ESO

**Sakura**:… - tosió sangre quedándole una hilera en el labio inferior

**Itachi**: Sakura… estarás bien, solo descansa – dijo con un deje de preocupación

**Sakura**: I…ta…chi…ten…go… tengo que decirte algo

**Itachi**: no te esfuerces

**Sakura**: no Itachi… debo decírtelo ahora – dijo colocando su débil mano en el rostro de este

**Itachi**: puedes decírmelo después

**Sakura**: NO… ahora… quiero decirte que…

**Itachi**:…

**Konoha**:…

**Akatsukis**:…

**Sakura**: te amo… - cerrando los ojos y dejando caer su mano al suelo, y una lagrima corrio por su fría mejilla

**Konoha**: O.O

**Akatsukis**: O.O

**Itachi**: O.O

**Sasuke**: O.O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE…

En la parte de Konoha Ino no duro mucho en lanzarse a los brazos de Shikamaru a llorar… mientras este trataba de consolarla… Karin aun no creía lo que había visto y escuchado al igual que Chouji, Asuma, Kuranai y Gai…Hinata se acerco a Naruto que estaba en estado de SHOCK y lo abrazo muy fuerte y este también la abrazo fuerte y sollozos comenzaron a escucharse… Shino y Kiba solo observaban con tristeza esa escena… Lee pues este se quedo como su otro nombre, como una piedra… mientras Ten Ten lloraba en el hombro de Neji… Kakashi, Sai y Sasuke solo bajaron su mirada para que nadie los viera llorar…. Pero de repente unos sollozos captaron la atención de todos…

**Deidara**: Tonta… por que lo hiciste – mirando con rabia el cuerpo que yacía en los brazos de Itachi

**Flash Back 1**

- Pero quien llora de esa forma – dijo entre risas mientras entraba a la habitación

**Sakura**: que no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar?

- mmm… no… por cierto tu debes ser Sakura, yo soy Deidara

**Sakura**: con que tú eres el hermano de la Descerebrada… quiero decir de Auki

**Deidara**: jajajajaja… veo que tienes un gran sentido del humor

**Fin Flash Back 1**

**Flash Back 2**

**Sakura**: Cantare con una condición

**Deidara**: cual?

**Sakura**: (con una sonrisa maliciosa) yo cantare si ustedes también cantan

**Deidara y Sasori**: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…?

**Fin Flash Back 2**

**Flash Back 3**

**Kisame**: Deidara y… Sakura

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, subieron a la tarima y la pista comenzó a sonar

**Fin Flash Back 3**

**Deidara**: TONTA…. – mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos

**Sasori**: Sakura – mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas

**Flash Back 1**

**Sakura**: por que estoy aquí?... que es esto?

- un cuarto – respondió una voz que ella nunca había escuchado

**Sakura**: en serio… no me digas y yo creí que era un baño – dijo en un tono sarcástico

- Usted pregunto

**Sakura**: por cierto… quien eres tú?

**Sasori**: yo soy Sasori y tú eres…

**Sakura**: Sakura Haruno

**Fin Flash Back 1**

**Flash Back 2**

Ambos subieron a la tarima y la pista sonó, aun se estaban sujetando de la mano

**Sakura**:

Na na na na

Na na na na yeah

You are the music in me

You know the words "Once Upon A Time"

Make you listen? There's a reason.

When you dream there's a chance you'll find

A little laughter or a happy ever after

**Sakura y Sasori**:

Your harmony to the melody

It's echoing inside my head

**Sakura**: A single voice

**Sasori**: (Single voice)

**Sakura**: Above the noise

**Sasori y Sakura**: And like a common thread

**Sasori**: Hmm, you're pulling me – mientras la miraba a los ojos

**Fin Flash Back 2**

Hidan: je… esa mocosa nunca sabe lo que hace – mientras unas cascaditas salían de sus ojos

**Flash Back 1**

- Hay oye pero que te pasa? – dijo cubriéndose de los golpes de la almohada

**Sakura**: Pero quien te crees que haces entrando a mi cuarto sin tocar y de paso me tomas del hombro que te has creído pervertido – pegándole con mas fuerza

- hay… que te pasa yo no soy ningún pervertido

**Sakura**: Auxilio sálvenme de este pervertido

**Fin Flash Back 1**

**Flash Back 2**

**Sakura**: Ah… eres tu… veo que ya aprendiste a tocar antes de entrar Hidan

**Hidan**: Ja Ja… no me hagas reír

**Sakura**: ni que te estuviera haciendo cosquillas

**Hidan**: ¬¬ Hn…

**Sakura**: y a que se debe tan desagradable visita…?

**Hidan**: pues… estaba aburrido y no tenia nada mejor que hacer – sentándose en el piso – así que vine a molestarte para que me entretengas

**Sakura**: que crees que soy Tu payaso…? ¬¬

**Hidan**: mmm… Si

**Sakura**: en ese caso que desea que haga – siguiéndole el juego a Hidan – "al menos así podré distraerme un poco"

**Hidan**: que tal unos Chistes… con ese sarcasmo debes ser buenísima en eso

**Sakura**: pues no exactamente… no te garantizo nada

**Hidan**: Supongo que es mejor que nada

**Fin Flash Back 2**

**Kisame**: Hm… idiota – dándole la espalda

**Flash Back 1**

- No le hables así Itachi que no te enseñaron modales

**Itachi**: y a ti quien te pregunto Kisame? – dijo mirando amenazadoramente a este

**Kisame**: Tranquilo, solo vengo a traerle el almuerzo a la chica – dijo mostrando la bandeja

**Itachi**: Hn – tomando la bandeja y colocándola en la mesita

Kisame se queda observando detenidamente a Sakura

**Kisame**: mmm… Sasori es un mentiroso… me dijo que Sakura era muy bonita…

Sakura se sonrojo un poco

**Kisame**: pero veo que necesita lentes esta chiquilla es muy Fea – dijo riéndose un poco cosa que Itachi también izo pero sin que esta se diera cuenta

**Sakura**: (molesta por el comentario) Que? No te has visto en un espejo…? O es que los has roto todos…?

**Fin Flash Back**

Yuki solo miro con tristeza a la pelirosa al igual que Tobi

**Pein**: Valla no sabia… - mientras una lagrima rebelde corría por su mejilla – lo mucho que esa niña se había metido en nuestras vidas

**Flash Back**

**Sakura**: bueno 'Solo Pein' para que querías verme?

**Pein**: yo nunca dije que quería verte

**Sakura**: ah no? O.o

**Pein**: no, yo dije que quería hablar contigo

**Sakura**: muy chistosito ¬¬

**Pein**: tú empezaste

**Sakura**: ¬¬ aja… y como para que querías hablar conmigo?

**Pein**: quiero proponerte algo

**Sakura**: espero que no sea matrimonio ¬¬

**Pein**: tengo malos ratos pero no malos gustos

**Sakura**: Que me quisiste decir con eso ¬¬xxx

**Pein**: yo nada… además yo ya estoy casado

**Sakura**: y quien es la ciega?

**Fin Flash Back 1**

**Flash Back 2**

**Pein**: Kisame…

**Sakura y Kisame**: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…? O.O

**Sakura**: T-T no por que tenia que ser el Pescado que habla

**Kisame**: T-T no por que de todos los miembros de esta organización tenía que ser yo el sensei de la mocosa

**Sakura y Kisame**: COMO ME LLAMASTE…? – dijeron muy enojados mirándose directamente a los ojos y de estos salia una especie de corriente que chocaban entre si

**Pein**: de acuerdo O.OU…

**Fin Flash Back 2**

**Itachi**: por que…

**Flash Back 1**

**Itachi**: no iras a ningún lado, tu vendras conmigo

**Sakura**: y si me rehusara?

**Fin Flash Back 1**

**Flash Back 2**

- malos ojos son cariño

Esta solo le volteo la cara

- Parece que alguien esta de malas

**Sakura**: y como pretendes que este? Feliz y contenta por que me secuestraste, no lo creo

**Itachi**: pero que carácter – dijo algo divertido por la exprecion de chica

**Sakura**: Imbecil

**Fin Flash Back 2**

**Flash Back 3**

Sakura se lanzo a lo brazos de Itachi y comenzó a llorar enterrando su cara en el pecho de este

Itachi no sabía que hacer o como reaccionar Sakura estaba abrazándolo mientras lloraba en su pecho… lo unico que pudo hacer fue abrazarla el tambien mientras que con una de sus manos le acariciaba su suave cabello rosa

**Itachi**: ya no llores por favor… no me gusta verte así

**Sakura**: eh…? – separándose un poco lo suficiente para ver el rostro de Itachi aun con lagrimas en sus ojos

**Itachi**: prefiero que me sigas odiando a verte llorar de esa forma – mientras que limpiaba las lágrimas de esta con la mano que anteriormente acariciaba sus cabellos de seda rosada

**Sakura**: Itachi… yo no te odio – dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras sus rostros se acercaban lentamente

Sakura cerro los ojos al igual que Itachi y sin perder más tiempo sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso que poco a poco se fue profundizando… Sakura pozo sus manos en el pecho de Itachi mientras este la tomaba de la cintura para acercarla mas a el… después de unos minutos ambos se separaron por falta d aire y se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos ninguno de los dos sabia que decir ambos estaban algo confundidos ya que nunca se imaginaron que terminarían besándose…

**Fin Flash Back 3**

**Flash Back 4**

**Itachi**: Sakura quiero hablar contigo… - dijo tomándola de los hombros – "no se de que servirá decírselo pero siento que si no le digo lo que siento voy a explotar"

**Sakura**: O/////O que… que pasa Itachi…?

**Itachi**: yo…

- quien es Itachi…?

**Itachi**: Hay no…

**Sakura**: eh…? O.o… Yuki

**Fin Flash Back 4**

**Flash Back 5**

**Kisame**: muy bien entonces la pareja será Sakura e Itachi y cantaran Tu de Kudai

**Sakura e Itachi**: o////o por que esa…?

**Kisame**: por que es la mejor para cerrar con broche de Oro por que…? Hay algún problema…?

**Sakura e Itachi**: no para nada

Ambos fueron a la Tarima y la pista sonó

**Sakura**: (mirando tiernamente a Itachi) – (si… ya se sabia la canción)

No puedo olvidarte, no puedo no pensar en ti

Tu voz, tus ojos, tu mirar/ tu sonrisa que no esta

**Itachi**: (mirando a Sakura de igual forma que ella lo mira)

Que daría por tenerte/ conmigo un segundo mas.

**Itachi y Sakura**: Daría todo por saber/ Que también piensas en mi

**Itachi**: Y aunque el viento te alejo/ y tu cara ya no este

Y me quede frente al mar/

**Sakura**: tan solo como un pez

**Itachi**: Ojala que al despertar/Trates de pensar en mi

Como yo no te olvide/

**Sakura e Itachi**: Y es que...

"Tu...eres todo para mi/ todo lo que tengo Yo.

Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo

Tu si es que pueden(s) entender

Yo jamás te dejare

Aunque trates de alejarte de mi..."

**Fin Flas Back 5**

**Flash Back 6**

**Itachi**: YO NO ME ACOSTE CON ELLA

**Sakura**: ah no entonces responde lo que hacías por que estoy segu… - no pudo terminar de hablar

Itachi la estaba besando, Sakura no duro mucho en corresponderle… ambos habian deseado repetir ese beso desde aquella ves… luego lentamente se separaron

**Fin Flash Back 6**

**Flash Back 7**

**Itachi**: por que lo hiciste – dijo mirándola a los ojos

**Sakura**: por que quise – dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa

**Fin Flash Back 7**

**Flash Back 8**

**Sakura**: NO… ahora… quiero decirte que…

**Itachi**:…

**Konoha**:…

**Akatsukis**:…

**Sakura**: te amo… - cerrando los ojos y dejando caer su mano al suelo, y una lagrima corrio por su fría mejilla

**Fin Flash Back 8**

Itachi abrazo el cuerpo de Sakura con mucha FUERZA mientras… lloraba..?... así es el mas grande asesino del mundo estaba llorando

Cabe decir que TODOS estaban impresionados por ver nada mas y nada menos que la Organización de Asesinos mas peligras que existe llorar por una de sus compañeras

**Itachi**: Sakura… por que… - separándose un poco de ella y depositándole un beso en sus fríos labios…- sabes algo… yo no pude decirte lo que debí decirte hace mucho…. Yo también Te amo… TE AMO SAKURA… - mientras la volvía abrazar y lloraba con mas intensidad – por que te fuiste de mi lado….

(ya hasta aquí ya pueden quitar la canción)

Mientras sin que nadie se diera cuenta una presencia llego a donde Itachi

- Itachi – tocándolo con su dedo índice

**Continuara……**

**Bueno espero que les allá gustado este capitulo… gracias por todo su apoyo espero que sigan leyendo mi Fic… espero que dejen sus Reviews y me digan lo que opinan**

**Gracias a Kelly chan, Yhoe Uchiha, Uchihahannabi, Fanzutara, Namine1993, Mayura-Chan, SakisaySakura23, cari-sama, Uchiha-no-Sakura y Suteky Yagami por los Reviews n.n**

**Por cierto así es acertaron la que se interpuso fue Sakura… hace poco leí un fic que tenia un final muy parecido al que quiero plasmar pero por eso me encantaría aclarar que este Final fue inspirado en la Coreografía de la Prof. Arcenia Suarez (My Teacher of Dance) llamada Roxan… no les cuento la historia por que no creo que les interese…**

**Respuestas de Reviews**

**KeLly-Chan: **pues si… acertaste fue Sakura…jejeje y con respecto a con quien se queda pues creo que mejor sigue leyendo jajajaja n.n

**Yhoe Uchiha: **de nada… aunque este capi no da risa… espero que también te guste… y tambien Ganaste jejejeje… sobre el chicle y la garrapata… digo Karin y Yuki pues si… se parecen con ese fin la cree para que le cayera tal mal como Karin Muajajajajaja…

**UchihaHannabi: **me alegra que te allá gustado… y aprovecho para preguntarte CUANDO PIENSAS ACTUALIZAR MY FIRTS LOVE…. Ese Fic me encanta y tu me dejas con la duda jejejeje… y pues si somos de Venezuela yo soy de la parte de Yaracuy y Tu…?

**Fanzutara: **me alegra que te guste… este capi no es muy alegre que se diga pero espero que también te guste… como me encantaría dejar el estrés TTTTT-TTTTT pero no puedo… resulta que después de carnaval me corresponde dar una clase sobre el Hinduismo, y sobre la economía agropecuaria y tengo que leer una novela llamada don quijote de la mancha y soy del primer grupo en ambas clases TTTTT-TTTTT , lo único que medio me relaja es que en danzas me están dando clases de pílate y Yoga (aunque mi cuerpo piensa que no es relajante si no mas bien doloroso)… Espero que sigas leyendo mi Fic… n.n

**Namine1993: **pues… gracias lo de la comedia se lo debo a las horas de joder a mis compañeros y viceversa y lo del romance pues… de la imaginación tan grande que tengo n.nU y al hecho de haberme convertido en la consejera de mis amigas y amigos… si de ella era la sangre y pues lo ultimo… tu solo sigue leyendo… n.n

**Mayura-Chan: **pues muchas gracias me halaga que te allá gustado n.n y espero que lo sigas leyendo

**SakisaySakura23: **bueno Salma mucho gusto mi nombre es Yamnibel y me dicen… pues… Yamni… Lali, Nani, Yai… y mucho mas jejeje n.nU, y pues ese era mi objetivo hacer que todos se murieran de la risa… (Claro que no lo logre por que o sino no me estuvieran escribiendo) pero al menos los hice reír… espero que lo sigas leyendo n.n

**Cari-sama: **no te mueras o sino no podrás seguir leyendo el Fic … espera y se metió Sakura n.n jejeje… espero que este capi te guste n.n

**Uchiha-no-Sakura: **ya espero que con esto no te mueras nnU sino no sabras lo que pasa después jejejeje… me encanta que te guste mi Fic espero que lo sigas leyendo… n.n

**Suteky Yagami: **este bien no te lo diré… que bueno que te guste pero como dice el dicho cada comienzo tiene su fin… pero también cada Fin tiene un Comienzo… espero que te guste este capi y no me abandones no vallas a dejar de leer por lo que puse en el capi T-T….

**A horita tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza pero no se como expresarlas apenas termine este me encantaría escribir otro pero no tengo idea de que genero… me encanta el Humor y la Parodia pero a la misma vez me encanta el Misterio, Horror y Tragedia… me preguntaba si ustedes podrían ayudarme a ver que genero será mi próximo Fic y que quieren que tenga… por fa díganme que no tengo ni la mas mínima idea y si quieren que se de otro Anime me dicen los unicos animes que hasta los momentos e visto son: Candy, la trilogía de Dragon Ball, Sakura CC, Naruto, Gundam Wing, Shaman King, Kaleido Star, Inuyasha, Iria, Nadesico, Love Hina, Saint Seiya, Tokio Mew Mew, Princess Tutu, One Piece, Zatch Bell, Yu-yu Hakusho, Trigun, estan arrestados, metabots, digimon, pokemon… en resumen los que han pasado en Cartoon Network y si quieren me dicen la pareja aunque me encantaría seguir escribiendo el ItaSaku me gustaría que ustedes me dijeran…**

**Cuidense….**

**Besos………….**

**FELICES CARNAVALES……………..**

**Att:**

**Yamni**


	13. Hasta Siempre

**Este Fic es un intento de ITASAKU espero que les guste**

**Aclaraciones: **

- Diálogos – acciones depuse o antes del dialogo

-"pensamientos"-

- (comentarios míos)

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… El único personaje que me pertenece es Yuki

**En el capitulo anterior**

Itachi abrazo el cuerpo de Sakura con mucha FUERZA mientras… lloraba..?... así es el mas grande asesino del mundo estaba llorando

Cabe decir que TODOS estaban impresionados por ver nada mas y nada menos que la Organización de Asesinos mas peligras que existe llorar por una de sus compañeras

**Itachi**: Sakura… por que… - separándose un poco de ella y depositándole un beso en sus fríos labios…- sabes algo… yo no pude decirte lo que debí decirte hace mucho…. Yo también Te amo… TE AMO SAKURA… - mientras la volvía abrazar y lloraba con mas intensidad – por que te fuiste de mi lado….

(ya hasta aquí ya pueden quitar la canción)

Mientras sin que nadie se diera cuenta una presencia llego a donde Itachi

- Itachi – tocándolo con su dedo índice

**Capitulo XIII**

**Hasta Siempre**

- Itachi – tocándolo aun con su dedo

**Itachi**:….

- Oye… Itachi

**Itachi**: que es lo que quieres – sin voltear a ver quien era

- que haces…? o.o

**Itachi**: que no estas viendo acaso…

- mmm… en realidad no

**Itachi**: estoy llorando ignorante

- y eso por que…? O.o

**Itachi**: por que… - con lagrimas en sus ojos (sigue sin mirar a la persona que le habla) – ella esta muerta

- Quien…? O.o

**Itachi**: ELLA – dejando ver lo que tenia abrazado

- están llorando por la muerte de un tronco…? O.o… valla que son sentimentales y decían que soy yo la débil… ja

**Itachi**: Eh…? O.o – mirando lo que tenia en sus brazos – un tronco…?

**Todos**: Eh…? Entonces… - todos miran a la persona desconocida – Sakura…

**Itachi**: (aun con lagrimas en los ojos) Sakura… eres tu…?

**Sakura**: nooooo… soy tu… Claro que soy yo

**Itachi**: ;; por que te burlas de mi de esta manera

**Sakura**: no me estoy burlando de ti… y si no te importa ire un momento con los de Konoha

**Akatsukis**: ;; y nosotros que nos preocupamos por ella… T-T

Sakura se dirigía a donde se encontraba Naruto… que este de solo verla se le lanzo encima a llorarle al igual que Ino… los demás solo sonrieron se alegraban de que le pelirosa estuviera bien… pero se hacían la misma pregunta… como sucedió… en que momento hizo un jutsu de reemplazo… y ante el asombro de todos el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha se acerco a ella

**Sasuke**: Sakura…

**Sakura**: n.n hola Sasuke

**Sasuke**: puedo hablar contigo a solas

**Itachi y Karin**: ¬¬

**Sakura**: n.n Claro

Y ante la mirada asesina de Itachi y Karin, Sasuke y Sakura se alejaron un poco del grupo

**Sasuke**: es verdad lo que dijiste

**Sakura**: que dije…?

**Sasuke**: acaso tienes lagunas mentales

**Sakura**: mmm… si algo así… es que he dicho tantas cosas que ya ni me acuerdo

**Sasuke**: me refiero a lo que le dijiste a Itachi

**Sakura**: a eso… pues que quieres saber en realidad

**Sasuke**: quiero saber si… ya no me amas

**Sakura**:…. – cerrando los ojos

Sakura quedo pensativa por un momento… comenzó a recordar todo lo que había vivido enamorada de Sasuke y todo lo que había pasado entre ellos (ósea casi nada) y después recordó a Itachi y recordó lo sucedido con el en casi 2 semanas y luego los abrió mirando fijamente a Sasuke

**Sasuke**: y bien… que res… - no termino de hablar por que fue interrumpido por los labios de Sakura y este no tardo en corresponderle

Mientras con los Akatsukis que no dejaron de mirar desde que ambos se alejaron

**Hidan**: O.O horale

**Kisame**: O.O Valla

**Deidara**: O.O Oh- oh

**Pein**: O.O va a explotar

**Yuki**: O.O cúbranse

Pero para sorpresa de los presentes el volcán Itachi no hizo erupción. Todos voltearon a ver por que y vieron que Itachi ni siquiera estaba enojado… solo veía con mucha tristeza la escena (hay tan bello) y luego bajo su mirada y dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero…

**Kisame**: Itachi… espera

**Itachi**: que quieres – parando su andar

**Kisame**: piensas dejarla ir asi nada más

**Itachi**: creo que es inútil retenerla creo que ella ya tomo su decisión

**Kisame**: pero que hay de ti… ella te dijo que te amaba a TI que paso con que no dejaria que se fuera de tu lado

**Itachi**: ya no tiene importancia Kisame… y hasta a lo mejor no fue ella quien dijo que me amaba… que yo sepa quien me dijo que me amaba era el tronco…

**Kisame**: veo que aun no pierdes tu sentido del humor

**Itachi**: Hn… - dibujándose en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa – me voy

**Kisame**: a donde vas…?

**Itachi**: por hay… si no te importa… no quiero estar en este lugar – y se adentra en el bosque

Volviendo con los trotolos

Sakura se separa de el lentamente y lo mira a los ojos

**Sasuke**: por que fue eso…?

**Sakura**: eso lo quería hacer desde que tenia 12… ahora dime que sentiste…?

**Sasuke**: como..?

**Sakura**: que sentiste…?

**Sasuke**: se supone que se debe sentir algo…? O.o

**Sakura**: --u no es necesario que respondas… yo te daré la respuesta a la pregunta que me hiciste

**Sasuke**:…

**Sakura**: te soy sincera… cuando te bese no sentí nada, creía que si te besaba conseguiría la respuesta de que si aun te amaba o no y creo que es mas que obvio que la respuesta es… que ya no te amo Sasuke…

**Sasuke**: por que…?

**Sakura**: no lo se… simplemente paso y ya

**Sasuke**: hay alguien mas…?

**Sakura**: Si n.n

**Sasuke**: y ese alguien es Itachi verdad…?

**Sakura**: aja n.n

**Sasuke**: ahora te repito la pregunta… por que…?

**Sakura**: no se en casi estas dos semanas he convivido con Itachi y pues… he tendido mas momentos felices con el que contigo muy a pesar… espero que me entiendas y que podamos ser amigos n.n

**Sasuke**: supongo que si no hay de otra – dedicándole una tierna sonrisa – "Itachi… parece que me has arrebatado algo que me pertenece" – abrazo…

**Sakura**: Abrazo – sin mas lo abrazo

Mientras con los de Konoha

**Sai**: hay no se ven tiernos – hablando mariquiado

**Naruto**: si

**Sai**: no crees que hay que cantar su canción

**Naruto**: si… VAMOS TODOS A CANTAR

**Konoha**: SASUKE Y SAKURA JUNTOS AL FIN Y BESANDOSE A MORIR – todos bailando mientras cantaban

**Sakura**: que clase de canción es esa o.oU

**Sasuke**: no me preguntes --U… me la he tenido que calar desde que salimos de Konoha

**Kakashi**: muy bien ya vasta es hora de irnos

**Naruto**: vamos Sakura nos vamos

**Sakura**: esperen…

**Sai**: que sucede fea

**Sakura**: lo que pasa es que… no me voy a ir con ustdes

**Todos**: queeeeeeeeeee…?

**Sakura**: asi como lo oyen… pienso quedarme aquí y seguir siendo miembro de Akatsuki

**Akatsukis**: O.O

**Gai**: pero por que joven…?... si te quedas traicionaras a la aldea

**Sakura**: en parte no…

**Asuma**: a que te refieres con eso

**Sakura**: yo hice un trato con Pein y se supone que debo cumplirlo… y por ende por ser miembro de Akatsuki para proteger a mi aldea no estoy haciendo nada malo o me equivoco

**Kakashi**: tiene razon…

**Naruto**: estas segura que quieres quedarte

**Sakura**: muy segura n.n

**Sasuke**: bueno supongo que este es un adiós

**Sakura**: no Sasuke esto no es un adiós si no un hasta luego

Y poco a poco se fue despidiendo de cada uno de sus amigos y hasta rivales… y después todos slos de Konoha desparecieron dejando solamente a los Akatsukis

**Sakura**: adiós – dijo en un susurro

**Hidan**: MOCOSA… - dijo lanzándosele encima

**Sakura**: quita te de encima Hidan pesas demasiado

**Hidan**: me estas diciendo gordo ¬¬ - levantándose y ayudándola a parar

**Sakura**: YO…. Para nada

**Deidara**: Saku me alegra que estes bien – dijo abrazandola con mucha fuerza

**Sakura**: gracias Dei pero me estas asfixiando – con un tono morado en su rostro

**Deidara**: lo siento… - soltandola

**Sasori**: que bien que te quedaste n.n

**Sakura**: si verdad n.n

**Kisame**: hay no… ahora supongo que tendré que seguir entrenando al cerebro de chicle T-T

**Sakura**: hay no… el pescado seguirá siendo mi sensei T-T

**Pein**: por que decidiste quedarte

**Sakura**: por que no se que podrían hacer ustedes sin mi

**Pein**: pues mucho ¬¬

**Sakura**: que dijiste ¬¬x

**Pein**: yo… nada… por que no volvemos a la base a recoger sus pertenencias

**Yuki**: y eso por que…?

**Pein**: no pretenderán quedarnos aquí después de que Konoha nos encontrara o si…?

**Yuki**: mm… buen punto

**Sakura**: oigan en donde esta Itachi…? O.O

**Kisame**: anda por hay en el bosque… - dijo señalando la dirección en que se marcho su amigo

**Yuki**: por que no vas a buscarlo…?

**Sakura**: eso are – y sin mas se adentro al bosque

Sakura siguió saltando por el bosque hasta que se canso y decidió descansar en un arrollo cerca de hay…

**Sakura**: donde estas… - mirando su reflejo en el arrollo y agarrando un poco de agua con las manos para lavarse la cara.

- que haces aquí…?

**Sakura**: eh…? – Levantando su vista – Itachi…

**Itachi**: aquí no esta Sasuke… asi que no veo que deberías estar haciendo aquí… a demás se supone que te ibas no…

**Sakura**: Itachi escúchame… no me voy… me voy a quedar con ustedes

**Itachi**: y eso por que…? – dijo secamente mirándola a los ojos

**Sakura**: por que… yo… no quiero separarme de ti – dijo abrazándolo

**Itachi**: así…?... pues que raro… por que yo creí que querías quedarte con Sasuke – apartándola de el bruscamente – como te veías tan feliz con el… es mas hasta lo besaste creí que querías quedarte con el – dijo en un tono de fastidio y sarcasmo

**Sakura**: Itachi… yo no amo a Sasuke

**Itachi**: encerio…? Pues no parece…

**Sakura**: es la verdad

**Itachi**: entonces por que lo besaste

**Sakura**: solo quería comprobar algo… a demás no se de que te quejas si tu te acostaste con Yuki y según tu no era tu novia – se defendió

**Itachi**: por ultima vez "YO NO ME ACOSTE CON LA GARRAPATA"

**Sakura**: a no…? Y entonces que hacían jugar a hacer bebes

**Itachi**: no me cambien el tema…

**Sakura**: no me cambien el tema tú

**Itachi**: no hicimos nada… yo… yo me quede dormido y no hicimos nada – dijo con algo de vergüenza

**Sakura**: te quedaste dormido…? O.o… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…..

**Itachi**: a mi no me causa gracia ¬¬

**Sakura**: pero a mi siJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Itachi**: Hn…

**Sakura**: vamos no te enojes… pero estoy segura que si la besaste no es verdad

**Itachi**: bueno…

**Sakura**: vez estamos a mano

**Itachi**: creí que amabas a Sasuke

**Sakura**: que raro creo habértelo dejado claro que no escuchaste lo que te dije después de que me acuchillaran Sasuke y Tu…

**Itachi**: eso no me lo dijiste tú

**Sakura**: claro que te lo dije yo

**Itachi**: no… me lo dijo un tronco

**Sakura**: no te lo dije yo… hice un jutsu de reemplazo justo en el momento en que me viste cerrar los ojos… luego me cure en el bosque y fue cuando… te vi llorar… estabas llorando por mi…?

**Itachi**: mmm… no me acuerdo

**Sakura**: Itachi por favor…

**Itachi**: lo único que recuerdo es haber llorado por el tronco que había revelado sus sentimientos asía mi…

**Sakura**: entonces… supongo que quieres que me valla – dijo algo triste – supongo que es lo mejor – dándose media vuelta dispuesta irse a la base cuando unos brazos fuertes la rodean por detrás

**Itachi**: yo nunca dije que te fueras – le susurro en el oído haciendo que Sakura se volteara

**Sakura**: pero…

**Itachi**: yo solo dije que el tronco murió después de confesarme lo que sentía… pero si de verdad funestes tu quien me lo dijo no te costara nada volverme a repetir lo que me dijiste – con una sonrisa picara en los labios

**Sakura**: mmm… de acuerdo… te amo

**Itachi**: que…? No te escuche

**Sakura**: dije que Te Amo

**Itachi**: como…?

**Sakura**: TE AMO ya a hora si escuchaste…

**Itachi**: si pero que se yo si son solo palabras no me ase… - no pudo terminar de hablar

Sakura lo jalo y lo beso y el ni rápido ni perezoso lo correspondió… ambos se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos

**Sakura**: te amo Itachi y siempre te amare

**Itachi**: yo también te amo

**Sakura**: y como se que no mientes…

**Itachi**: asi… - la volvió a besar

**Sakura**: creo que tenemos que irnos

**Itachi**: por que…? Yo no quiero

**Sakura**: tenemos que recoger nuestras cosas

**Itachi**: vamos un ratito mas… no les saldrán patas y se irán

**Sakura**: pues no se a demás… Itachi que haces o///o

Itachi cargo a Sakura como se fuera un bebe y sin mas la lanzo al lago

**Sakura**: ITACHI ò.ó

**Itachi**: lerolero a que no me alcanzas – y se hecho a correr

**Sakura**: con que no he – y lanzo una de esas cosas que tienen piedritas y una red que se quedan atorados en los pies de Itachi haciéndolo caer y con una cuerda lo jalo dentro del lago con ella

**Itachi**: SAKURA ò.ó

**Sakura**: jajaja… me la debías

**Itachi**: tú me debes otra cosa

**Sakura**: asi que…?

**Itachi**: esto… - y la beso

Sakura paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Itachi mientras este la abrazaba por la cintura… después se separaron un momento

**Itachi**: Sakura… prométeme algo

**Sakura**: que…?

**Itachi**: prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar…

**Sakura**: lo prometo

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse… solo los árboles y el lago fueron testigos de la promesa hecha entre ambos… una promesa que salio del amor que ambos se tenían….

**FIN**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno hasta aquí… este es el fin de mi Fic… espero que les allá gustado…. Por fin lo termine a hora podre empezar con el siguiente proyecto… no creo que sea tan bueno como este por que ni siquiera se por donde empezar… obvio que por el principio pero francamente estoy en Blanco… bueno espero que sigan leyendo mis fics y muchas gracias por leer este… es la primera vez que termino un Fic TT-TT que feliz me siento… por favor dejen sus Reviews haber que les pareció el final**

**Respuesta de los Reviews**

**KeLly-Chan**: Gracias por leer el Fic… me alegra que te allá gustado el Capi anterior…n.n… aunque me da tristeza a mi llegar al Final T-T… espero que leeas mi proximo proyecto aunque aun no se cual sera primero si la Melodía o la Cajita de Musica pero bueno ya que… espero que me dejes tu comentario sobre el Final… y de nuevo gracias por leer mi Fic…n.n

**Fanzutara**: muajajajajaja… yo nunca dije que se allá muerto… solo dije que cerro los ojos y dejor caer su mano al suelo…y no solo esa me va a tocar leer completa RELATOS DE UN NAUFRAGO TT-TT… pues no es tan mala es cómica pero es demasiado larga… Gracias por leer mi Fic… espero que me dejes tu opinión sobre el ultimo capi… y que sigas leyendo mis historias de nuevo muchas gracias n.n

**UchihaHannabi**: jejejeje por que pense que seria la mejor parte para poner a todos en suspenso… jajaja tranquila se como te sientes TT-TT las clases son horribles… y bueno estamos un poquito lejos pero yo tengo familia en caracas aunque solo he ido dos veces en mi vida… una con mi mama y la otra con la danza jejeje… gracias por leer mi fic espero que te alla gustado… me gustaría que me dijeras que te pareció el final y espero con ansias el próximo capi de tu fic n.n

**Maria J**: hola… pues es que me encanta dejar a la gente en suspenso muajajaja… me siento alagada de que te guste mi Fic por que como observe eres fanática del SasuSaku yo tambien lo soy… pero me gusta mas el ITASAKU… gracias por leer mi Fic espero que me dejes tu comentario haber que te pareció el final y espero que sigas escribiendo el Fic llamado La Vida plis… n.n

**Uchiha-no-Sakura**: bueno llegue al final… pero aun asi no quiero que te mueras n.nU… así podrás darme consejos para escribir mi próximo Fic que probablemente suba el primer capi o este sábado o la próxima semana y me gustaría que me dijeras que tal quedo… a demás piensa si te mueres no podrás seguir leyendo los Fics que las personas pongan y que tal si te da la inspiración y tu escribes uno dejarías a las personas con la intriga por el resto de su vida… a demás no creo que a tu familia le agrade mucho la idea de que te mueras n.nU

**Namine1993**: tranqui vez no murió… yo nunca dije que se había muerto… gracias por leer mi Fic espero que te allá gustado… déjame tu comentario de cómo te pareció el final… espero que sigas leyendo mis historias n.n de nuevo muchas gracias…

**Y bueno como había dicho antes cada Comienzo es un Final pero cada Final es un Comienzo… muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic espero que les allá gustado… hasta la próxima n.n**

**Cuidense…………**

**Besos………………**

**FELICES CARNAVALES………………**

**Att:**

**Yamni**


	14. Guerra, Part I

Este Fic es un intento de ITASAKU espero que les guste

**Este Fic es un intento de ITASAKU espero que les guste**

**Aclaraciones: **

- Diálogos – acciones depuse o antes del dialogo

-"pensamientos"-

- (comentarios míos)

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… esta historia y el personaje de Yuki me pertenecen…

Dedicado a Cari-Sama espero que te guste n.n

Les dejo a imaginación la interpretación de cada uno de ellos (las canciones)

**Epilogo**

**Parte I. Guerra**

Un día tranquilo en la nueva base de Akatsuki

- NO, SASORI ES MÍA – gritaba

**Sasori**: NO DEIDARA ES MÍA

Bueno una mañana no muy tranquila en la nueva base de Akatsuki, han pasado ya 3 meses desde que Sakura esta con ellos y no mucho ha cambiado, Deidara y Sasori se la pasan peleando y a la vez pasando tiempo con su casi hermana Sakura, Hidan se divierta molestando a dicha Pelirosa, la garrapata se la pasa molestándole la existencia al pobre de Itachi, a Pein muy rara la vez que se ve al igual que su esposa Konan, Tobi pues el sigue siendo Tobi, Kisame pues este se la pasa entrenando hasta el cansancio con Sakura que cabe destacar que se ha vuelto muy fuerte y por ultimo Sakura e Itachi se la pasan juntos por todos lados, claro esta que al baño no XD, pero aun no son novios… así es Itachi aun no se a atrevido a pedirle a la pelirosa que sean novios en pocas palabras son amigos con derechos y también cabe resaltar que Itachi sigue sintiendo celos… no perdón celos no… no le gusta que Sakura se la pase mucho con Sasori por que dice que no le cae muy bien si eso es… el Uchiha no siente celos por Sasori ( si claro es como decir que el agua no moja XD)… pero no debo desviarme demasiado como han visto casi nada ha cambiado así que mejor veamos por que tanto grito….

**Deidara**: Yo tengo prioridad sobre ella así que es mía

**Sasori**: y por que tienes prioridad

**Deidara**: por que yo fui quien le pregunto al líder si podía

- pero que rayos pasa aquí

**Deidara**: hola Sakura

**Sakura**: hola me pueden decir ahora por que discuten – dijo con mucho fastidio y claro esas peleas se habían vuelto rutinarias

**Deidara**: lo que pasa… - pero no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpido

**Sasori**: lo que pasa es que el Líder acaba de desocupar la que era su habitación y se mudo al cuarto más grande, y yo quiero esa habitación

**Deidara**: pero yo la vi primero

**Sasori**: pero no importa

**Sakura**: Ya!! Por favor ninguno de los dos se quedara con la habitación

**Deidara y Sasori**: y por que no…?

- por que esa habitación será para mi

**Sakura**: Itachi

**Sasori**: y por que para ti – con mirada desafiante

**Itachi**: por que soy el mejor asesino de esta organización – dijo con arrogancia

- tu…?... por favor yo soy el asesino perfecto

**Sakura**: a ti quien te llamo Hidan ¬¬

**Hidan**: nadie pero yo tengo el mismo derecho que ustedes para tener esa habitación… es mas se podría decir que mas ya que yo soy inmortal

**Sakura**: y que con eso… yo soy medico… es mas soy la medico de aquí ese cuarto debería ser mío para poder tener todos los implementos necesarios

**Deidara**: T-T no… tu también Sakura

**Sakura**: lo siento Dei… pero necesito espacio para mí

**Hidan**: je… si lo que pasa es que es tan gorda que no cabe en su cuarto

- estoy de acuerdo con Hidan

**Todos**: O.O

**Itachi**: hay no… no ella – dijo con cansancio

**Deidara**: va a llover O.O, mi hermana esta de acuerdo con Hidan

**Yuki**: es que por primera vez dice algo prudente

**Sakura**: ¬¬x

**Hidan**: ¬¬x

**Sasori**: ya basta… dejen de meterse con Sakura – colocando las manos en los hombros de la mencionada

**Itachi**: ¬¬x "maldito Sasori… grr… quien se cree para tocar a MI Sakura"

**Deidara**: eh… Sasori – mientras se acercaba a su oído para susurrarle – si quieres llegar para navidad será mejor que sueltes a Sakura

**Sasori**: pero por que lo dices o.o? (como dije muchas cosas no han cambiado, Sasori aun no tienen idea de la rabia que siente Itachi para con el por ser tan 'cariñoso' con su no novia)

**Deidara**: tú solo hazme caso --

- alguien me pude decir que pasa aquí – mientras todos callaban

**Sakura**: Salio ¬¬

- ejem… mas respeto señorita

**Sakura**: hay si… cualquiera cae ¬¬

- bueno cabeza de Chicle si tu no me tratas con respeto no tengo por que hacerlo yo así que dime ahora que sucede

**Deidara**: Líder, lo que pasa es que estamos discutiendo quien se quedara con la habitación que dejo desocupada señor

**Pein**: um… ya veo… así que no se deciden bueno en ese caso harán una competencia

**Todos**: Una competencia o.O…?

**Pein**: constara de una serie de pruebas y la persona que salga exitosa se quedara con la habitación

**Itachi**: pero como serán esas pruebas

**Pein**: son pruebas muy sencillas cosas de la vida cotidiana

**Hidan**: matar, ejecutar y torturar o.o?

**Pein**: no me refería a esas actividades ¬¬, cosas sencillas como cantar, escribir, decir chistes, bailar cosas así… muy bien comencemos con la primera prueba…

Todos salieron al patio para poder tener mucho mas espacio

**Pein**: muy bien la primera prueba es simple se agruparan en parejas… o mejor dicho… yo elegiré las parejas – mirando con malicia a sus siguientes victimas

**Todos**: Nooooooooooooooooooooo

**Pein**: nada… muy bien Deidara y… Hidan

**D y H**: nooooo… no con el marica… oye a quien llamas marica..?... deja de imitarme

**Pein**: Cierren el Pico – dijo con autoridad

**D y H**: perdón

**Pein**: así esta mejor… la siguiente pareja es de Itachi y…

**Itachi**: "Sakura"

**Sakura**: "Yo"

**Yuki**: "Yo"

**Pein**: "Hn… esto será muy divertido" Itachi y Yuki

**Sakura e Itachi**: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…?

**Itachi**: no con ella no T-T – murmuro por lo bajo

**Yuki**: Yes

**Sakura**: Por que con ella ¬¬x?

**Pein**: por que me da la gana… a demás por que te molestas…? Que yo sepa tu no eres nada de Itachi (el dedo en la llaga) – con sonrisa maliciosa

**Sakura**: Hmp…!! No estoy molesta "estoy furiosa" solo preguntaba – mientras volteaba la vista

**Pein**: bueno por ende Sasori y Sakura serán pareja

**Itachi**: ¬¬ "no me esta gustando esto"

**Pein**: quien sabe tal vez de aquí tengamos nuevas parejitas – mirando picadamente a las parejas

**D y H**: Iup… que asco… olvídelo

**Yuki**: a mi si me encantaría verdad Itachi – aferrándose a su brazo

**Sakura**: ¬¬x

**Itachi**: pues… "creo que voy a sacarle provecho a esto" si Yuki a mi también me encantaría – mirándola fijamente

**Todos menos Itachi**: O.O

Por alguna razón Deidara, Pein y Hidan voltearon a ver a Sakura

**Sakura**: O.O que? – dijo mas para si misma

A pesar de que Sasori desconocía los sentimientos de Sakura hacia Itachi sintió que ella necesitaba apoyo en esos momentos, el la quería como a la hermana que nunca tuvo así que la única forma que sintió necesaria para darle apoyo fue el de pasarle un brazo por los hombros

**Pein**: bueno la primera prueba será simple consistirá en cantar una canción infantil

**Todos**: O.O

**Pein**: así que pónganse de acuerdo con su pareja cual cantaran les doy 5 minutos…

5 minutos después…

**Pein**: muy bien se acabo el tiempo, lo jurados serán Kisame, Tobi y Konan… comienza la pareja numero 1 a y por cierto deben hacer lo que diga la canción

**Hidan y Deidara**: los pollitos dicen pió pió pió, cuando tienen hambre cuando tienen frió la mama les busca el maíz y el trigo les da su comida y les presta abrigo, bajo sus dos alas acurrucaditos duermen los pollitos hasta el otro día – terminando los dos acurrucados uno al lado del otro

**Kisame**: jajajajajajajajaja…… les doy un 7

**Tobi**: a Tobi le gusto mucho y Tobi les da un 6 – mostrando el papel con el numero 9

**Kisame**: Tobi ese es un Nueve

**Tobi**: ah… entonces este es un 6 – mostrando el de 5

**Kisame**: olvídalo Tobi --… Ustedes solo guíense por el numero que el dice

**Konan**: yo les doy un 4

**Pein**: bien por ahora llevan solo 17 puntos, ok que pase la segunda pareja

**Itachi**: esto es estupido o/o

**Pein**: quieres el cuarto…?

**Itachi**: si

**Pein**: entonces cierra la boca y hazlo

**Itachi**: Hmp…

**Yuki e Itachi**: tengo una muñeca vestida de azul, con su vestidito y su canesú, la lleve a un paseo y se me enfermo la tengo en la cama con mucho dolor, 2 y 2 son 4, 4 y 2 son 6, 6 y 2 son 8 y 8 16 y 8 24 y 8 32 y 8 son 40 y 2 42

**Todos**: Jajajajajajaja JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (tan solo imagínense a Itachi cantando como una niñita pequeña y haciendo como si tuviera un vestidito XD)

**Itachi**: ¬/¬ "que humillación y todo por un cuarto… espero que valga la pena"

**Kisame**: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA un 10

**Tobi**: 10 – con el de 1

**Konan**: 10

**Pein**: pelear por un cuarto 2 horas, escoger una canción 5 minutos, escuchar a los idiotas 3 minutos, ver a Itachi cantar y actuar como niña no tiene precio jajajajaja (este chiste esta aquí gracias a la propaganda de Master Card y a mi Ídolo Er Conde del Guacharo) tienen 30 puntos es un buen comienzo ahora la ultima pareja

**Sasori**:nosotros cantaremos 2 por que ambas son cortas están de acuerdo

**Todos**: si

**Sasori y Sakura**: yo tenía un pollito y se me ensucio, lo lave, lo lave, lo lave y se me arrugo, lo planche, lo planche, lo planche y se me aplasto, lo infle, lo infle, lo infle y se me exploto, lo cosí, lo cosí, lo cosí y se me murió… yo no le hice nada a mi pollito.

**Hidan**: si eso no es hacerle nada no quiero imaginar que le hubiera pasado si le hubieran hecho algo o.o

**Deidara**: y dicen que yo soy malo

**Sakura y Sasori**: a la rueda, rueda de pan y canela dame un besito (fue en el cachete) y vete a la escuela si no quieres ir acuéstate a dormir – quedando ambos en el suelo

**Itachi**: ¬¬xx grr… (Creo que no es necesario decir por que no le gusto esa canción)

**Kisame**: les doy un 6

**Tobi**: 7- con el de 4

**Konan**: 5

**Pein**: muy bien ustedes tuvieron 18, por lo tanto los ganadores de la primera prueba es la pareja numero 2

**Yuki**: lo hicimos Itachi – mientras se guindaba en su cuello

**Sakura**: o.o "parece que no le molesta" – pensó con tristeza

**Itachi**: si asi parece – y sin mas le dio un beso en la mejilla

**Yuki**: o/o

**Sakura**: O.O "esto si no lo tolero… Uchiha si quieres Guerra, Guerra tendrás" – sentencio muy decidida

**Pein**: muy bien la siguiente prueba es deberán escribirle un poema a su compañero tienen exactamente 10 minutos…

10 minutos después….

**Pein**: comience la pareja 1

**Deidara**: comienzo yo:

Ayer pase por tu casa

Me llego un olor a manteca

Era que te estabas comiendo

Un plato de Mierda seca

**Todos menos Hidan**: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA……

**Hidan**: jaja ahora es mi turno:

Quisiera ser camisa

Para estar pegado a tu cuerpo

Y decirte con derecho

Que tienes un violín arrecho

**Todos menos Deidara**: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…………….

**Deidara**: no le veo la gracia ¬¬

**Kisame**: pero nosotros si jajajaja…. Les doy un 10

**Tobi**: Tobi no entendió o.o y les da un 5 – sacando el de 7

**Konan**: no esperaba menos de ustedes les doy un 9

**Pein**: muy bien tienen 24 puntos en esta prueba, ahora que pase la pareja numero 2

**Yuki**: yo primero esto es para ti Itachi:

Yes, yes en Ingles

Piano, Piano en Italiano

El amor que yo te tengo

Te lo digo en castellano

**Todos** **menos Sakura**: Wao… o.o

**Sakura**: ¬¬xx

**Itachi**: o.o "esto va a salir mejor de lo que pensé" supongo que ahora me toca a mi bueno Yuki esto es para ti:

En la clase de matemáticas

No se cuanto es 2x2

Pero en la clase del amor

Se mas que el profesor

**Todos**: O.O

**Yuki**: hay que lindo Itachi muchas gracias – lanzándosele encima

**Sakura**: ¬¬ hmp… me las pagas

**Kisame**: muy bien les doy un 8

**Tobi**: 6 – con el de 9

**Konan**: 7

**Pein**: tienen 21 un poco menos que el anterior, bien la ultima pareja

**Sasori**: para ti Sakura:

Si mis manos fueran pluma

Y mi corazón tintero

Con la sangre de mis venas

Te escribiría Te Quiero

**Itachi**: ¬¬x pero y a este quien le dio permiso para decirle eso a mi novia – murmuro mas para si mismo

**Sakura**: Gracias Saso, Ahora este es para ti:

Si quieres que te escriba, te escribo

Si quieres que te quiera, te quiero

Si quieres que te olvide, no puedo

Te escribo, te quiero pero olvidarte

No puedo

**Sasori**: gracias Sakura – dándole un beso en el cachete

**Itachi**: gr…

**Sakura**: hn… "yo 1, Itachi 0"

**Kisame**: 8

**Tobi**: 8 – con el de 3

**Konan**: 8

**Pein**: tienen 24 la pareja de numero 1 y la pareja numero 3 ganan está prueba, la siguiente prueba será……………………

**Continuara…………………………………………**

**Espero que les allá gustado la primera parte del Epilogo, a conciencia yo no se escribir epílogos y bueno esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió, dejen sus Reviews y perdón por la tardanza n.n, Plis me encantaria que dejaran sugerencias d que les gustaria que pasara, yo ya tengo lo que va a pasar planificado pero si alguno de ustedes quiere que pase algo adicional bienvenida sea su solicitud.**

**Respuestas de los Reviews**

**Dielprpa**: me siento alagada al saber que te allá gustado mi Fic, bueno el otro Fic no es tan bueno pero que mas a mi me gusta y lo pienso seguir a si nadie lo lea, bueno se que este no es el mejor epilogo que mejor está el Final pero es que no se me ocurrió otra cosa mejor que una competencia donde cierta parejita se pidan ser novios ve entonces se me ocurrió esto n.n, bueno aunque no este muy bueno espero que te allá gustado y me dejes tu opinión al respecto.

**Namine1993**: espero que te guste está primera parte del Epilogo, es que no sabia que poner y es mas no se como expresar la gran idea que se me ocurrió pero bueno mas adelante espero explicarlas, se que no es muy bueno pero me gustaría que así como no has abandonado en la otra historia no me abandones en este Epilogo, Gracias por leer espero que me dejes un Reviews dándome una sugerencia cualquier cosa n.n

**Yhoe Uchiha**: me alegra que te allá gustado el Fic, se que este epilogo no es muy bueno pero espero que me dejes una sugerencia de que podría pasar después, Gracias por leer n.n

**xSaku-itax**: muchas gracias n.n y bueno con lo de los demás es que no sabia que mas podían hacer si ella había decidido quedarse y eso fue lo único que se ocurrió, bueno se que este epilogo no es muy bueno pero bueno espero que me digas que opinas n.n

**AbrilAries7**: me alegra que te allá gustado, bueno ya comencé otro Fic aunque no es muy bueno pero ni importa de igual forma lo pienso terminar n.n, bueno se que este Epilogo no es muy bueno pero espero que dejes tu comentario…

**.-'Maria J.'-.:** muchas gracias, que bien que te allá gustado n.n, bueno el Epilogo no es muy bueno pero es que no se, bueno comencé otra historia es mas creo que ya la has leído y aunque no gusta mucho la pienso terminar, espero que me dejes una sugerencia de que puedo hacer n.n

**Cari-Sama**: bueno cari se que a lo mejor no era lo que esperabas pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, gracias por leer mi Fic espero que me des una sugerencia acerca de lo que te gustaría que pasara de todas formas el Epilogo fuiste tu quien lo pidió y me gustaría que me dijeras que quieres que pase aun que tengo algo que estoy mas que segura que a Itachi no le va a gustar wuajajajajaja, bueno nos leemos pronto n.n

**Fanzutara**: gracias por el apoyo n.n, y aunque siento que mis historias no gustan de todos modos las pienso seguir escribiendo, no voy muy bien en castellano y por eso no me extraña que no me queden tan bien n.n, espero que me dejes una sugerencia de lo que quieres que pase en este epilogo y gracias por leer n.n

**Veritoo-Black**: me alegra que te guste y pues esa era principalmente la idea que la gente llorara jejeje a por cierto no soy de Argentina yo soy de Venezuela n.n, espero que te guste el Epilogo aunque no está tan bueno, espero que me dejes algún comentario n.n

**Hatake Akira**: me siento alagada muchas gracias, se que este no es un gran epilogo pero me gustaría que me dejaras alguna sugerencia no se cualquier cosa, Gracias por leer mi Fic n.n

**UchihaHannabi**: jejejeje si lo se el tronco fue nominado al oscar por mejor actuación dramática XD, y por favor CONTINUA TU FIC hasta cuando me vas a dejar con la duda, bueno este epilogo no es muy bueno pero espero que igual me dejes un comentario n.n

**Uchiha-no-Sakura**: me alegra que te allá gustado y pues ya tengo otro Fic aunque no es muy bueno, este epilogo también no es tan bueno pero me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión, y Felicidades por haber encontrado ese ser especial para ti n.n

**Lady Marilyn**: gracias, que bien que te allá gustado n.n espero que me dejes un comentario y pues el que estoy escribiendo a horita es muy parecido pero en el otro hago sufrir mucho a Itachi a nivel físico wuajajajajaja bueno hasta pronto n.n

**Mayra94**: que bien que te allá gustado el Fic, espero que te guste el epilogo y si me encanta tu Fic ese de **el Don o la maldición de Sakura no Akatsuki** me encantaron los 3 finales me gustaria que escribieras otro ITASAKU, gracias por leer mi Fic.

**Sakura Uzumaki25**: me alegro que te allá gustado espero que me dejes tu comentario n.n

**Nitsuka**: gracias, y bueno es que no soy muy buena escribiendo Fic y pues asi me salio n.n Gracias por leer el Fic

**Sakisaysakura23**: gracias por leer mi fic n.n es un muy bello poema el que escribiste, este epilogo no es muy bueno pero espero me dejes un comentario n.n

**Bueno eso es todo, gracias por leer el Fic**

**Cuídense…………………**

**Besos…………………..**

**Att:**

**Yamni**


	15. Guerra, Parte II

Este Fic es un intento de ITASAKU espero que les guste

**Este Fic es un intento de ITASAKU espero que les guste**

**Aclaraciones: **

- Diálogos – acciones depuse o antes del dialogo

-"pensamientos"-

- (comentarios míos)

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… esta historia y el personaje de Yuki me pertenecen…

Les dejo a imaginación la interpretación de cada uno de ellos (las canciones)

**Epilogo**

**Parte II. Guerra**

**Pein**: tienen 24 la pareja de numero 1 y la pareja numero 3 ganan está prueba, la siguiente prueba será… tejer un suerte

**Todos**: Oo Ah?

**Pein**: así es la pareja que tenga el suéter de mejor calidad ganara tienen exactamente 1 hora para tejer así que comiencen…

1 hora después……

**Pein**: bueno veamos lo que tiene la pareja uno

**Hidan**: bueno… jejeje, cabe destacar que no somos muy buenos en estos – mostrando su creación

**Konan**: bueno se ve aparentemente bien – mientras observaba el suéter de color turquesa muy bonito por cierto

**Kisame**: pues parece que esta bien, pero no entiendo algo y me gustaría que aclararan mi duda

**Deidara**: cual es?

**Kisame**: por donde meten la cabeza? Oou

**Hidan**: rayos!! Sabía que se me olvidaba algo – dijo mientras chasqueaba sus dedos

**Todos**: OOU

En efecto el suéter estaba muy bien pero a ambos se le olvido el pequeño detalle de poner un agujero para meter la cabeza

**Pein**: bueno o.ou… y jurado cual es su veredicto

**Kisame**: 7

**Konan**: 6

**Tobi**: 7 – con el de 1

**Pein**: eso nos da un total 20 puntos… prosigamos segunda pareja

**Yuki**: bueno esto es lo que hicimos – mostrando un suéter impecable de color naranja opaco

**Todos**: Wau!!

**Konan**: esta muy bien

**Kisame**: esta muy bien hecho, que tal si le das una vuelta

**Yuki**: OK – y le dio la vuelta

**Todos**: OO

Y es que el suéter por muy bonito e impecable que se veía por delant6e por detrás bueno digamos que ella como que nunca ha visto anatomía puesto que atrás de este se encontraba lo que podríamos decir un tercer brazo

**Kisame**: retiro lo dicho --

**Konan**: igual yo -- jamás pensé que hubiera gente tan bruta

**Pein**: veredicto

**Kisame**: 6

**Konan**: 5

**Tobi**: 6 – con el 9

**Pein**: totalizando en 17, ahora por favor Sasori, Sakura demuestren que ustedes si saben de anatomía

**Sakura**: esta bien – mostrando el suéter

Este suéter era de un color rojo brillante con bordes color Rosa, con cuello y dos brazos podríamos decir que era un suéter bien hecho y además muy lindo

**Konan**: solo para asegurar podrías darle la vuelta

**Sakura**: Claro – y así lo hizo y todo estaba en su lugar

**Pein**: y su puntuación es…

**Kisame**: 10

**Konan**: 10

**Tobi**: 10 – con el de… 10?

**Pein**: Tobi!! Increíble por fin pudiste acertar una… o.o

**Deidara**: eso significa o.o

**Hidan**: que el mundo se acaba o.o

**Itachi**: esa es la señal del Apocalipsis o.o

**Yuki**: no quiero morir T-T

**Kisame**: Tobi como supiste que ese era el 10

**Tobi**: eso es muy Fácil lo que pasa es que el 10 es el único que tiene 2 números eso es mas que lógico no – dijo seriamente

**Todos**: O.O Ohhhhhhhhhhh…

**Sasori**: Quien eres y que hiciste con Tobi? ¬¬

**Tobi**: lo que pasa es que a Tobi le dan arranques de loquera temporal y eso vuelve más inteligente a Tobi n.n

Sakura se le acerca y mira detalladamente el escritorio con los números

**Sakura**: tal y como lo pensé

**Pein**: que sucede?

**Sakura**: que Tobi saco el número correcto solo por que estaba comiendo mantequilla de maní y el cartel se le pego en la mano y al no poderlo despegar mostró ese --U – dijo mientras agitaba la mano abierta de Tobi donde tenia pegado el cartel para que los demás vieran que su teoría era verdad

**Deidara**: que alivio creía que el mundo se iba a acabar --

**Pein**: muy bien sigamos eso quiere decir que ustedes tienen una puntuación perfecta de 30 puntos por lo tanto son los ganadores de esta ronda

**Sakura**: si!! Lo hicimos Sasori – mientras lo abrazaba

**Itachi**: ¬¬xx gr…

**Pein**: que les parece si les doy un receso mientras pienso en la próxima prueba

**Todos**: esta bien!!

**Itachi**: Sakura!! Podemos hablar – tomándola del brazo – a solas – dijo esto refiriéndose mas que todo al Sasori y a la garrapata que tenia en el otro brazo

**Sasori**: por mi no hay problema ve Sakura

**Yuki**: pero por mi si, no quiero soltarte Itachi Lindo

**Sakura**: ejem… creo que dijo a SO-LAS ¬¬

**Itachi**: Yuki suelta me necesito hablar con Sakura

**Yuki**: m… esta bien pero no te tardes mi lindo – dándole un beso en la mejilla

**Itachi**: "IUP… QUE ASCO ME ACABA DE BESAR LA MEJILLA UNA GARRAPATA AHORA TENDRE QUE LAVARLA CON DESINFECTANTE"

**Sakura**: ¬¬x y bien que quieres hablar

**Itachi**: aquí no, vamos…

Ambos se adentraron un poco más en el 'pequeño' patio hasta asegurarse de haber llegado a un lugar donde no los molestarían

**Sakura**: muy bien de que quieres hablarme – pregunto seria

**Itachi**: pues me puedes explicar por que estas tan cariñosa con la marioneta esa – pregunto con enojo

**Sakura**: para empezar esa 'marioneta' tiene nombre y es Sasori y segundo te lo explicare cuando tu me digas que diablos te pasa con la garrapata

**Itachi**: de que hablas?

**Sakura**: hay por favor Itachi ni te hagas que vi perfectamente cuando ella te abrazo y no hiciste nada para evitarlo y cuando le diste ese 'besito' – dijo con repugnancia

**Itachi**: no estarás celosa verdad? – mientras levantaba una ceja y de su rostro salía una sonrisa divertida

**Sakura**: yo?... Por favor… por que debería de estarlo

**Itachi**: no lo se – mientras acortaba la distancia – tu dime – acercando su rostro al de ella

**Sakura**: pues… no lo estoy – separándose de él – no veo razón por la cual deba estarlo que yo sepa tu no eres nada mío – dijo para después irse dejando a Itachi solo

**Itachi**: Auch… golpe bajo – dijo mientras volvía a donde se encontraban los demás

(Sakura 2, Itachi 0)

**Pein**: muy bien la siguiente prueba será sencilla, será una prueba de Inteligencia, Astucia y Lógica, esta será una prueba individual, entendido…

**Todos**: Si

**Pein**: muy bien empiecen…. Este examen tiene un valor de 50 puntos

**Examenes**

**I Parte Resuelva**

1) 8x7

2) 159 x 1258

3) 45/ 3

4) 158/4,5

Descubra el pH de una sustancia cuyos Iones de Hidrogeno son de 3,75x10**-5 **mol/L

2x–5+3 13

Log (10 x 152)**4**

La raíz cuadrada de 25

**II Parte Desarrollo**

1) ¿Qué entiendes por Parásito?

2) Diga el Nombre de un Parásito

3) ¿Qué es la Fotosíntesis?

4) ¿Cuál es el órgano reproductor de una planta?

5) Diga una palabra en árabe

6) Dígame un Nombre Venezolano

7) Diga el nombre de uno de los bailarines más famosos del mundo

8) Diga el nombre de una obra de arte famosa

9) Diga una raza de perro

10) Diga el nombre de una pieza de ballet famosa

11) Diga el nombre de un cuento

12) Diga una palabra en japonés

13) Diga el nombre de una película de terror

14) Diga el nombre de una película de comedia

15) Diga el nombre de una película romántica

16) Mini falda en portugués?

**III parte Lógica**… preste mucha atención al escrito y/o a la pronunciación

a) Si tengo cientocincuenta sillas y sientocincuenta monos cuantas sillas me sobran?

b) Tengo cincuenta gallos metídos en un cajón cuantas patas son?

c) Entre nadie y ninguno están en una casa, nadie salio por la puerta y ninguno por la ventana quien quedo en la casa?

d) Que tiene la vaca 4 y una mujer solo 2?

e) Que es blando y en la mano de una mujer se pone duro?

f) Que tengo yo que tiene un hueco en el centro y yo lo doy para que disfruten?

g) Que tengo entre las piernas?

h) 2 y 2 son?

1 hora después….

**Pein**: bien ahora me dispondré a corregir y ver sus respuestas ok

5 minutos después….

**Pein**: aquí tienen sus pruebas --u (lo que este '' es lo escrito por Pein okis)

**Examen de Deidara**

**I Parte Resuelva**

1) 8x7 54

2) 159 x 1258 200022

3) 45/ 3 15

4) 158/4,5 **¿?**

**¿?**

**¿?**

**¿?**

**¿?**

**II Parte Desarrollo**

1) **R ** Algo detestable

2) **R ** Pein – '**chistoso' **

3) **R ** es algo de las plantas

4) **R ** pregúntale a Zetsu

5) **R ** Turajadmame

6) **R ** Mónica Galindo (Moni caga lindo XD)

7) **R ** que voy a saber yo

8) **R ** El pensador

9) **R ** Bóxer

10) **R ** ni que fuera mujer

11) **R ** Caperucita Roja

12) **R ** Kuso!!

13) **R ** EL ARO

14) **R ** Scary Movie

15) **R ** una carta de Amor

16) **R ** Mini falda

**III parte Lógica**… preste mucha atención al escrito y/o a la pronunciación

a) **R ** Ninguna

b) **R ** 100

c) **R ¿?**

d) **R **pregúntale a Konan

e) **R ** que pregunta es esa?

f) **R **a pues que vaina es?

g) **R **usted mas que nadie debería saber

h) **R ** 8

**CALIFICACION: 18 / 50**

**Examen de Hidan**

**I Parte Resuelva**

1) 8x7 56

2) 159 x 1258 ni que fuera calculadora

3) 45/ 3 15

4) 158/4,5 35, 111111111111111111111111111111

**¿?**

**¿?**

**¿?**

**R **5

**II Parte Desarrollo**

1) **R ** Algo Asqueroso

2) **R ** Deidara

3) **R ** es la síntesis de un Foto

4) **R ** que se yo

5) **R ** Alibaba

6) **R ** Pati Tofeo

7) **R ** Francesca Dugarte

8) **R ** la Mona Lisa

9) **R ** Pigbur

10) **R ** anda tu a sabe

11) **R ** los tres Cochinitos – Itachi, Deidara y Sasori

12) **R ** Yoshimirotucosita

13) **R ** Bambi

14) **R ** Todo poderoso

15) **R ** Romeo y Julieta

16) **R ** Mini falda

**III parte Lógica**… preste mucha atención al escrito y/o a la pronunciación

a) **R ** Ninguna

b) **R ** 100

c) **R **Nadie **'Nadie salio por la puerta'**

d) **R **pues las ubres **'las mujeres no tienen ubres'**

e) **R ** O.O

f) **R **O.O

g) **R **la manguera

h) **R ** 4

**CALIFICACION: 19 / 50**

**Examen de Yuki**

**I Parte Resuelva**

1) 8x7 56

2) 159 x 1258 200022

3) 45/ 3 15

4) 158/4,5 35, 111111111111111111111111111111

**¿?**

**¿?**

**¿?**

**R **5

**II Parte Desarrollo**

1) **R ** Sakura

2) **R ** Sakura

3) **R ** sabra petra

4) **R ** el xxxxxxx (censurado XD)

5) **R ** Sara

6) **R ** Zoila Becerra (Zoi la Becerra XD)

7) **R ** Yo osea

8) **R ** Piccaso

9) **R ** Surrero

10) **R ** La novicia rebelde **'Eso es un musical ignorante'**

11) **R ** Blanca nieves y los 7 enanitos

12) **R ** Demo

13) **R ** la peluca

14) **R ** Duro de matar **'Mierda si esa es comedia no quiero saber cual es la de acción'**

15) **R ** Itachi y Yo **'eso no es una película'**

16) **R ** Casimirotutraseiro

**III parte Lógica**… preste mucha atención al escrito y/o a la pronunciación

a) **R ** Ninguna

b) **R ** 100

c) **R **Ninguno **'salio por la ventana'**

d) **R **las tetas

e) **R ** xxxxxxxx (Censurado XD)

f) **R ** xxxxxxx (censurado XD)

g) **R **xxxxxxx (Censurado XD)

h) **R ** 4

**CALIFICACION: 16 / 50**

**Examen de Sasori**

**I Parte Resuelva**

1) 8x7 56

2) 159 x 1258 200022

3) 45/ 3 15

4) 158/4,5 35, 111111111111111111111111111111

**¿?**

2x–5+3 13

2x–8 13

2x 13+8

2x 21

x 21/2

x 10,5

**¿?**

**R **5

**II Parte Desarrollo**

1) **R ** es un microorganismo que se aloja en la planta o animal y se alimenta de ellos

2) **R **Simple

3) **R ** Es el proceso que permite a la planta auto alimentarse a traves de las hojas y con la ayuda de rayos solares

4) **R ** la flor

5) **R ** ¿?

6) **R ** Sor Raimunda

7) **R ** Isadora

8) **R ** Satisfacción

9) **R ** pudel

10) **R ** El lago de los cisnes

11) **R ** la pulga y el piojo **'eso no es una cancion?'**

12) **R ** Konochiwa

13) **R ** La maldición

14) **R ** mas barato por docena

15) **R ** Helena de Troya

16) **R ** Mini falda

**III parte Lógica**… preste mucha atención al escrito y/o a la pronunciación

a) **R ** Ninguna

b) **R ** 100

c) **R **Nadie **'Nadie salio por la puerta'**

d) **R **sin comentarios al respecto

e) **R ** sin palabras

f) **R **ni idea

g) **R **el machete

h) **R ** 4

**CALIFICACION: 26 / 50**

**Examen de Itachi**

**I Parte Resuelva**

1) 8x7 56

2) 159 x 1258 200022

3) 45/ 3 15

4) 158/4,5 35, 111111111111111111111111111111

pH -Log (H)

pH -Log (3,75x10**-5**)

pH - (Log 3,75 + Log 10**-5**)

pH - (Log 3,75 + (-5) Log 10)

pH - (0,57 – 5 x 1)

pH - (0,57 – 5)

pH - 0,57 + 5

pH 4,43

2x–5+3 13

2x–8 13

2x 13+8

2x 21

x 21/2

x 10,5

Log 10 x 152**4**

Log 10 + Log 152**4**

Log 10 + 4 x Log 152

**R **5

**II Parte Desarrollo**

1) **R ** es un microorganismo que se aloja en la planta o animal y se alimenta de ellos

2) **R **Simple

3) **R ** Es el proceso que permite a la planta auto alimentarse a traves de las hojas y con la ayuda de rayos solares

4) **R ** la flor

5) **R ** Sahra

6) **R ** Sor Rita

7) **R ** Billy Elliot

8) **R ** El Beso

9) **R ** Pastor Alemán

10) **R ** Coppelia

11) **R ** el libro de la selva

12) **R ** Sayonara

13) **R ** El Ojo

14) **R ** entrenando a papá

15) **R ** El Fantasma de la Opera

16) **R ** Mini falda

**III parte Lógica**… preste mucha atención al escrito y/o a la pronunciación

a) **R ** 100

b) **R ** 50

c) **R **No se **'Jose no estaba'**

d) **R **sin comentarios al respecto

e) **R ** sin palabras

f) **R **un CD

g) **R **las rodillas

h) **R ** 22

**CALIFICACION: 42 / 50**

**Examen de Sakura**

**I Parte Resuelva**

1) 8x7 56

2) 159 x 1258 200022

3) 45/ 3 15

4) 158/4,5 35, 111111111111111111111111111111

pH -Log (H)

pH -Log (3,75x10**-5**)

pH - (Log 3,75 + Log 10**-5**)

pH - (Log 3,75 + (-5) Log 10)

pH - (0,57 – 5 x 1)

pH - (0,57 – 5)

pH - 0,57 + 5

pH 4,43

2x–5+3 13

2x–8 13

2x 13+8

2x 21

x 21/2

x 10,5

Log 10 x 152**4**

Log 10 + Log 152**4**

Log 10 + 4 x Log 152

**R **5

**II Parte Desarrollo**

1) **R ** es un microorganismo que se aloja en la planta o animal y se alimenta de ellos

2) **R **Simple

3) **R ** Es el proceso que permite a la planta auto alimentarse a traves de las hojas y con la ayuda de rayos solares

4) **R ** la flor

5) **R ** Baquedano

6) **R ** Lesbi ana

7) **R ** Billy Elliot

8) **R ** La Pareja

9) **R ** dálmata

10) **R ** Giselle

11) **R ** la bella y la bestia

12) **R ** Arigato

13) **R ** El Pozo

14) **R ** Golpe Bajo: el juego final

15) **R ** Titanic

16) **R ** Mini falda

**III parte Lógica**… preste mucha atención al escrito y/o a la pronunciación

a) **R ** 100

b) **R ** 50

c) **R **Entre

d) **R **las piernas

e) **R ** El Esmalte de uñas

f) **R **un CD

g) **R **las rodillas

h) **R ** 22

**CALIFICACION: 50 / 50**

**Pein**: bueno creo que esta más que claro que la mayoría de ustedes no saben usar la lógica ¬¬… hasta ahora el puntaje es el siguiente:

**Deidara: **79 /140

**Hidan: **80 / 140

**Yuki: **84 / 140

**Itachi: **110 / 140

**Sasori: **98 / 140

**Sakura: **122 / 140

**Pein**: Sakura va ganando muy de cerca le sigue Itachi, muy bien ahora daré inicio a la ultima prueba será una dinámica ahora hagan un circulo

Todos obedecieron sin protestar y todo quedo de la siguiente manera Sasori a un lado de Sakura a lado de esta Deidara le sigue Hidan Luego Itachi y Yuki que a su lado tenia a Sasori

**Pein**: muy bien la dinámica consiste en lo siguiente en una bolsa hay unos papelitos en esos papelitos habrán unas penitencias y deben cumplirlas con la persona que esta a su izquierda cada una de las penitencias tiene un valor 20 ptos en tendido… comienza Deidara

Deidara Introduce la mano y saca un papelito

**Deidara**: debo bailar la macarena con la persona que esta a mi izquierda… hay por que siempre yo T-T

**Pein**: bien empieza, Hidan tú también

(Prendan su imaginación)

**Deidara y Hidan**:

Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena

Que tu cuerpo es pa dale alegría y cosa buena

Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena

Ehhh Macarena hay (XD)

**Todos**: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA….

**Sakura**: eso si estuvo cómico – con pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos

**Deidara**: ¬/¬ X

**Pein**: muy bien sigues tu Hidan

Hidan hizo lo mismo que su compañero

**Hidan**: Jugar al caballito con la persona que esta a mi izquierda

**Itachi**: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?? No olvídalo

**Pein**: tienes que hacerlo Itachi

**Itachi**: no, no lo haré

**Pein**: Quieres el cuarto?

**Itachi**: si pero… por que me tienen que tocar las cosas mas humillantes

**Pein**: esas son cosas del destino

**Itachi**: que mas da -/- pero yo no seré el caballito

**Pein**: me parece bien… muy bien pero tu Itachi debes hacer como un jinete

**Itachi**: espero que valga la pena

Hidan se coloco en posición (en 4 patas… mmm… eso suena raro) e Itachi se subió enzima de este (mas raro todavía o.o), y Hidan comenzó a correr…

**Todos**: jajajajajajajajaja

**Itachi**: arre caballito arre…. Jija – haciendo como si tuviera un sombrero

**Todos**: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – más de uno se lanzo al suelo por que no aguantaba la risa y tenían razón después de eso cuando verían al Uchiha humillarse tanto (mas adelante creadme en la secuela wajajajajaja)

**Pein**: tengo que grabar esto – sacando una cámara de video quien sabe de donde

**Itachi**: deja eso – arrancándole la cámara – muy bien es mi turno – sacando un papel – a mi me toca… declararle amor eterno a la persona que esta a mi izquierda

**Yuki**: YUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Itachi**: "no la garrapata no T-T"

**Sakura**: que? "acaso… lo harás Itachi?" – pensó con tristeza

**Itachi**: "que mas da" está bien

**Sakura**: O.O

Itachi se paro enfrente de Yuki y le tomo por las manos

**Itachi**: "esto me dejara un mal sabor de boca" - Yuki quiero decirte que eres una persona muy especial para mi y que en este mundo no hay nadie mejor que tu - "Voy a vomitar"- quiero que sepas que… Te amo y siempre te Amare no importa lo que pase…

**Yuki**: yo también te amo Itachi – y se lanza a sus brazos

Sakura no podía creer lo que había escuchado sentía una presión en su pecho y poco a poco sintió como las lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos el solo hecho de pensar que SU Itachi le declarara su amor a otra que no fuera ella le dolía y mucho.

**Yuki**: muy bien ahora es mi turno – sacando un papel – me toca hacer como un mono mientras la persona a mi izquierda se tambalea en un árbol

**Pein**: bueno que estas esperando Sasori Tambaleate

**Sasori**: eso es sencillo – se monto en un árbol y comenzó a mecerse

**Yuki**: u u u u a a a a ahhh – mientras se rascaba como un mono y hacia monerías (XD)

**Todos**: jajajajajajaja

**Deidara**: oye hermanita creo que encontraste tu vocación jajajaja

**Yuki**: ridículo ¬¬

**Pein**: muy bien Sasori te toca

**Sasori**: de acuerdo – saco el papel – pues a mi me toca o/o

**Pein**: que pasa por que te has puesto rojo – con una sonrisa en los labios

**Sasori**: por que mi penitencia es darle un beso en la boca a la persona que está a mi izquierda -/-

**Sakura**: O/O

**Itachi**: QUE? ¬¬ X "pero es que ni se le ocurra ni pensarlo"

**Pein**: muy bien y que están esperando, Sakura lo harás?

**Itachi**: "NO"

**Sakura**: Bueno… yo o/o

Sakura dirigió su mirada a Itachi y este parecía desesperado, a la vez preocupado y suplicante por la que fuera hacer su respuesta, Sakura estuvo a punto que decir que no pero por su mente pasaron las palabras que el le había dicho a Yuki

**Sakura**: lo haré -/-

**Todos**: O.O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

**Deidara**: Segura? "mierda todo se va a echar a perder"

**Pein**: "mis planes se irán por el drenaje"

**Itachi**: OO "por que?"

Sasori tampoco lo creía pero se puso delante de está y con sus manos sujeto la cara de ella y lentamente se fue acercando a está, el tenia los ojos entre cerrados y lentamente los termino de cerrar y ella lo imito, quedaban escasos centímetros para que sus labios se juntaran…

- BASTA!! SAKURA DETENTE……… - grito una persona

El grito hizo que los chicos se alejaran y miraran a quien los había interrumpido

**Sasori**: que sucede Itachi?

**Itachi**: TU… - señalando con el dedo – MALDITO DESGRACIADO QUITALE TUS MANOS DE ENZIMA

**Sakura**: que demonios te pasa Itachi?

**Itachi**: QUE ME PASA?... QUE ME PASA?... TE PARECE POCO QUE EL IMBECIL ESTE QUIERA BESARTE… A NO PERO CLARO FUISTE TU QUIEN LO DEJO AHORA QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS POR QUE?

**Sakura**: haber como te lo explico… POR QUE DEMONIOS TE TIENE QUE IMPORTAR LO QUE HAGA CUANDO FUISTE TU… QUIEN LE DECLARO SU AMOR A ELLA – señalando a Yuki

**Itachi**: ESO ES DISTINTO, SI NO LO HACIA NO ME GANABA EL CUARTO

**Sakura**: TE EQUIVOCAS NO ES DISTINTO, POR QUE SI NO LO HAGO NO ME GANO EL CUARTO

**Itachi**: PUES NO LO HAGAS Y PUNTO

**Sakura**: Y POR QUE NO?... ACASO A TI TE IMPORTO LO QUE SENTI CUANDO LE DIJISTE ESO A ELLA O CUANDO LA ABRAZABAS Y LE DABAS BESOS – las lagrimas volvían a aparecer en sus ojos – ENTONCES POR QUE ME DEBERIA DE IMPORTAR LO QUE TU SIENTAS SI LO BESO – la lagrimas corrían rápidamente por sus mejillas ya que está había cerrado lo ojos tratando de contenerse cosa que no logro.

Sakura sintió como unos brazos la rodearon dándole un calida abrazo, Sakura se separo un poco para ver quien la abrazaba y era Itachi quien la miraba con una mirada entre tierna y triste a la vez, lentamente Itachi acerco una de sus manos a la cara de la chica y delicada mente limpio sus lágrimas y de nuevo la volvió a abrazar.

**Itachi**: perdóname

**Sakura**: eh? – separándose nuevamente de el un poco sorprendida

**Itachi**: no tenia idea de que te hacia daño con mi actos – acariciándole el rostro – perdóname pero es que no soporto que alguien mas se te acerque por… por que me da miedo de que te alejes de mi y no vuelvas nunca mas – dijo mirándola con tristeza – Te Amo Sakura

**Sakura**: yo También Te Amo Itachi – sin mas ambos se acercaron y se dieron un tierno beso

**Itachi**: Sakura… quieres ser mi novia?

**Sakura**: por supuesto que SI

**Todos**: Bravo!! – aplausos

**Sakura**: por que aplauden?

**Pein**: por fin Dios mío… Itachi eres lento

**Itachi y Sakura**: eh O.O? que está pasando aquí

**Deidara**: verán lo que pasa es que como Itachi habia durado mucho para que te pidiera ser su Novia

**Sasori**: decidimos que lo mejor seria darles un empujoncito

**Yuki**: así que el Líder invento todo esto de las pruebas y ponerlos por separado para ver cuales eran sus reacciones

**Itachi y Sakura**: QUEEEEEEEEEEE? Entonces lo del cuarto es mentira?

**Pein**: no lo es el cuarto es suyo?

**Itachi y Sakura**: de… de los 2? O/O

**Hidan**: así es ahora que son novios no habrá problema en que duerman los dos en una sola habitación

**Sakura**: ya va, ya va… entonces TODO esto fue planeado?

**Pein**: así es

**Itachi**: todo, todito, todo?

**Sakura**: desde la declaración

**Itachi**: hasta el beso?

**Pein**: Si

**Itachi y Sakura**: O.O y caímos como los propios pendejos

**Pein**: pero mírenle el lado bueno

**Itachi**: y cual es?

**Pein**: ahora son novios y saben los que siente el uno por el otro – dijo mientras entraba a la organización al igual que todos los demás dejándolos a ellos solos

**Sakura**: creo que tiene razón no lo crees tu así Amor? – mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa

**Itachi**: ya lo creo Cariño – asiendo lo mismo que ella

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y caminaron juntos hacia el interior de la organización agradeciendo en secreto la divertida y a la vez loca ocurrencia de sus amigos pero de algo ambos estan seguros algún día, no muy lejano ESOS IMBECILES SE LAS VAN A PAGAR TODITAS….

**FIN DEL EPILOGO**

**ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO AHORA SOLAMENTE ME FALTA ESCRIBIR LA SECUELA QUE APETICION DE SUTEKY YAGAMI SERA CUANDO NUESTRO NINJA LE TRATE DE PEDIR MATRIMONIO A CIERTA KUNOICHI… ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO NOS VEREMOS PRONTO n.n**

**RESPUESTA DE LOS REVIEW**

**Namine1993: **espero que te allá gustado por favor dime que te pareció n.n

**Subde**: Weje no me vas a poder molestar en clases por que estamos en vacaciones espero que te allá gustado n.n

**Suteky Yagami**: gracias por la idea y ya estoy trabajando en eso voy a terminar primero con el otro Fic y comienzo hacer la secuela muchas gracias por leer mi Fic n.n

**Yhoe Uchiha**: jejejeje espero que te allá gustado n.n

**Uchiha-no-Sakura**: Gracias por tu comentario espero que te alla gustado mi Fic nos seguimos leyendo n.n

**Sakura Kunoichi no Power**: que bien que te allá gustado el Fic y si estoy de acuerdo me encanta ver a un Itachi celoso n.n y bueno perdón por la tardanza pero es que no había tenido tiempo --

**Thebettersanimes**: Gracias por leer mi fic espero que me dejes un comentario

**Bongio**: Gracias espero que me dejes un comentario n.n

**Sakura-chan-Haruno**: bueno ya lo termine espero que te allá gustado n.n

**Bueno eso es todo ya termine de escribir mi Epilogo T-T pero ahora terminare mi otro Fic y luego haré la secuela…**

**Cuídense…………**

**Besos………….**

**Att:**

**NANI O YAMNI**


End file.
